From The Shadows
by darkman773
Summary: This story is about naruto as he finds truths hidden from his past and a strange man introduces himself to our young hero. Naruto will choose between light or darkness or will love conquer them both? Join our hero on this tale of fate and how cold life can be and will the world that shaped naruto be destroyed or saved? Naru/hina dark naruto cold/smart with a smaller naru/kyu
1. Chapter 1

truth of the ninja world.

Ok first ff first things first this will be a naru/hina fick also slight kurama,

In not the worlds best speller far from it and im not the worlds best at punctuation but will try my best I hope you all like my fick I will try my best though. I do not own Naruto or any characters nor do I make any money from this story. NARUHINA ALL THE WAY! Also this story will follow cannon as close as possible (major plot wise like sasuke running away and the pain arc etc.) and I will make the characters as close to their cannon self's as possible excluding naruto. He will be dark strong and cold in battles thus the name of this chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It happened this time last year the same time. October 10 his birthday .Their was a huge celebration every year for the defeat of the nine tailed fox. The villagers got drunk and sought to get a little pay back for all their losses their pain would be justified once they rid their home of the damned fox that has plagued their streets their home would be clean once more and the fourths death would not have been in vain! The logic that drove them to hunt down the demon boy their emotions fuelled by the alcohol pulsing through the veins of the mob some were merchants of some of the shops others where ninja of the village. Naruto ran through the streets of konoha, yet again the drunken villagers gave chase yelling "kill the demon" and the ever popular "make him pay for what he has taken from us!" naruto's face stained with new trails of tears.

He ran as fast as his little 5 year old legs could carry him. "why do you hate me?!" he sobbed. "your tore our home apart" one cried in a drunken rage" you killed my son!" another yelled. Many more rants of what the fox had done no one knew the truth about the fox that was sealed inside the boy's tummy. "someone help me!" the young Naruto cried.

All of the sudden a ping in his tummy signaling the awakening of the fox that slumbered in the boy. "Shut up demon!" someone yelled as a hail of random objects from knifes to Saki bottles rained down around the boy. "**Turn left here**'' the voice inside his head said. He followed the direction of the voice hoped it could save him. "**Ok now go on till the 3 way split and take a right**" he nodded at the voice. He ran into a building the door no longer their .he ran up the stares to the roof. "**Ok now run across the line and down the other building you should have lost them**." He jumped on the line and ran across and into the roof access and down the stares and into another ally. "Now where to?" naruto asked panicked a little as he herd the voices of the mob. "**Calm down kit go into that building and be silent it's an old library**!" the voice said trying to calm him. He nodded and ran into the building he hid in the dark corner of the building and hunkered down and huddled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs closing his eyes praying they wouldn't find him.

All the sudden he opened his eyes revealing hat he was in a sewer like pathway he looked around pipes littered most of the walls and sealing of this place he now inhabited. "Where am I?" he asked a voice the same voice that lead him here rang out "**This way kit**." The voice rang out. He followed the path before him and it led his to a room it was vast in itself but the roof was not it was black it seemed so far away it loomed over him his eyes catching a sheen out of the corner of his eye.

He turned his head and seen the massive set of gates a white square of paper bearing the word of "seal" upon it. "**I'm glad you made your way here kit**." The voice boomed being so close to the source it was loud and pensive sending a chill up the boy's spine. "why did you help me?" he asked. "Every one hates me." He said as he let out a sad sigh. He was always alone he was hated he didn't know why he was so hated he no one ever talked to him he felt so bad what had he done? Even in the orphanage he was hated by all the kids and adults who were supposed to look after him. "**They fear what they do not know, for the reason they hate you is because of me." The voice said softer and then pair of huge red eyes opened revealing them to be the eyes of the supposed dead great tailed beast. **

"**Naruto right**?" the voice asked. The young blond nodded. "I thought the forth killed you?" naruto asked as the saw the silhouette of the beast flinch. "**No it's not that easy to kill a tailed beast boy**." the beast smiled sitting up and like some one switched on the lights the figure of the huge fox was revealed the 9 swishing tails whipping this way and that as if they had a mind of their own.

"**The fourth sealed me inside you cause of a man who was controlling me he made me attack the village if it was up to me I would have been off to my cave once he released me from**–" the fox paused. "**my last container**." the fox look sad for a moment remembering all the things the boy had endured on her behalf, and who her last container was she couldn't bring her self to do it would only hurt him more and it would lead to more question and more things that would only hurt him even more. "I'm sorry" he said. She looked to him. "**What did you say**?" she asked as she all but pressed her nose to the bars that bound her.

"I'm sorry for everything that you went through I am it must suck to be controlled by some one." He said softly as he stepped closer to her he put his hand on the fox's nose. "**Why would you? You have lived a life of torment because of me." She said her voice no longer loud just soft as she spoke to him the first person she connected with since her first container. "I'm sorry he did that to you. I'm here if you need me." He smiled softly up at the fox. "naruto do you know why I pulled you into your mind**?" she asked and he shook his head. She let out a sigh and slowly stood up and looked down at him. "**naruto they found you and they attacked you but, in here you feel no pain in here your safe from them your body may be broken but they will never get you here**!"

She looked at him with soft eyes filled with sorrow and pain for him but their was another feeling barely visible with in her eyes and it was anger against the village and a slight hatred the same hatred shared by the boy his eyes flashed from the joy he had shared with his inhabitance the fox leaned back down looked him in the eyes and whispered I'm sorry he looked up at her the anger now replaced with concern she was not the "demon" they made her out to be he knew that the new emotions he felt for her were that of love of a fellow outcast a mutual feeling of misunderstanding a shared feeling of pain and now the seeds of hatred have been sown. The feelings of the suffering and abuse that the village hidden in the leaf was responsible for.

Out side of naruto's mind his body was being beaten and hurt from things being through and fist crashing into every inch of his body to a blade that had slipped into his skin on his ride side the ninja seeking to kill he slid the knife between his ribs the sharp blade finding his lung the now pierced organ now collapsing in on itself another slice appeared along his lower abdomen searing the mussels from each other blood spewing from both mortal wounds he had received from his tormentors. The crowd continued their relentless assault upon the young ninja to be the mob slowly started to downsize the member satisfied with their work left leaving the boy to the next person seeking revenge the next in line of the mob took their turn inflicting each what made their drunken pain justified.

Little did they know the moves they now made would lead to the eventual destruction of the thing they most cared for in this world the anbu guarding the boy finally found him he was almost dead if it had not been for his tenant he would have been dead his body was beyond human repair. His body lay motionless he had been beaten his arm was broken in 2 different places one of his legs had been almost removed below the knee and one of his hands were all but severed barely hanging on by a few tendons and skin. The boy was bloody and his body near completely broken his lung was busted and he had over half his bones broken a cleaver still embedded in his shoulder the anbu gasped and immediately called for back up and a stretcher and a medic unit they had to hurry to get young naruto the hospital the third met the group of anbu at the hospital.

"what happened?!" he yelled as he looked of the mangled body of his adopted grandson the anbu looked at the 3rd and sighed and hung his head. "answer me dog!" he almost yelled at the anbu with the silver hair with the dog shaped mask.

"sir it was a mob they chased him and beat him and almost killed him by the time I got their they were all gone I will gather up Intel from around the area and see if we can get the names of the people that formed the group that done this."

The anbu almost pleaded the 3rd he nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Naruto I swear the people that done this to you will pay!" he promised with a tear gathered at the corner of his eye almost breaking down at the sight of his grandson.

Back in naruto's mindscape. "**naruto always remember I am here for you if mo one else will be I am**!" he smiled softly at the fox and nodded "I know and I'm here for you like you will be for me!" he smiled up at her and gave her a rare happy smile that rare few ever got to see. "hey since you know my name what is yours?" he cocked his head a little to the right. She smiled and f she was able to chuckle in this form she would have. "**True naruto I know your name and I don't want to reveal my name so soon that takes away all the mystery of a girl**." She smiled down at him. Naruto gasped as she said the word "girl" and blinked a few times. She smiled and blushed under her fur and leaned down deciding to have a little fun.

"**What is it na-ru-to**" she smiled overly playfully. Sadly it was lost on the boy but did what it was supposed to he blushed softly. "wh-wh-what do you mean? A girl? Your girl" he gulped. She smiled. "**well normally a guy would take a girl out on a date before asking all these questions**." She smiled at him and winked and he turned ever a darker shade a red. "ummm you want to go on a date?" he asked still blushing. "she laughed and shook her head "**no silly but if you're offering**?" she smiled. "**I'm joking naruto I was just seeing how you would react kit**." She smiled and looked at him softly '**if only**' she sighed to her self. Naruto looked up at her and smiled. "I like u foxy I cant wait to get to know you more!" he smiled up at her. "hey what's happening?!" he asked looked up at her and she smiled. "**you're wakening up ill talk to you later naruto be safe**!" she said with care but it came out more like a command than she would have liked. "I will ill see you as soon as I can!" he promised with a smile as he was pulled back into the world.

The pain he felt it was every where the pain was excruciating the light hurt his eyes but not as bad as his whole body hurt. He looked around his eyes landed on the 3rd"old man? What are you doing here?" the old man shot up and rushed up to his side. "naruto thank god you're ok!" he said as he placed his hand softly on his shoulder so not to hurt the boy. "are you ok naruto?" he asked concern rapidly replacing the look of shock on his face. "yes old man I'm fine how long was I out?" naruto asked as he looked around the room.

"naruto you were out for a month." The old man sighed. "a month?" naruto looked at his body scars littering his body he looked back at the old man. "naruto how do u feel?" he asked full of concern. "naruto sighed and looked at the old man. "I am feeling ok I guess." Naruto looked up at the old man. "naruto you are healed." the third look at naruto's arm the wounds healed. 'It's got to be the fox.' He thought. "naruto I want you to enter the academy so you can learn to protect your self."

Naruto smiled up at the man and smiled. "I can go early?" he asked. He nodded. "yes naruto u can I am offering you the chance to do so you will be able to protect yourself will be even better!" naruto smiled and nodded and hugged the old man. "thanks gramps!" he smiled at the young man and patted his head. "your very welcome naruto." He smiled. "when ever your ready the academy begins in 3 weeks I think you will be able to go by then." He smiled. "you bet I will gramps!" naruto gave him a thumbs up and smiled. "rest now naruto and ill be sending you a few things and here." He handed the boy a small envelope in side was a key and an address.

"What's this?" naruto looked to the old man. "It's a key to your apartment I'm giving it to you since you are an official ninja of the leaf." He smiled at naruto. "I've got to get going naruto ill see you later naruto." He smiled and nodded and waved by to the old man and sighed softly and closed his eyes and started thinking about the fox. It has been five years since that day naruto being in the building caused all the other people to move out in a few weeks he would start his training to become a ninja! Naruto never knew how hard this would be what will become of the blond ninja what will he become?

_Four years later, Year five of the academy._

Naruto strolled into the doors of the academy and looked around the teacher in front of his room had brown hair and a scar running across his nose. "Ah naruto did you miss your sensei, did you enjoy your vacation?" he smiled at naruto and naruto nodded and smiled as he went to his seat and started to watch the people pour in to the class. Iruka and naruto had spent a lot of time together over their reprieve from school so iruka knew what he had done over the time. He watched as they all purposely avoided him he sighed as emotions started to flash across his face he looked all around as anger and then to sadness. He sighed as he rested his head on his desk and started to drift off_._

_One year later._

He sighed and let his head fall he had failed the genin exams to pass he would have to repeat the exam one year from now he had failed the old man he had failed himself at becoming a ninja. He sighed as he walked from the class room. "hey naruto how about some ramen?" naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned and had a smile on his face. "that would be great iruka sensei!" he smiled as the whole way to naruto's favorite noodle joint ichiraku's.

they talked as they ate their ramen he smiled at his sensei as they ate their noodles "naruto I believe you will pass you just need a bit more practice you know your not the first person to not pass on the first go and they all turned out great ninja!" he smiled and patted naruto on the head and ruffled his hair. "yea I just can't get that one jutsu down stupid clones." Naruto sighed as his ramen was gone and he slurped the broth. "I know naruto but it will get better, you will do the jutsu and you can pass I know you can!" iruka smiled. "Yea I hope your right sensei I just have to keep practicing." Naruto nodded and looked up at iruka and smiled. "thank you sensei." He smiled and nodded. "Well I'm turning in naruto."

He smiled and set the money on the counter and left naruto took his leave from the shop and headed home and as he did he bumped into the other instructor of his mizuki. "oh sorry sensei I didn't see you." Naruto said with his trade mark foxy smile. "naruto! Just the person I was looking for!" he smiled down at the naruto. 'damned fox!' he thought to himself.

Naruto looked up at his teacher with a questioning look. "oh what's that sensei?" he asked. "naruto I am offering you a one time chance to pass." He smiled. "I am going to give you a chance to pass but this is only offered to the once who barely pass and the ones who we think can be exceptional ninja." Mizuki smiled. 'come on stupid fox take the deal!' thought wile looking at the boy before him. "really?" naruto smiled and looked around excited. "what do I have to do?!" naruto almost yelled as he asked. Mizuki leaned down and smiled a big ear to ear smiled. 'master will be pleased if I bring him this scroll!' he thought. "naruto all you have to do is sneak into the hokage tower and steal the scroll of sealing and bring it back to this location." He smiled and naruto took the paper and nodded. "got it sensei!"

Naruto smiled and nodded and rushed off to the tower to get the scroll so he could "pass" naruto didn't know that it wasn't a real test. "ill do this and I will pass you just wait iruka sensei ill do it for you!" naruto proclaimed to no one in particular. He reached the tower and disarmed all the traps and avoided all the anbu the class prankster is not one to be taken lightly. He smiled and grabbed the scroll and strapped it to his back and made it back out without being detected he chuckled to himself. "they think that can stop me? I'm naruto uzumaki I'm going to be the next hokage!" he made his way to the forest that mizuki gave him. "ok let's see! Oh man shadow clone?! Oh that's what made me fail!" he said as he started to practice.

Meanwhile with mizuki 'wait till I tell everyone what naruto done they will kill him and ill be in masters good graces!' mizuki plotted. He landed at the door of iruka and beat on the door. "iruka!" he screamed. He shot out of bed and ran to the door. "what is it?" he looked at mizuki. "naruto stole the scroll of sealing as a prank the hokage needs us for a search party!" he nodded got dressed in his outfit and jumped to the roofs 'naruto what have you gotten yourself into?' iruka thought. On the inside mizuki was roaring with laughter. His plan was getting done step by step!

They made their way to the meeting the hokage was already speaking to all the current chunin and jounin "naruto and the scroll must be found! Now get going!" sarutobi waved his hand and with every person in the crowd yelled "yes sir!" and with a blaze of smoke every one was gone 'naruto be safe!' he prayed/ thought. Iruka speed off to the forest 'naruto has to be their I've searched all the normal place he would be!' he thought as he made his way over the roofs to the forest he jumped from tree to tree he found naruto covered in sweat and dirt.

"I've found you!" he yelled as he jumped down "naruto!what were you thinking!"he yelled. "hehehe you found me! But I've only learned one jutsu!" he smiled scratching the back of his head. "naruto look at you you're all beaten up, what were you doing here?" he asked placing his hands on his hips. "never mind that! I'm going to show you this awesome jutsu!" he yelled.

"naruto!" he yelled and pointed to the scroll. "where did you get that scroll?" he looked over his shoulder. "oh this? Mizuki sensei told me about it!" he smiled "and this place to!" he scratched the back of his head again smiling like a fox. Iruka's eyes widened 'what?! Mizuki?!' he thought. "he said if I showed you this skill you would pass me!" he smiled then iruka pushed naruto out of the way as a hail of kunai and shuriken pegged iruka hitting him in the arms and legs "nice job finding the moron!" mizuki smiled.

"I see that's what's going on." Iruka said as he pulled a kunai from his shoulder. "naruto give me the scroll!" mizuki ordered. Naruto looked to each and back. "what's going on?!" naruto yelled. "naruto don't give him the scroll!" iruka yelled to naruto. "he used you to get the scroll naruto it's a dangerous scroll it's forbidden! The jutsu written inside it are dangerous!" Naruto looked to iruka in shock. Mizuki smiled and propped on one knee looking down at naruto.

"Naruto theirs no use in you having it, ill tell you the truth!" he smiled lowering his head a little and waving his hand. Iruka went wide eyed"mizuki n-noo! Don't!" he screamed trying to get mizuki not to tell naruto the truth. "naruto 11 years ago the demon fox attacked konoha since that day a special rule was made that we were never meant to be told to you!" naruto gaped at the man. "a rule what rule?!" naruto asked. "the 9-tailed fox was sealed in you naruto you are that demon! Naruto! You are the nine tailed fox!" he smiled hoping to crush the boy then and their and then kill him taking the scroll for him self. "you are the demon that killed Iruka's parents!" he leaned back with a sadistic smile on his face "no mizuki stop!" iruka yelled he paid no mind to him. "that's why every one hates you! Even iruka hates you! Why do you think he was so nice he was luring you in befriending you so he could kill you in a clean humane way!"

He was almost happy no he was in a sate of catatonic about the look on naruto's face as he slowly gaped at iruka the emotion and feelings flooded over him tossing him in a sea of emotions Iruka's own mind playing the conversations that he had had with the hokage about naruto's mask about how it hid his suffering and his pain that the village had caused him all the moments he and naruto had spent over the last year getting to know one another the amount of bonding they had done iruka was disgusted at mizuki for blatantly spit this atrocious lie at naruto. "naru-to!" iruka had tears pricking at his eyes "naruto it isn't true you are like me naruto I did what you have done turned myself into the class clown just so I could get attention regardless if it was good or bad I wanted them to acknowledge me!" he cried hoping naruto would see through the lie. "naruto nobody will ever love you!" mizuki sneered "that's the scroll that was used to seal you into the body you are now demon!" mizuki yelled unclasping a giant shuriken from his back he started to spin the weapon at an incredible speed and flung it at naruto. "die demon!" he yelled as the shuriken flew towards him at a rapid speed naruto blinked 'this is the end for me' he thought as he knew he was about to get cleaved in half.

But death didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes to see iruka above him the shuriken embedded in his back. "na-ru-to" iruka cried as tear made their way down his cheeks to naruto's. blood dripped from the corners of Iruka's mouth melding with the tears on naruto's cheeks. "naruto your just like me alone and you have no friends but I'm here for you naruto you have a friend in me." Iruka sobbed as he looking into the shocked face of the child before him "naruto you must be in such pain! I'm so sorry naruto if I had only done better! You wouldn't feel like this." Naruto moved from under iruka running deeper into the woods.

Mizuki dropped down "did you see those eyes?" mizuki asked as he stepped towards iruka. "the eyes of the demon he will use the scroll to seek revenge against this village the eyes of the demon iruka did you see them?" he yanked the shuriken from his back and turned his head towards what was supposed to be his friend. "naruto isn't like that!" naruto was leaping as fast as he could away from them thoughts in a spiral he couldn't think straight. Mizuki smiled "it doesn't matter I will kill naruto and be regarded as a hero and then ill be back to finish you off!" he leaped to the trees. 'no you wont I want let you kill naruto!' iruka thought as he leapt after mizuki.

Back in the village "we should have killed him!" a random chunin shouted. "he's dangerous kill him if you find him!" another yelled. "we have to find him now and kill him before he releases the demon's power!" a jounin yelled. A various amount of "yea and lets do it's" came from the others. Sarutobi was looming over his crystal ball 'I've found him!' he sighed as he saw naruto leaping through trees. 'mizuki told him! He's scared and he could release the 9-tails and plus the scroll he's holding it's a one in a million chance he could break the seal and change into the 9-tailed fox but if that happens…' he thought. Iruka jumped through the trees. 'found him!' he gasps.

"Naruto give me the scroll before mizuki finds us!" he said. Naruto landed and took a powerful leap into the chest of iruka. And landed on a tree branch sending iruka skidding across the ground. "naruto w-why?" he asked naruto laughed "hehehe" he smiled a foxy grin. A puff of smoke reviled mizuki. "how did you know it was me?" he asked. A few moments and naruto puffed into a cloud reveling iruka "cause I'm iruka." He smiled softly at mizuki. "I see.." mizuki smiled. "hahaha you would even transform into the very thing that killed your parents?" he asked. "can't you se you idiot I would never give some one like you the scroll can't you see naruto and I are the same!" he laughed in iruka's face "can't you SEE? If you use the scroll you can do what ever you wanted!" mizuki smiled. "there is no way that damn demon wouldn't use the power unlike what your assuming!" mizuki held his arms out.

Iruka sighed "yeah" 'I knew it even deep down iruka sensei doesn't acknowledge me.' The pricking of tear naruto knew it wouldn't be long before he cried he clutched the scroll to his chest. "yea the demon would do that but naruto ISINT the demon fox! He is.. one of my students he is one of my best sure he may not try as hard as some of the other but he has felt pain and he carries that in his heart! He isn't the demon fox he is a member of the village of the leaf! He is naruto uzumaki!" iruka smiled. By hearing this naruto was crying like a child that had fallen and scraped his knee iruka did care about him! "humph what ever… "mizuki jumped down from his branch and unclipped his final shuriken "you know iruka I was planning on finishing you off later but I have changed my mind! Ill end you now!" he spun the shuriken fast as he could and threw the shuriken aiming to kill iruka naruto rushed mizuki but it was to late "NOW HURRY UP AND DIE!" mizuki yelled as the shuriken raced toward iruka naruto threw the scroll at the spinning star it collided with the shuriken knocking it off its path but it still sped toward iruka it hit him in his right shoulder pinning him to the tree he cried out in pain and his head slumped down naruto stood wide eye

"Nooo iruka sensei!" he screamed and looked towards mizuki his eyes turning red and his whisker marks filling out more his nails and his teeth elongated. He raised his hand slowly and pointed at mizuki "you will die you monster!" he yelled as he formed the hand seal for the shadow clone and thousands of clones poofed into existence. "I-impossible!'' mizuki yelled "now you will pay for killing iruka!" he yelled as all the clones and naruto charged mizuki a scream was heard through out the forest as naruto ripped mizuki to peaces maiming him till the point he to ware he wished he was dead. When naruto finished he was missing an eye and his right arm and his left leg from the knee down.

"This is the least I could have done for iruka I should have killed you! And I still might!" naruto clenched his fist. "naruto. That's enough he is finished naruto." He turned around and their stood sarutobi the third hokage. He walked naruto home if he had known how to read chakra he would have known that iruka was alive but that would come later he need naruto to get ready for next years classes. "naruto that was quite the jutsu you preformed I'm proud of you." He smiled at naruto looked up at him with a forced grin and he knew it thinking iruka was dead had changed naruto he would not have guessed that this change would be ever present in naruto from today on.

Once they reached naruto's apartment they parted ways naruto had given the old man back the scroll and he made his way to bed and the old man returned the scroll back to its proper place. "Naruto I hope your going to be ok I hope this doesn't effect you to deeply all wounds heal but every one has their scars…" sarutobi sighed softly as he retired for the night. The next day a scroll was delivered to one naruto uzumaki. "Hmm a scroll." Naruto slid the scroll open and started to read.

_ Naruto I'm sorry that you had to witness what happened to iruka I know he as a dear friend of yours. _Naruto sighed. 'Yes sarutobi he was a dear friend. He was my only friend.' _It is sad naruto he is a great ninja but these things happen I'm sorry you had to witness mizuki's betrayal. These things are common in the ninja world I hope this doesn't bear on you naruto. Your grandfather sarutobi, also the third hokage and naruto if you ever have the need to talk I'm her for you_. Naruto smiled softly as he finished the scroll. "it has gramps more than anyone will ever know." Naruto closed and clutched the scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so please don't be a gram Nazi and all criticism welcome I don't really care about flames but please! Ill be nice to you if you be nice to me. The next chapter of "from the shadows". The next chapter of the story will be up in a little time as possible.

_Chapter man in the skull mask. _ Not all of my chapters will be this long but I'm going to try my best to at least 3k in words but I will most certainly going to aim for 4 or 5k words per chapter, but no less than 3k. I might end up changing the plot more to fit me but I'm not a 100 % sure yet ill will post if I change my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

man in the skull mask.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked back from the academy office to his home taking a short cut through an ally and bumped into a man. "Oh I am sorry mister. I didn't see you." Naruto smiled a forced weak smile it didn't feel right to go to the academy with iruka not being their. "Oh its fine I should have moved." The man looked down at the young boy.

Naruto looked up at the man he had jet black hair and he wore anbu armor that was grey over a black shirt and black sleeves from his hands to his wrists that went to his mid bicep with black gloves that had a grey plate covering the top of his hands and what looked like gauntlets with razor sharp claws on his fingers with the kanji for dark the plates. He wore black anbu pants and grey and black combat boots with grey shin guards and the sleeves on his fore arms that matched the rest of the metal plates on the rest of his body on his right arm the anbu tattoo. He wore a grey metal mask shaped similar to a skull with a scar across the right eye that ran veridical about an inch from the eye slit.

"I never seen an anbu like you before." Naruto closed his eyes taking in the look of the man before him. "ah your not wrong naruto I've taken a liking to you and I can see your talent naruto I think you have the makings of a great if not the best ninja of the whole world." He smiled and patted naruto shoulder. (I know he's is wearing metal claws that are sharper than razors and he pats his shoulder just roll with it Please) naruto looked up at the man. "Yea yea! I've heard that one! Before!" naruto swayed as he said to the man and placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the man squinting.

"Naruto I'm an anbu black ops and I'm also a ninja and I always mean what I say." He smiled under his mask. "Naruto I'm going to train you to become a powerful ninja." Naruto raised his brow. 'Hmm powerful?' naruto thought. "All right I will train with you if you can make me stronger." Naruto said as he pointed at the man. "Ok naruto ill train you since you want the training we will start there is once week before you have to get back to the academy for your second year and by the time I'm done you will be very good ninja before you even finish the academy!" he smiled from behind his mask. Naruto nodded and lead his house he unlocked the door and let dark in and followed. "This is where you live?" he asked and naruto nodded. "I know it's not much but it is a better than where I was a few years ago I was homeless cause the orphanage kicked me out." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Its home for me though I'm thankful the hokage gave it to me." Naruto smiled softly and looked around him. "This is my home and it's more than any one in the stupid village." Naruto sighed softly.

He turned to face naruto and walked over to him. "Naruto what's wrong? You aren't being loud or acting all wild." He said as he walked up to naruto. "Iruka was attacked by mizuki and was killed." Hum was all the man said as he walked over to the window. "Naruto there is a time for everything and everything has its time. I'm not originally from this time. I am but from a different reality but I come to this time in every one I travel to. I come for you naruto you're my dear friend the place I came from my original time It was not good their it was bad filled with hate and malice and full of war and I was weak I believed in peace it didn't turn out at all like my master had said it would have I failed him naruto I learned the dark secret of this world and with that secret came a power stronger than I have never known and now I am almost immortal the only way I can keep living is with your help naruto you're the reason I have lived many many lives and naruto their is something truly great in you!" "He smiled and turned his smile hidden by his mask.

"hu?! What do you mean?" naruto cocked his head to the side. "I know I have the fox with me it's kept me safe for five years ." the man laughed and shook his head. "Naruto call me de." He smiled and placed his rite hand on his right arm and the gauntlet disappeared into a seal on his sleeve. And he did the other the same way. He patted naruto's head. "I'm not talking about the fox I'm just saying that with my help you could unlock your maximum potential." He smiled under your mask. And naruto smiled up at him a true smile. "How do you do that?" naruto asked excitedly. "All it will take is a little bit of pain and bit of blood and sweat and you will be on your way to becoming a strong ninja!" he said with a happy tone. Naruto smiled up at him. "Well that shouldn't be to hard!" he smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear naruto and ill give you a little secret about the its going to be a bit painful at first and every time you use for the first few times its going to make your eyes are going to sting after you use it at least until you get use to using it naruto." he bowed his head looking at naruto.

From this angle he could look into de's eyes the iris and center of his eye were purple and a lose spiral appeared the silver of the spiral standing out against the purple his eyes had changed their morph complete. They were hypnotizing they were unlike any thing naruto had ever seen he felt a cold chill run up his spine. The look the, the vibe the eyes made him look and emitted it felt as if he was looking at the face of a reaper the angel of death. "Naruto this is the power I was talking about". De deactivated the jutsu and his eyes returned to their normal bright blue eyes. Naruto smiled and looked at his eyes. "Hey your eyes are the same color as mine." Naruto smiled almost yelling de looked at the little boy with a smile riding his face. "Hump I see that we do naruto." de smile only grew more as he talked with naruto through the night.

"So de what was that thing you did with your eyes?" naruto asked as he look at de's eyes. De smiled and sighed softly. "Naruto it's a special type of jutsu that occurs in the eyes and in the mind that gives the user the ability to not only read opponents moves and chakra it's called a doujutsu it's a type of ability that gives the user not only a lightning affinity and also another random affinity that will complement your own affinity. I'm going to go ahead and say your affinity is most likely going to be wind." Naruto was staring at de like he was a moron he had learned all about the chakra and blood lines. "no offence but I do know about all this but I will admit your doujutsu is one I have not seen I have already herd about all the current 2 eye types the village already holds." Naruto sighed as he explained. De smiled "yes that may be naruto but this type is like a combination of the two. But better it has all the strengths of both of them but neither of their weakness." He explained.

"But I will admit it is a little complicated. It is the key to for you to help me become immortal." He said the last part deadly serous. "So how will it work?" naruto asked. "Will I also become immortal?" naruto asked. De sighed "yes but all in do time naruto." naruto smiled as de handed naruto a peace of paper. "Ok naruto channel some of your chakra into the paper and we will know for sure what your chakra is." He watched as naruto channeled his chakra into the paper and it will split in half. "Ah! So your affinity is wind that is good." He smiled under his mask. 'Good this will make things so much easier!' he thought and sighed softly as he took out another peach of paper. And done the same as naruto it split in half and one half crumpled and the other lit on fire and burned to ash. Naruto gaped at the paper. "Oh wow you really do have 3 types!" naruto smiled up at the de. "Indeed I do naruto and soon you will naruto that is if you still want this?" he asked. Naruto nodded his head rapidly. "Yea yea I want 3 types to!" naruto smiled happily.

De nodded and smiled and set on the floor and crossed his legs. "Ok naruto set in front of me, and we will do this. He smiled as naruto quickly jumped to the floor and mimicked de. He smiled and watched de unseal his gauntlet and looked at naruto. "Alright naruto remember what I said about pain and blood?" de asked talking in a subtle tone. Naruto nodded squinting at him and looked at his now clawed hands. "Yessss" naruto said looking at his hands again. "Why do you ask?" behind his mask he smiled and looked into naruto's eyes. "Hold up your hand." He stated. Naruto compelled to his demand and held up his hand their palms facing each other In a rather fast motion he felt a quick pain in the tips of all his finger and their were 2 small poof's and his gauntlets were sealed and their were cuts on his hands and he pressed his finger tips to naruto's and naruto let out a gasp and his eyes started to burn and his eye sight now started to blur.

His bright blue eyes now changing to mirror de's eyes, naruto's eyes got the far away look like when he dispelled a clone memories flooded into his mind the overwhelming felling of his head felt as if it were being split into he let out a cry of pain and the world started to fade into blackness.

De smiled softly as his job was done the torch had been passed on to the next warrior of darkness the king of shadows. De stood up and picked up naruto and carried him to his bed and covered him up. "Naruto I'm sorry but the will of shadows has been passed to you. Ill see you in the morning." He smiled and patted naruto's shoulder and left the bed room and headed to the couch he took off his armor and laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning naruto woke up his eyes hurt like hell and he had a mind melding headache he walked into the living room. "Hey de what was that all about?!" he said in a low angry voice de walked out of the kitchen and handed naruto a small cup with a green substance in it smelt like rotting garbage and he grimaced at the smell. "Oh man this smell like rank butt!" naruto pinched his nose and sighed as he looked at de who was wearing a black mesh shirt and his anbu pants fitted with an unbuttoned black vest. "Go on naruto drink it will make your headache go away and your eyes not hurt so bad." Naruto sighed and slumped his head in defeat and downed the glass and the pain in his eyes and head instantly go away but his eyes still were left with a slight stinging sensation. "Hey it taste good but it smell oh man its horrid."

Naruto's eye brow starting to tick at de, because he was just standing their looking at naruto's wallet. "Is that a frog?" he asked slowly turning his head to naruto. "Yes. Yes it is." Naruto glared at de. "Got a problem with frogs?" naruto asked now aggravated. De shrugged"I was just thinking you were more into foxes than frogs. Is all." Naruto gaped at de. "I can't help it I like them both." Naruto shrugged.

"Any way what is this ability called?" naruto asked. De turned to naruto looked him in the eyes. "Naruto it's called keashopin. Also know as eye of the death god." (ok I know that that is not a real word with a real translation I made it up and it sounded really cool me is all after all this is a ff! )He turned and finished equipping his armor.

Naruto let his mouth fall open almost sure that it bounced off the ground and then let a smile grace his features. "That is so awesome!" he smiled at de. "It is naruto it's a powerful ability and you will get stronger naruto I know you will and you have all the memories off all the past there have been people like us for a long time naruto." naruto cocked his head. "What do you mean? People like us?" naruto asked.

De turned to naruto and walked over to him and smiled behind his mask. "Naruto the people like us shadow lords. I my self am a dark lord. Ok I must give you a quick lesson in chakra first."

He smiled softly behind his mask. "When a person uses a jutsu they expel energy and from that energy that uses both the physical and spiritual energies they create negative energy or negative chakra and that is what gives a dark their powers. There are negative abilities much like jutsu the hand seals are the same. But their aren't different types like fire and wind and water or elements like that." Naruto nodded taking every detail in and absorbing it like a sponge. "Naruto it's all one type in our case but I don't want you to use them think of them as a SS-type jutsu or a forbidden jutsu their not to be used lightly!" he said stepping closer to naruto. "You got it but will you teach me to use them?" naruto all but begging.

"I will naruto but don't use them unless you absolutely have to your going to have to use your new eyes to learn them they have been bestowed with in you all ready every jutsu I've seen and used every jutsu I have seen and the countless others since the time of our kind naruto." naruto smiled from ear to ear the new he herd only making him happier by the word. 'I can't wait to get to use them.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok naruto here's the deal tonight we will train and every night we will continue the training till the night before you go back to school and with every thing you have learned you will become the next ruler of darkness!"

He smiled behind his mask and brought his right hand to his mask and undone the clips with the other and naruto watched as he was about to remove his mask. Seconds seamed like hours as the figure before him was about to remove his mask naruto's heart started to beat faster with each passing second. The mask slowly fell from his face and naruto's face wore a look of shock his eyes wide as the mask was removed from his face. "Gahhhhh!" naruto yelled as his face blank no eyes nose mouth were present. The mask was set back into place and he laughed.

"You thought I was going to show you my face?" de asked. "YES! I though you were!" naruto sigh as he drooped his head. "That was mean!" he almost cried. De laughed. "It was! It really was but I couldn't resist that. I'm sorry." He chuckled at naruto. De looked out the window, naruto walked into the kitchen to get his morning fix of ramen. Naruto pulled the paper lid off the cup of ramen and filled it to the ring with boiling water and turned to face de. "Hey what did you mean when you said that I had all the memories of the past people like us? If that was true then why don't I remember them?" naruto asked.

"And are you immortal now?" naruto cocked his head to the side. De smiled and looked towards naruto. "Yes I am now and it is true but before you remember the past you have to die." He said as he stepped towards naruto. The boy raised his arm as he flinched trying to shield himself. "What do you mean I must die? You just gave me all of these powers?!" naruto said as he backed against the counter. "Naruto you must be born of darkness to inherit the will of shadows. You already know the shadow clone jutsu do you not? Naruto that is just the tip of ice burg! There are so many more things you can do once you awaken the abilities with in you!" de said darkly as he stepped ever closer to the boy who was now shaking in fear. "DE de don't kill me! You were supposed to be my friend!" naruto yelled as he was a step away from him. De raised his hand back and placed his hand on naruto's shoulder "hahaha you thought I was going to kill you?! No naruto it's just an expression. Yes you have the memories but there is a step that we have to take for the memories to be unlocked." He smiled and ruffled naruto's hair and smiled behind his mask. Naruto's face went blank and his eye brow started to twitch. "You're an ass you know that?" naruto turned his head and started to chow down on his ramen.

De just laughed and turned his head to the window. "Ok naruto to night we awaken your memories and your powers." Naruto smiled and slurped his noodles and nodded vigorously. De nodded and went to the living room and knelt down and meditated.

The day grew darker as the sun faded into the end of the sky the sight of the moon bore the time of the training would be started. De eyes slowly opened and looked at the moon his eyes slowly shifting the power of the moons rays giving birth to the keashopin he turned his head slowly naruto had sat on the couch all day eating ramen and staring at de amazed he was able to stay in the same position for so long and not move or even go to the bath room naruto noticed his eyes most of all the blood ability already activated.

"Naruto the keashopin is most powerful under the rays of the moon when the eyes are the sharpest when the reaper walks the moon shines bright casting its careful glare over the world guiding the hold of souls of those needing to pass on and leave this woeful life." Naruto was almost laughing at the words de had said. If looks could kill then naruto would have been set on fire by de his face was contorted in anger and he smiled the boy was not totally gone. He remembered something like this. That had happened to him much like naruto had been through. He moved closer to naruto and wacked him on the head. "HEY! Do you want to know how to control your powers!" he rested back and looked at naruto.

"Ouch! That hurt de!" naruto rubbed his head. "Ok ok I'm serous now! Lets awaken my abilities now." He said as he got up and slipped on his shoes and headed to the door de followed him and when they were out side they jumped to the roof and de took off and naruto followed him.

"Hey de where are we going?" naruto asked as he looked up at de. De looked over his shoulder. "Were going to training ground 44." He smiled under his mask. At the same time they both said in unison "the forest of death" naruto's face paled at eh words he had herd stories from the other students who had tried the genin test a few years back. "Why are we going their for?" naruto asked in a shakily voice. De turned his head and smiled under his mask. "simple to train the only other person that would even enter the forest is anko and she is off on a mission currently and the forest is all open for us to train the animals know better than to mess with me."

He turned his head to the quickly approaching forest. And stopped once he was standing at the gate be for him. "All right naruto this is where were going to train you naruto this is the night you are going to awaken you keashopin" he look at naruto through the eye slots in his mask his keashopin activating he looked up at the moon his eyes flaring to life and he waved his hand the gate swung open and he walked through and led naruto to the side then waved his hand and the gate closed.

Naruto watched in awe as the gate willed to his command watching the chain and lock unclick itself the chain moved on its own and to the side he then walked in and naruto fallowed him in and the chain and gate and lock and chain all reassembled into its previous state of a locked gate.

"All right time to begin naruto come on." De leapt to the trees naruto followed his lead and they both fled to the center of the forest not to far from the tower that loomed over the forest. Naruto looked around taking in all the moving creatures the huge bugs and animals that made this forest their home. "MAN! Did you see how big that tiger was? It was the size of a covered storage wagon!" de laughed and nodded. "Yes I did and it was a smaller one!" naruto's face was twitching and he was shocked that it was a small one. "Are you sure that it's safe to be here?" naruto gulped and looked at dark. "Yes I'm sure that it is more than safe out here naruto." de smiled under the cover of his mask. Naruto looked at de and shook his head clearing any traces of fear if de was here then he was sure no harm would not befall him.

"Ok de how do we do this? How do we awaken my keashopin?" naruto asked as he looked to de and then to the moon. De turned to naruto and looked at him with his keashopin fully activated "Naruto its time the moon is its highest point of the night its time to awaken your keashopin." Naruto smiled at de and de had a small soft and sad smile for naruto knowing that this will most likely be the last true smile that he shared. These moments will be few and far in between.

"Naruto there is something I must tell you that once you do this there is no turning back. The pain they all felt the love the loss the hurt and the joy their memories are all going to be yours. Do you understand naruto?" de asked as he turned to face our blond ninja. Naruto nodded and smiled softly and looked to the moon. "I am ready now de." He nodded and placed his hands up palms facing naruto. Naruto done the same and de struck naruto's finger tips once more and then his own and pressed their fingers together.

The memories unlocking each moment the wind of time blew merging the past lives of all the previous persona that had came before them each face shifted as each memory revealed itself each opening the their eyes and hearts to every feeling that was held with in each person just like the last the blue eyes that held a generations story a full life passed in a mere second and a new life unfolding every emotion every feeling of pain and love and hatred and happiness and every feeling in between the countless lives this secret that only one in a generation knows passing their life on to the next every hope every loss every corner of the know world all playing into the mind of our young hero and the counterpart before him the grains of time slip through the folly of this merging of thousands of souls is this what really makes one immortal? Or is it really the fact of passing knowledge to another of a small peace of a soul to gather in a single collective of knowledge placed in a single vessel? One thing was burned into the mind of our hyperactive and knucklehead ninja, the one persons face but shared by the countless lives the vast knowledge passed through them all and yet all belonged to the one single person the soul that seamed to be divided but not really, the collective made up one the same person a million upon millions times itself. Is the answer something or nothing? The thoughts inside the young boys head all sorting themselves out and finding a home in the mind of one naruto uzumaki.

The face the only face he knew in them all was his it was his face every one of the memories held in the head with his face. They were all him? His now activated keashopin eyes looked into the man before him.

His face was it his face to? Their hands split apart their eyes alike the man brought his hand up to his mask and unclipped it and held his right hand to the mask as his other hand unfastened the last clip and the mask slip out of place revealing a man with a face much like naruto's but with a more rugged features and the ever present whisker marks 3 littering each cheek of his face.

"once we experience a great pain naruto a pulse is sent in every direction in the universe that's when the shadow makes its will known and then its time to pass the torch to the next person that person is you but I never thought it would be at this young of an age naruto you have the memories of thousands of others in your head and so do I but that doesn't mean you use everything in your head no doubt you are smarter now but you will have to train your brain and your body to match the skill in your head and that's what I am here to do naruto I am here to help you surpass every one and do what all of us have failed to do." His eyes were full of sorrow as he looked down at the young boy before him the feeling of pain pricked his heart.

"naruto you must win against the fight that is to come one day you have to stop them naruto every one of my friends died naruto they were slaughtered like labs at an alter. Their sacrifice will not have been in vain if you can surpass us I know in my heart naruto that you are the one to do it the one that will defeat them." De smiled down at the young boy much like himself he had once believed in the power of love and the hopeful future of peace that would never come.

Naruto could only gape at the man in front of him. "You're me?" he asked his right hand on his chest and his left hand pointing at the man or…him? "Yes in a way I am but I am from a different world I used a jutsu to get here its called dimension jump it is only know by those who of the shadow court in your time this group will not come together till near the end of the last great ninja war or the few people who escape the jutsu of most evil ninjas." He said as his eyes fell partly closed a look of sadness shone on his face under the sorrowful glare of the moon.

"So all the memories of the 4th war are true each is a different out come of either or?" naruto asked as he scratched his head and then looked up at the moon. His keashopin shining to the moon "naruto its time you get the outfit of the dark court it is very similar to anbu armor but its any color you want. I am guessing you want orange armor?" de asked as he slid up his arm and bit his thumb and poof a set of anbu black pants and a black mesh shirt and a black vest that he would all grow into his armor is like de's but orange and he didn't have a mask.

Naruto quickly changed into his now outfit and smiled softly the memories of all the other naruto counterparts wore but each was unique he remembered that de's actual armor was cyan. "De what is your real name is it naruto to?" the small armored boy looked up at him. He laughed and smiled at naruto "Naruto my real name is dakure uzumaki like I said we all are unique naruto we share a soul but we are all different. But you can call me de." He patted naruto's head and smiled down at naruto. "We have the same last name so are we related or are we the same?" naruto questioned.

He laughed again and smiled at naruto "we are the same naruto kindred spirits." naruto nodded. Naruto looked at his hands and clenched and unclenched them flexing them out he had so many memories so many jutsu to master. He smiled it was like having a personal library of infinite jutsu in his head. Then a question hit him. He looked a over to de "Hey de I was wondering how dose his make you immortal?" dakure smiled down at naruto and sighed softly.

"naruto its cause I'm not immortal I will live on in your memories and in the one that you pass the memories to as will you live through the next and so on through the rest in a since it is in a since it is a form of immortality." De smiled at naruto and patted his head. "All right naruto time to start training!" he smiled.

Naruto nodded as he and de started to train naruto was a fast leaner picking up things that have taken a wile for anyone else to learn.

The week that followed that night naruto had personally been training from sun up to sun down until the point that when he and de would train at the forest of death. Naruto had improved by leaps and bounds de wouldn't admit it but he was shocked at how fast naruto learned. He had mastered over 25 wind type jutsu and their dark style. Naruto had his hands on his knees and panting loudly he had just finished his spar with de his charka was almost depleted from their fight de wasn't winded naruto could not understand he chucked it up to fighting in a war and being as old as he was. For a ninja 28 was a great accomplishment in it's self and he had the biggest amount of chakra naruto had ever seen. He smiled at naruto from behind his mask his mask and his armor was now its original color cyan naruto liked the color but his was orange and he knew it but if he would have had to chose another color it would have been his.

The little naruto slept during the nights he would have dreams of the past well someone's past their names and faces he knew like they were his own from what de said they were apart of him so in a way they were him and he accepted this he welcomed their knowledge and their flaws and their pain and joy he had never thought he would be this powerful but thanks to de he was and all the others like him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok second chapter is done the next is currently in progress. Ok so please don't be a grammar Nazi and all criticism welcome I don't really care about flames but please! Ill be nice to you if you be nice to me. The next chapter of "from the shadows". The next chapter of the story will be up in a little time as possible.

_Chapter 3. Lurid fracture. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3. Lurid fracture.

Ok well our favorite fox will be returning in this chapter the reason she didn't make an appearance is cause of the memories she was having a grand old time of sorting through the memories he was given via de. But she will be returning is this one she will be doing a lot of talking so if I miss bolding out something she said please don't let it bug you to much I'm going to try to proof read and fix as much as I can if you are enjoying the story and have a comment please leave a review and I will try to answer all questions as truthfully and non-spoiler wise. Enough of ranting please enjoy this chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up and yawned as he slapped the button on his alarm clock and threw his legs over the bed and forcefully dragged himself into his shower striping to his birthday suite as he went he pulled the shower door lazily open and turned on the hot water valve and the water sprang from the head of the shower nozzle he shivered as a the vapors of the cold water breached the warmth of his skin. He let out of a sigh as he held his hand under the water ad climbed in as the water reached a comfort of a hot shower, It welcomed him in he sunk his head as the water rained down upon him after the water started to turn cold as it washed the soap from his hair and body. He shook his hair out and turned the water off and grabbed a towel hanging on wall.

He dried off and walked over to the sink and pulled out his tooth brush and the tube of paste and he smeared some on the brush and started to clean his teeth and his left hand grabbed a brush and quickly speed the brush through his hair. He looked up at his hair as he leaned back up from rinsing his mouth out. He looked in the mirror and looked at the tips of his hair they were stained jet black and he smiled. 'Well I think that it's an improvement' he smiled as he ran his hand through his hair he smiled as his hair sprang back into place like it had a mind of its own. He walked back into his bedroom and slipped on his boxers and then his black anbu pants and his mesh shirt and he slid on his black vest leaving it undone showing his chest and his belly through the open slit of his vest and the mesh shirt he wore these sleeves with orange leather straps clipped all the way up to the end of the sleeves that ended at the bicep.

(If you have seen the naruto movie road to ninja the sleeves that menma wore when his jacket faded those kinds of sleeves but the first layer being black and the straps being orange).

He left off the armor but wore the under suite that de had given him. He walked out to the kitchen and heated up some water and poured it in his cup of ramen and he pealed an orange he chuckled at the irony in his hand. He devoured the orange and to consume the time waiting for the ramen to cook. "I hate the time it takes god it seams like it takes for ever!" naruto sighed and slumped his head and sighed as he popped the last orange wedge between his teeth and he chewed it up and was lost in thought about the flavor of the color orange his eyes steaming with the look of "far away" look in his eyes. He shook his head and looked at the ramen with happiness strewn across his face he smiled and grabbed a pair of chop sticks and with a "snap" he started to dig in the ramen he slurped the doughy goodness from the gods, or he liked to claim.

All the sudden de walked in his mask in place and smiled at naruto. "Hey naruto I have to leave I have some business to take of among the elemental nations my dream was to travel all across the world." De slipped a necklace off of his neck it had 2 strings a yin-yang pendant he pressed both of the dots of each color and pulled the pendant apart and gave naruto the black half the sharp end of the pendant pointing down and naruto looked up at de. "What's this for?" naruto asked as he fingered the half between his thumb and first finger his gaze returning to the pendant piece. De smiled and raised his mask so naruto could see his smile. "Naruto it's my gift to you. It's a small peace to remember me by. But also if you hang it in your window no matter where I am I will return soon and ill also send letters to you letting you know how my trip is going." He smiled at naruto and set his mask back in place and patted naruto on the head.

"Naruto wile I am away that means you cant just slack off on training!" he chuckled. And naruto nodded and smiled and raised his patted his sleeves, "I will and thank you for teaching me every thing de I will remember you!" he nodded and held out his hand to naruto and naruto shook his hand de smiled behind his mask naruto had grown strong with the little time he had been here with the gravity seals and the chakra weights naruto's body was toned and sculpted he had trained non stop for a week his strength only growing. Naruto's affinities had been sharpened as much as de could naruto had to find other ways to hone his skills.

"Naruto go now before you're late for class I want you to continue being the dead last of the class a ninja's best weapon is deception." Naruto nodded he under stood things better now and with the teachers help he would remain the worst in grades cause most people didn't like him for the fox that he held with in him. But he would fool them all and stay true to he ninja way. Naruto and de walked to the door and he let de out and he turned to face naruto. "Hey remember I am all ways going to be their for you!" de smiled and he ruffled naruto's hair and he was gone in a vortex of leafs. "By de" naruto's smile faded as the storm of leafs dissipated.

Naruto walked through the hallway and down the stairs and out the door towards the academy.

Naruto had picked up a drink on the way to class he was quickly becoming addicted to this stuff. 'God mtn dew is great tomorrow I am going to try voltage!' he thought to himself. He threw the bottle in the garbage and opened the door to the class room and walked him what he saw made the world stop.

Iruka turned to naruto and smiled. "Hey naruto where have you been?" naruto was frozen solid the world around him started spin he quickly lashed his arm out and grabbed a hold of the door frame. "I-iruka?" naruto asked as he quickly squinted and wiped out a kunai and rushed the iruka imposter. "WHO ARE YOU!" he screamed as he was on iruka in seconds flat the man barely had time to grab naruto's wrist. "Naruto! It's me iruka!" he said as he held naruto in place. "Impossible! I watched you die!" naruto growled through clenched teeth. "Naruto I didn't die! I was in the hospital the whole week! I just got my lung busted and a few ribs! I would have died I it wasn't for me enforcing the spot where I got hit with chakra! naruto ask the hokage and see if you don't believe me! I haven't seen you in a week no one could find you to tell you!"

Naruto sighed and looked up at iruka. "Ok IRUKA if you are him then what do you do for me on my 8th birthday?" naruto asked. Iruka smiled at naruto and relaxed and stood straight and smiled at naruto. "I got you a cake with the number 8 on it I gave you your first kunai and shuriken. You were so happy and you have always wanted to become a ninja your favorite food is ramen and I take you to ichiraku ramen stand every year for our birthdays its also where I took you after you after you cleaned the paint off of the hokage stone faces after you finished cleaning them." Naruto sighed and hugged iruka in a bear hug and a naruto's eyes started to prick. "I thought you were dead iruka sensei." Iruka smiled and hugged naruto and patted his head. "Naruto it's harder than that to kill a leaf ninja you should know that and after class we will go to ichiraku's?" naruto nodded into iruka's chest approving his question. "Ok naruto it's almost time for class to start and how did you move so fast? I was barely able to keep up with you." Iruka smiled down at naruto. "I was training to become stronger since I thought you died I wanted to be stronger to be able to protect those who were precious to me!" naruto looked up at iruka and let him go and walked to his seat the top row by the window if you were walking into the room it would have been the right side of the room.

As he waited for class to start he watched the children pile in and file into the "school groups." The cool kids the out cast the dead last and the popular. Naruto smiled to himself he got a group all to his self. But he then quickly put up the mask he now wore instead of the happy knucklehead he was stoic blank face that he had practiced the whole week before. Not only had his physical and jutsu skill had increased but also his for the lack of a better term poker face. The lack of facial express could rival that of hyuuga. He smiled as many of the head clam heirs were in this class. All the sudden naruto's head hit the table his world went black.

Many ignored the audible thump of the boy in the back of the class. The one person who actually looked was a pale young girl that smiled at the boy a blush adored her face. 'Oh naruto you're always so funny! And cute so cute…' the thoughts of one hinata hyuuga trailed to what no normal thoughts of a 12 year old should her face only growing redder by the second. Meanwhile with naruto the boy was back in his mindscape the roaring grassland and a dream house naruto had made for the woman that lived in his head. 'You know its weird having a chick inside you I wonder if this is what chicks feel like?' naruto thought to himself. "Hey I herd that!" a woman yelled as she came out of the house. "You hungry? I made waffles." She smiled and naruto took off towards the woman. "Waffles? Hell yea!" naruto smiled at the lady. "So kurama how is your day?" naruto asked as he walked up and hugged her. "Its good naruto I know your in class right now and I was wanting you to know that now that de is gone I will be training you I locked away a lot of jutsu from your memories cause they are way to powerful for you to lean some of them blew my mind the thought and time put into some of them are just beyond me I mean they are some serious jutsu they could destroy the world in ways that are just so destructive but when you are in desperation I guess you have to use what you have to." The foxy lady smiled at naruto and looked up to him and smiled. "This is for your own good naruto I'm just trying to save you." She smiled at the young boy. "I know kurama and I thank you the power could go to my head I might do something I know I would regret." He smiled at the lady she wore a pair of blue denim jeans and a white tank top with the word fox written across the bust of the shirt.

She was incredible she couldn't turn full human due to the seal so she was a furry fox girl or woman who had a sizable bust and a heart shaped rump she had the ideal body for any man. But naruto didn't pay much attention to her curves like she wish he did but he was still a boy and once he grew up he would pay closer attention to her. But most of all curves she had he was most fond of her tails all nine of them sometimes they would cuddle and watch a movie and he would play with them like they were toys. She liked the boy and had grown very fond of him over the past 12 years he was turning 13 soon and she would have to set him down and give him the "talk" something she was dreading and hoped that would go easy and not be weird but judging from his earlier remark the time was getting closer.

"So what do you have planned for today kurama?" naruto asked. She smiled and batted his face with her tails and she giggled as he tried to nip at her tails she was trying to flirt but as with naruto the way to him was his tummy the food on the table was the only thing he was wanting to cow down on right now he knew that it wouldn't actually make him full but she had a way to play with his brain to make him taste and smell them! And god they were gooood! He loved them a lot! He looked up at the lady whose flirtations were lost upon and smiled she returned the smile and he started eating and she sat beside him. They laughed and talked and set up a date for later tonight and naruto said good by and woke up.

A little drool escaping his lips 'from the waffles got to be!' he said as he wiped the saliva from his mouth and cheek. 'God I'm craving waffles now!' he pouted on the inside his face remained the same. 'Oh man I hope no one seen me do that!' he thought to himself he looked around as kids were still piling in. 'oh yea time difference what was only a few moments in the real world I can spend several hours on my mind.' Naruto smiled at the thought, remembering a lot of the moments that he had spent with kurama. Naruto looked around taking in the looks of all the clan heirs first was the boy bearing a dog on his head with red stripes on his cheeks.

'Hmm has to be an inuzuka.' Naruto thought. With de's help he had got some info from the library on the local clans that made up the ninja council. The next one naruto spotted was the girl with lavender eyes. 'Oh its hinata!' Naruto spotted the next boy a high collar shirt with black glasses he had a bug on the tip of his finger and naruto that that was a aburame, the next was the boy with a bag of chips. 'I see chouji is in my class this year.' Naruto smiled a little smile he knew chouji a little they let him eat at their restaurant a few times he and chouji knew each other a little bit they weren't friends, not really. 'Also shikamaru nara the smart but lazy.'

Naruto sighed as the next person he laid eyes on the blond with green eyes. 'Ah yes the infamous ino yamanaka. The self proclaimed gossip queen.' She held the company of a girl one sakura haruno, the dreaded banshee. She was loud and obnoxious and the co-leader of the last uchiha fan club.

Naruto had herd of the slaughter of the uchiha clan he was the last one left and naruto smiled on the inside 'he is a little like me.' The boy had lived a pampered life even more so after his parents died.

The dark haired boy came in and set in the row ahead of naruto his hands in front of his mouth his fingers braided together set in a brewing stare out the window wile the 2 fan-girls squabbled of the seat beside him like birds over a berry. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes the girls stopped their bickering and looked at naruto as if seeing him for the first time their mouth's agape sasuke turned his head to them wandering what had made them go quiet all the sudden. Naruto also noted the silence that had drifted over the room even iruka stopped and stared at the sight before him. The girls and do I mean _GIRLS_ that were gawking at naruto, his eyes opened slowly his gaze slowly making its way to the onlookers his heart started to race even sasuke turned his head at said boy. 'Oh shit what did I do?' naruto thought to himself keeping his face as emotionless as possible. He willed himself not to sweat the challenge being easier said than done.

Naruto's eyes scanned the room and with a monotone voice he asked "Is their something on my face?'' Naruto was growing very uncomfortable at the eyes on him the silence was defining in it self. 'Oh man what has naruto done now?' iruka asked his mind not answering. The class room was quiet to quiet for this class. Ino jumped beside him and looked at sakura "you can sit beside sasuke I'm fine here.' She smiled the rest of the eye's in the room were all thinking one thing 'what the hell is going on.' Another thought shared the minds of all but naruto and iruka 'is that really naruto?' naruto sighed as he hoped and prayed that this is the most that happened today. "ugh oh kit it looks like I'm not the only girl that has noticed your new changes na-ru-to!" the foxy lady in his mind smiled in a sultry voice with made naruto blush but before he could reset his face in stone ino smiled at him and leaned over and whispered "naruto what are you blushing at?" she asked in a sing song voice. This made naruto's eyes dart to ino he didn't move his head. "What are you talking about umm?" naruto asked the blond hoping she would not catch on to the act of playing dumb. She smiled at naruto the fan-girl smile this made a shiver run up the spine of the young blue eyed blond. "I'm ino, ino yamanaka."

She smiled even bigger witch naruto didn't think was possible. "Ino? It's nice to meet you." Naruto looked back at iruka who was smiling naruto pleaded with his eyes for help but iruka shook his head 'ha naruto that's for last year's pranks' ino pouted "you should know that I'm the gossip queen of konoha." She smiled at naruto. "Your naruto right?" he answered her with a soft nod. The voice invaded naruto's mind once more "hey kit check out the little number over their she has been checking you out since she walked in and seen you. Hey wait a second is that the girl you saved from those bullies when you were 4?" kurama asked he mentally nodded as he kept still in the real world. "Yes it's her she is hinata hyuga the heiress of the hyuga mantle when she gets older." Naruto and the fox talked for a few more moments then a hand waved in front of his face. "Naruto hey you have that far away look what you were thinking about?" she asked naruto he then looked at her and shrugged. "Nothing much just some resent events that have happened to me and this October why do you ask?" naruto then turned back to the front of the class room. The rest of the day passed without much excitement except his new friend ino she had followed him everywhere they ate lunch together they talked. Well mostly ino talked and naruto listened and talked with kurama the whole time his body on auto pilot nodding every now and then ino was happy but not that she knew it but before she would have company in her fan group. The day ended naruto waved by to ino and walked home.

Naruto walked into a local store one that would have him anyway he came out carrying a bag when he got home he jumped on his bed and opened the bag pouring its contents out on the black and orange covers was a box it read "yu-gi-oh" on it de had got him hooked on the game he opened the packs and shift through the cards. He got what he wanted. Holographic cards galore! "Oh I love shiny cards!" he almost squealed with excitement. "My god kit you're like a crow!" kurama smiled in his mind. Naruto knew that they wouldn't have much value but the shiny was what was worth it to him! Naruto sleeved the cards he wanted and added the to his deck of cards that would make a better play. This was a secret hobby that no one but kurama knew about. His little indulgence's that made him happier than a lot of things these days this was a great game it had strategy and you had to have skill to play almost like a war game, But with paper. De said it would keep the wits sharp.

Naruto cooked some food and ate for the night. He lay down and told kurama good night and went into his mindscape naruto and kurama laid on the over sized bed they cuddled and naruto drifted into sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes the world around him was in ruin the land was on fire the sky was dark with smoke or were the naturally grey he didn't know it started to rain the earth weeping over the lads wounds the loss of a lot of lives happened lately he could tell the earth was also soaked with the blood of fallen souls but their bodies were no where to be seen the rain now mixing with the blood of the fallen a man stood before naruto clad in all black he had re horns coming from his head. His eyes blood read the eye had a black slit in them his face bore the six marks he had his hair was white like snow he stood their looking at naruto. "naruto…naruto the road before you in that of what is left of konoha naruto the path of darkness you are walking the evil that fill your heart is a danger to all that stand in your way the love you will LOSE the hate you HAVE endured. The peace will NEVER come!" the man growled out as his arm moved slowly his left hand griped the seam of his cloak and raised it up revealing the nasty looking scar over his heart. Naruto grimaced at the size of the scar. "This is what you will BECOME!" the man yelled at naruto.

Out side of his dream kurama was shaking him he was covered in sweat he was jerking violently. The man stepped closer to naruto the world spun around growing faster and faster all the sudden naruto's world stopped spinning their was a man clad in a white robe eyes of the keashopin "naruto this is the road you will travel over come the evil bring peace naruto the love will prosper once again the way of the ninja will bring peace naruto." the man had the same six marks of the man before him but instead of purple his eyes were blue with rings in them. "naruto the path of the sage can save the world naruto this could be the way the world is each path is full of sacrifices and each comes at its own cost there are many choices." Naruto liked this guy better than the other one the faint image of wings out lined the sides of his body giving him an angelic look and with man walked closer the world began to fade and he woke up to kurama screaming his name shaking him.

"Naruto wake your ass up!" she yelled as his eyes fluttered and looked at the beautiful face of kurama. "You look lovely like that." Naruto smiled up at her and she smiled back and then hugged him. "You scared me naruto I thought something had happened to you!" she said as she held him close holding his head into her chest she smiled a smile that only a fox, or naruto could muster.

Naruto was suffocating between the large ample c close to d size breast. She was relentless in holding to her bosom but she let go naruto's head remained for a few seconds enjoying the warmth of her chest. He pulled his head away and looked up at her his nose still polluted by the wonderful smell of cinnamon and the smell of flowers she gave off. "You smell wonderful kurama!" naruto smiled and kissed his head. "Thank god your ok naruto!" She hugged him once more but in a normal hug this time. The rest of the time naruto and kurama talked for a wile and then naruto got up for school his morning routine.

He walked down the streets of konoha to class hoping that today would be less of a drama than yesterday today when he walked in he found hinata sitting in the chair beside his. "Do you mind if I slide in their by the window?" naruto asked as he pulled his right hand from his pocket and pointed at the window. She looked at naruto and a blush dusted her cheeks and she shook her head. "No I don't mind it is your seat after all." She said as she scooted against the wall and let naruto through she smiled up at him as he passed her and sat down in his chair and she slid back up to the desk he smiled and nodded and said a soft thank and she smiled and nodded back but frowned softly as he put on his blank face and looked out the window and watched the clouds.

In separate houses on different streets 2 boys sneezed as they were getting ready one "hmmed" and the other said "what a drag."

Naruto then looked around and turned to hinata. "You know you're here pretty early I guess that what it takes to get the best seats." Naruto smiled at her a true smile one that she missed seeing all the time when ever she saw him he had on that big goofy grin. "Na-narruto?" she asked softly pointing her fingers at one another and tapped the tips of each of her first fingers together. He turned his head and faced her. "Yes hinata?" naruto asked as he looked her in the eyes. She blushed brighter "w-wh-why do you w-ware that mask for?" she asked her stutter getting the better of her. He sighed softly and looked to her.

"Hinata I can't talk about it." He looked tot the floor. "O-oh I-I am sorry for asking n-na-naruto." she said in a very soft voce. Naruto smiled and looked up at hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear. Hinata froze her whole arm seamed to catch on fire at naruto's touch she slowly leaned in to him cherishing every moment of this moment she could. "Hinata? I can't tell you here cause there are eyes and ears every where here." She smiled softly and nodded she fought hard not to faint when naruto had touched her shoulder she was having a much harder time now with his breath on her neck.

It was almost to much for the young hyuga to handle but luckily for her he leaned back with caused her to sigh inwardly at the loss of warmth. Wile naruto leaned back he looked at the corner of the room the back corner closest to the door. The anbu hiding in wall began to sweat he knew naruto had seen him but he did not know how. He would report this to the hokage later in official report. Naruto rested his back against the wall ad looked back at the still blushing hinata.

"You can meet me after class and we will hang out ill tell you all about it then." He smiled and she nodded and on the inside she was screaming to the world of her mind she was going to spend time with naruto alone! Naruto put on his mask as the door slid open the naruto hinata loved withdrew into his shell putting up this strong front. Ino frowned as she walked in her seat had been taken but hinata but she didn't mind she knew that hinata had a huge or should one say massive crush on naruto. today the class was learning about chakra and it uses so naruto opted for staring out the window.

He chatted with his favorite fox in his head on the inside she was chasing him around for still her chocolate waffle. They laughed and played in the field naruto tripped over air and fell onto his side saving the waffle from eating dirt naruto leaned up and started to take a bite out of the waffle then kurama snagged it from him and ripped a chunk out of it and laughed and took off. Naruto jumped to his feet and gave chase to the vixen they were laughing and running a smile was shining bright on naruto's face his body unknowingly supported this smile hinata looked at naruto who seamed to be lost in thought she smiled and blushed as she drank in the smile on his face.

Ino was wishing she had got to sit beside naruto but most of all she noticed the smile he wore she hadn't see him smile in a long time she was glad he had a smile on his face but her thoughts drifted to what he might be thinking about. "Hey give me that waffle!" naruto yelled with a smile on his face. "Nope! Not unless you catch me!" she yelled back and smiled once he got close to kurama she batted at him with her tails she laughed and took another bite of the waffle. "Hey leave me some waffle!" naruto yelled. In the world out side of the mindscape naruto mumbled something about waffles and hinata giggled witch snapped naruto out of his daydream. Naruto looked around the classroom and swallowed the mouth of saliva he had from the taste of the waffle he had bitten in his mind.

All the eyes were on him even sasuke's he looked to iruka who had his head tilted to the side a little a blush adored his face. All the students' eyes were cast at naruto the girls giggling to themselves at the first word they had herd naruto say in 2 days was waffles the guys in the class were thinking he was crazy and he was weird. Hinata was smiling at naruto for the sudden burst of the word but she had seen the blush come and go she thought it was cute just like she thought naruto was cute. "Hey naruto I just want you to know I just finished that scrumptious waffle we made!" kurama smiled at the boys screaming in his mind about his reputation and how now it was ruined.

The time was drawing to an end and hinata could hardly wait for class to be over so she could spend time with naruto she prayed to god or what ever being watched over the world at the moment that she would not faint being so close to naruto. Time seamed to be slower than ever for the young hyuga. Naruto on the other hand was going by way to fast he was thinking of what he should tell her and that was making him nervous at this point. The time was that when all the students ran for the exit naruto and hinata walked side by side heading towards the destined point of their meeting place the top of the 4th stone head of the HokageMountain, naruto sat down and looked over the village of the leaf and hinata joined him setting beside naruto.

"Hinata the reason I wanted you is to tell you why I am like I am now." Naruto told the whole story about mizuki and iruka and how he thought iruka died and finding out why the village hated him, of course he left out the small fact of him talking to the fox inside of him h also left out the facts about de. He had told her about the week he had spent training and the nightmares he had witch were true in some points but they were more like memories. But naruto left out that fact to hinata was taking this all in clinging to every detail. "Naruto I am glad that you told me this and I would like to become your friend naruto and one day ma…"she whispered the last little bit she wanted so bad to tell naruto that she was in love with him but she stopped herself.

Naruto had herd the last little bit she whispered he smiled and looked over at hinata. She turned to him to look at him she took in every detail of his handsome face. "Hinata that would e wonderful I would like a friend hinata, Hey would you like to go on a date sometime?" naruto asked hopping she would say yes. Then a picture flashed in naruto's mind of kurama with the cutes pout she could manage, "narutooo you never take me on dates!" the vixen said with mock hurt in her voice. 'Later kurama I promise!' she smiled happily raising a brow "I'm going to hold you to that!" she liked and whispered the last little words to him in a sultry voice. "Or I am going to hold myself to you!" naruto blushed at her threat hinata smiled and nodded.

"Naruto that would be great!" she smiled at naruto and hugged him. He was a little taken back by the hug but returned it with a great joy. "Naruto I have to get home now but we will talk tomorrow during class!" she smiled and they hugged once more and hinata left for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok third chapter is done the next is currently in progress. Ok so please don't be a grammar Nazi and all criticism welcome I don't really care about flames but please! Ill be nice to you if you be nice to me. The next chapter of "from the shadows". The next chapter of the story will be up in a little time as possible.

_Chapter 4. V3. _ I hope you are all enjoying the story so far I know I am and I am making the story I know its not normal hinata way of things but I can promise you that she will be bolder now and yes she is a bit of a closet perv in my story I will tell you all this now if you are a sasuke fan than take head he is going to receive bashing from the chunin level on. But only mild bashing I'm not a fan of sasuke well a super fan anyway but im not a total hater. Wow 6.k words I enjoyed making the story so far and hopefully I can continue making the plot to my and the readers interest. Ok the reason before any one ask why is kurama talk not in bold is because she isn't in the full 9-tails giant fox form. She is in a furry like form. If you don't know what a furry is google it. Caution use strict search for non pervy images. You have been warned unless that is your cup of tea.


	4. Intermission

Intermission! Attention intermission! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

Ok sorry guys and girls this is not a chapter there is a poll up for options dealing with this story please make you way to my poll and select what you would like to see from the story it would help me decide on witch way the story should go im leaving it up for the next 2 week from the 3rd ill post a chapters every 2 week if not sooner I can actually say I am running chapters right now im busy between thinking of things chapters should have and what they shouldn't im on chapter 8 so far in preplanning and im half way done with chapter 4 it will most likely be the longest chapter of the series I think it has so much going on in it.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch4. V3

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thank you Joker Kane for the thumbs up! Your words made me smile! Our fox our hero and our hyuga will all be have more interplay with each other through this chapter. Hinata's dad want be a douche bag in my fick he will be a simple dad worried for his daughter. This chapter is where some of the hurt/comfort comes in as famous words of one silver haired one eyed ninja "the underneath the underneath" I would love to see naruto and hinata make little blond haired hyuga babies in the show and that's how they will continue the story just a little fyi I have all current 648 chapters of the naruto manga at my disposal so I can get as close to the cannon as possible out side of my changes at least till I see fit that the cannon no longer suites me. Also one more thing in chapter 2 when naruto ask about the 4th ninja war de did not answer him did any one catch that? He straight up ignored naruto and didn't answer him the 4th war may be the last in cannon but not in my story it will go way on past that. And de will play a key part in the war as will naruto. That's all I'm saying don't want to give too much away. Also there is going to a lot of fluff and gore in this chapter this section is going to be dark! I mean real dark…mature content below ill put a few bold words marking the beginning and the end. Look for bold word and then scroll down if you don't want to read fluff or gore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood up and looking at the sun as it made its way to its resting place for the night he turned to face the tree line. "You can come out now." Naruto sighed as the figure walked casually out of the tree.

"How did you know I was their?" the man in the dog shaped mask asked. Naruto looked at the man his silver hair unable to be stopped by gravity stood at an off angle. "Well Mr. Dog It isn't hard when you've spent the last six years running from a mob of ninja and town folk alike cause they want to kill you for something you didn't do all those years ago." Naruto turned to face the setting sun. "You know I was looking after you six years ago when you were almost killed by the mob if I had only been a little faster I could have saved you." The anbu admitted with sadness in his voice. Naruto looked to the man "its fine dog I am100% now, and I'm even better than ever!" he smiled at the man beside him.

"I'm glad to hear that naruto." the man smiled behind his mask. He patted naruto on the shoulder and vanished in a flash of leaves. Naruto's smile shifted away his blank face once again in place he then sunk into the ground. A tree near the building where naruto lived is where he emerged and walked to his door he opened and closed it as he made his way up the stares of the building to his home. Once naruto was home he walked to his bed and fell onto his back laying on his bed facing the roof he closed his eyes and drifted into his mindscape.

Kurama smiled as naruto walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug "it's good to see you." He smiled. "You were quiet all after noon I was worried about you." Naruto said as he pulled back to look at her. "I know naruto I was doing a lot of thinking and I think it's time I told you about your parents naruto." she said with a soft smile. "My parents? You knew them?" he asked. "Yes naruto your parents its time for me to tell you bout them, I think is time naruto you remember the 4th right?" she asked. "Yes the best hokage konoha has ever had he is the one that sealed you in me?" She nodded and smiled a soft smile. "Yes he did naruto his name was minato." He smiled softly and looked at her. "Lets finish this inside."

She took his hand in hers and led him to the couch and they set down. "Naruto the 4th minato was your father." She looked at him and his face was lit with sock he shook his head. "You mean to tell me that my dad the 4th hokage sealed you in his own son?" he asked still not ready to believe the words kurama had said the shock was over whelming. She took his hands in hers and looked at him in the eyes she could tell he was close to crying. "Naruto your mothers name was kushina she was konoha's blood red habanero." Naruto smiled at the nick name and he started to cry. Kurama pulled him in for a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Naruto this next part is going to be hard for me to tell you I don't know if I should you might hate me for it." She said in a low soft voice. Naruto's crying let up a little he leaned back a little and sighed. "Kurama I could never ever hate you." He whispered to her she drew him back in close to her person she held him close like a friend or a loved one she loved naruto he might have know she had to finish this for him to get this off her chest. "Naruto your dad used a sealing method that would cost him his life. Your mother was weak from giving birth when a woman gives birth her chakra is unstable from the strain on their bodies, she used the last of her chakra to hold me down wile your father sealed me into you. The man that was controlling me forced me to attack you your parents died by me at the time. They gave their life for you they loved you so much naruto!" as she finished telling him of their deaths he hugged her even harder he pulled her closer to him clinging on for dear life.

"Kurama!" he half sobbed/screamed she started to cry and held him to her. "I love you! Kurama it wasn't your fault that bastard will pay for what he did to you and my parents!" kurama was crying even harder now. "Oh naruto I love you to! I will always be here for you! I'm so sorry!" he shook his head "don't say that you were forced he will pay kurama!" he said he suddenly moved his lips to hers he kissed her softly and he hugged her close. "I love you!" he whispered to her she was shocked at the kiss she held his head in the crook of her neck as he cried "I love you to naruto so much!" she said as she helped him up and to the bed room they crawled into the bed holding each other with they crying was dyeing down soft sobs and hushes of care were shared by the two.

They held each other close as they drifted to sleep, naruto and kurama growing ever closer to the perfect bond of friends. A week has passed since the truth of his heritage was reviled to him he had excepted it and deep down he knew he had parents were hero's but he never knew how big a hero his father was after all he had saved the village from the man that had turned kurama into a weapon the man naruto would kill for destroying his village hurting his parents and most of for turning his very first friend into a mindless weapon. But naruto was going to bed now today had been rough he had skipped class he sent a clone in his place he had trained all day in the art of sealing his skill were good some could say great but to naruto his skills were lacking so he had spent the day perfecting his brush strokes to be able to make higher grade seals he even sold some of his work to the local weapon shop that tenten worked at she had made him a deal since they were kind of like friends when they shared a class together.

This is how naruto ended up on his bed his hands rapped in ice his hands had cramped all evening he barely was able to turn the door knob to his house he made it to the bed and collapsed immediately passing out. The next morning naruto climbed out of bed and took a shower once he got out he looked in the mirror and smiled "I love you kurama!" he smiled as the words echoed in the steam filled room. The voice in his head said with a smile "I love you to naruto my little fox." He smiled and got dressed and walked to school.

He picked up a bottle of blue drink and sipped it till he got to the room he was late he knew his seat would probably be taken. He walked in and low and be hold his seat was taken by ino the seat beside her occupied by ino they both smiled and waved at naruto as he walked in. he waved and smiled a soft smile to them and sat beside the brooding uchiha the boy cut his eyes at naruto and then back to the wall that he was boring holes in. Sakura walked in and seen naruto sitting be side her great sasuke. She walked over "Naruto what are you doing?" she asked as he looked at her. "What do you mean? I am sitting down." Her face went blank.

"I can see that but why are you sitting here for?" naruto looked at sakura and back to the front of the room. "I sat here cause it was closer to the front of the room." Sakura started to hit naruto but only to hit air in a flash naruto was on the desk in front of sasuke a boy leaned back and bumped naruto his face inching closer to sasuke's his hands shot out griping his shoulders and flipped over him landing on the desk behind sasuke. Sasuke's eyes shot open he had watched naruto move with such speed "how in the? How can a dead last do that?" he turned to face naruto who was now face to face with hinata he smiled at her and she blushed bright red. "n-nu-naruto?" she asked his smile growing like a foxes. "How is your day going hinata?" he asked as he placed his hands on the desk and slid his feet to the left of him and he slid back to ware he was originally sitting.

Hinata had fainted at naruto's actions. Sasukes eyes were wide as diner plates. "Naruto" he asked. Said boy turned to face him "yes?" he asked as all the eyes in the room were once on him sakura was gaping ino was smiling. And hinata had woken up was staring at naruto with a deep blush. "How did you do that?" sasuke asked naruto shrugged. "I don't know what you mean? I just simply avoided what I could with a few moves that ended me up back ware I began." Naruto stated with a matter of fact voice. "All right every one eyes up front please." Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to iruka.

Naruto was being stared at by sasuke naruto was starting to get annoyed at his actions he cut his eyes at sasuke "what is it? Why are you staring at me?" naruto asked as his gaze returned to iruka. "How did you do that? I wasn't even able to move that fast to avoid you, how you did it?" sasuke inquired. Naruto sighed. "I told you once how I did it by simply moving my body so that we could avoid a moment neither one of would have enjoyed." Sasuke's face went blank and his eye brow started to twitch. 'Damn naruto and his ever "I'm so cool I'm emo now!" I swear I am going to be better than him no more brooding! I'm going to ask sakura out If this is the way I act then I suck!' he mused to himself. He then turned back thinking more about our favorite blond enigma and what OTHER skills he could posses. Naruto folded a origami crane and pumped chakra into it and it started to flap to life it floated up and flew to our lovely lavender eyed hyuga it landed on her desk in font of her she smiled down and touched it then it started to flap wildly and then unfolded itself in her hand she smiled as she read the letter.

_Hey Mrs. Hyuga would you like to go out tonight? If so then ill pick you at 7:30_? At the bottom of the bottom of the page was a yes and a no with a little smiley face with an arrow drown at the word yes she read the little sub-note _your supposed to circle this one, Naruto uzumaki_. Hinata smiled and circled yes and it folded up and flew back to naruto who waved his hand over it and it unfolded and he read his note and smiled and channeled more chakra into it and it folded back up and flew over hinata and refolded into a heart with wings and slowly drifted down to her she held her hands in a cup and it softly landed in her hands. She smiled and blushed and all the girls in the room were watching the paper fly back and forth with smiles of envy and several silent gasp were made when the heart floated down to hinata. Naruto's face was still but on the inside he wore that goofy grin that haunted his childhood most of his younger days.

So after the day was coming to an end naruto and hinata talked for a wile before they parted ways and headed home to get ready. Hinata walked in and looked for her father. She knocked on the door to his office "Come in its unlocked." Hiashi called out. The door to his office slid open and in walked hinata. "Hello father." She bowed. "Can I go out this after noon?" she asked hoping he would say yes. The man raised his brow and looked to his daughter. "What ever for hinata?" he asked. "I-I am meeting a friend for supper and I would like to go he offered and I would like to accept and go out this evening." Hinata was blushing now. 'Hmm she is blushing but has barely stuttered.' He placed his hand on his chin as if thinking. "And who is the boy you wish meet with?" he asked he hoped it wasn't that dreadful uchiha he was hopping it was a clan heir. Boy he wasn't wrong but he wasn't expecting her reply. "His name is naruto uzumaki" Hiashi's eyes bulged from his head his mouth fell open he was looking nowhere but his mind had failed him he had not experienced since this feeling since he first asked the woman he loved to marry him.

He had regained composure rather quickly. Hinata had giggled softly at her father's reaction. "n-naruto uzumaki?" he asked. "So that's whom I get my stutter from." Hiashi smiled at his daughter he would never admit it but it was true he had much been like her in school the harden shell hadn't been made till he took the role as head of the clan. 'What?! Naruto? The 4ths son!' he asked himself. "Hmm I guess that you can hinata please have a good time tonight." He smiled at his little girl. She squealed with joy and hugged her father and ran off to get ready. "The son of the 4th? Not who I was thinking but I will admit this is better than what I thought." He smiled to himself. "Please bring me neji" he asked to the man outside the door. "sir." The man bowed and walked off a few moments later he stopped at the door and neji waked in "yes lord hiashi?" neji said as he bowed. "Neji I want you to follow hinata and make sure her date goes well and that her date is not all hand please." Neji bowed and nodded.

"Yes sir." Neji walked out of the room and waited out side in the main house as hinata was getting ready. He activated his byakugan to watch through the main gates for hinata's date to arrive. Naruto stepped out of the shower and walked to his closet and picked out black pants with low hanging chains on each side of legs and he picked out a mesh shirt and a black long sleeved shirt and slid it over the mesh ninja shirt and looked at himself in the mirror he fixed his collar and looked around. He was missing something and he walked over to the bedside table. He picked up his necklace and slid it on and slipped it under his shirt. All the sudden an idea popped into his head that will be his next set of clothes based off the yang half de had given him. He grabbed a note book and started to scribble down his idea he would need tenten's help with his weapons. He looked to the watch. "Good just enough time to pick up hinata." He smiled and stared his trek to her house.

"Naruto I will admit you do look good my little fox." He smiled and tapped the side of his temple. 'Thank you kurama I can't wait to see you later' he smiled at nothing but she knew that he smiled at her. She remembered when she first chose this form it was based off of naruto's sexy jutsu but she add bigger and better curves the way she pictured herself in her mind if she was ever to take human form that is what she would look like or at least want to look like. The **flash back** began to play in her mind.

_ Naruto was pulled into his mindscape to escape another beating on his 7__th__ birthday she had saved him yet again he promised himself he would make it up to her he walked to the cage and walked through the giant set of bars and he walked over to the fox and he taped her huge paw her eyes opened and she smiled as best she could in this form. "__**Hello naruto I am glad you made it in time before they got to your physical form you're always safe in here and that's ware I am and I will always protect you to the best I can**__." Naruto smiled up at the fox a soft sad little smile the best the little boy could fake at the time. "Hey foxy I want to do something for you since your always saving me" She lifted an eye brow at the boy "__**What do you mean naruto**__?" she asked as she looked down at the young boy._

_ "I mean since this is my mind I should be able to make it the way I want it shouldn't I?" he asked her she thought for a second and nodded thinking where this is going. "So would you be happy if I turned this place into an endless green field with a few trees and a dream house for you?" he asked with a smile. She smiled and nodded and close to tears she looked at the boy who was filled was with love and kindness "__**naruto that would be very sweet of you**__!" he smiled that big goofy grin and laughed and concentrated on changing the world around them._

_ The sewer was changing and the grass land was born. The house and the trees also started to pop up as far as the eye could see the land was beautiful she was struck with silence as naruto done the last little detail the gates were gone and in his hand he held a pendant that had clasp on it for a ring or a necklace it was both he smiled up at her and she leaned down and smiled at him. "__**Oh naruto thank you so much! This is perfect naruto**__!" she smiled and sighed. "__**If**__**I had arms I would hug you**__!" she smiled and laughed softly as the tears of joy had escaped from her eyes._

_ He placed his hand on her nose. "Ok foxy think of a form you want and ill turn you into what you select." He smiled and closed his eyes and she selected a form upon his will and she started to change engulfed in a bright orange glow she then stood before naruto the woman fox in her human? Form? He opened his eyes and what he saw made him smile and blush. "Foxy your very pretty!" he smiled and she blushed under her cheek fur._

_ She had crimson fur all over her body save the spots on her cheeks and down her neck and on her bust past her belly she was dressed in a red low cut kimono it was orange she smiled at naruto her ears perked up at hearing his voice. "N-naruto this is incredible! Thank you naruto!" she jumped up from her kneeling and wrapped her arms around him and spun him she then placed him down and he handed her the amulet she then willed it to be a small little gold band and slipped it on o the middle finger of her right hand and smiled. _

_ "Naruto my name is kurama." She smiled at naruto blushing he was the first human since her dad that ever knew her name. "Kurama? That is a lovely name for my wonderful foxy!" _she smiled at the memory and lay on the bed clad only in a long shirt and frilled panties in this room she could say and do what ever she wanted and naruto wouldn't be able to see or hear her so this is ware she came to get some alone time among other things that she had drives for. (**ok so since she is a fox in a human type body I will be going with the animal type of the female monthly process mixed with the natural instincts of animals particularly foxes during their rutting seasons but it will be on a monthly basis that she will be in season. Per say furry laws from what I could find on the web not sure witch is more realistic in the furry universe. If you know more than I have at my limited sources please pm me and explain to me if I did this right or not for being accurate. For the sake of putting my question at rest please**?)

She was watching TV in her private room wile naruto made his way to pick up hinata for their date. Neji spotted a person walking towards the compound and was shocked it was naruto hinata's crush. He kind of smiled to himself she couldn't have been more obvious in her display of emotions towards him but it still didn't change the fact about him hating the main branch. But as hinata's cousin he was happy for her.

Naruto walked to the guards and bowed a little. "I am here to pick up hinata for this evening." Naruto said in a softer voice than his normal every day mask voice. "Ah naruto I will see if hinata is ready." Neji said as he walked back towards the main branch house and walked to hinata's room and knocked. "Hinata naruto is here!" he said then a noise was herd their was a bang a curse and then a thud on the floor.

"I-I'm almost r-ready tell him to give me a l-little more t-time please?" she asked as neji's brow was arched at the commotion and nodded. "Ok will do." He said as he walked back down stares and to the gates. "She will require a little more time naruto."

Naruto nodded and looked at neji with the same emotionless mask neji wore both were sizing the other up seeing if the other would give first. "Hmm" both said at the same time and then both let a small smile shine then naruto relaxed and closed his eyes. "It's been a wile neji" the ninja nodded and retorted with the same "same can be said for you naruto? Are you still the class clown?" neji asked and was still looking for any sigh of fault in naruto's façade. Naruto only smiled a small smile to rival neji's. "No I gave that up to konohamaru. But I have changed a bit since our time in class."

Neji nodded and smiled "In deed I know hinata talks about you all the time naruto." he smiled. "So when do you notice he crush hinata had on you I figured you would've been older before you got the hints." Neji smirked figuring he had got one over on naruto. "Speaking of girls." Naruto opened his eyes and lowered his head a little "how are you and tenten doing?" naruto asked smirk matching neji's even more so maybe. Neji went stiff as a plank "urge" escaped his lips at naruto's words. "Touché naruto touché" neji smiled.

"How did you know about…" he looked around."…us?" neji asked. "Just because yall are out of the class doesn't mean I didn't keep tabs on my friends." Naruto smiled and neji nodded. "Naruto you ready to go?" hinata asked as she stepped out of the gate.

Naruto looked over at hinata and smiled "Yes I ..." naruto stopped as he looked at hinata she had on a silk kimono it was lavender just like her pupils eyes. Naruto was shocked hinata was incredible. "H-hinata ya you're beautiful…yes I mean I am ready to go." Naruto had to shake his head to snap out of his stupor. "t-thank you n-naruto." she smiled with a cherry blush on. "Then let us take our leave my lady." Naruto bowed at the waste and offered her his arm and she looped her arm into his and they started to walk off naruto held up his left arm and waved by to neji. "Catch you later neji!"

He smiled and they walked till they were at a food stand they decided to visit chouji's family restaurant. They had just started eating naruto and hinata talked about their afternoon and they set up another date for a few days later they enjoyed themselves and they talked and after dinner they walked in the nearby park talking about anything that came to their minds naruto was scratching his head and threw a shuriken into a bush without alerting hinata the flying blade zoomed with speed as it cut through the leafs and impaled itself in the ground were the hyuga was he didn't even see the moving star till it almost had his family jewels pinned to the ground. Neji grew pail even more than his already white skin was he was shocked at naruto had he really came so far in the little time that neji had been a genin?

At that moment neji chose that it was no longer wise to be the couple shadow and took off back to the compound. Naruto and hinata were making their way back their now it was a little close but neji had made it and back out of the gate to great them. "Naruto, hinata how was your evening?" neji asked in caution. Hinata smiled and was filled with joy "It was great neji naruto took me to a local restaurant and we walked through the park!" she looked at naruto and squeezed his hand that she had been holding since the park. "That's great hinata I am glad that you enjoyed your self!" he smiled hinata was to busy looking at naruto and he at her and they hugged and said their good nights and they broke part and hinata went in and after a few moments naruto and neji said good night after talking and naruto went home he went to his bed after putting his clothes away he gathered under the covers and went into his mindscape to visit his foxy friend.

He took kurama out for a night on a mindscape town ware they talked ate and danced the night away afterwards they retired to kurama's bed ware they cuddled and went to sleep. Naruto woke up the next morning and fixed himself some ramen and looked at his calendar it was October 10th his birthday. Also the day when the village was out for blood, his blood. Naruto thought about going to class but opted for sending a shadow clone. The villagers all gave the boy unknown clone the evil glares and the hateful stares.

The day passed and the celebration was in full swing a woman with blond hair talked to a group of half wasted ninja the woman promised to pay in any way to the one who killed the demon! "The prize goes to who ever kills the demon weather its money." She placed her hand on a mans chest. "Or something else you desire." She smiled with a seductive grin. The ninja yelled and hooped to themselves and the hunt for the boy began! Naruto was on the roof's heading to the forest of death the group of stumbling ninja spotted the young ninja with the help of a drunken hyuga he hated the boy for seducing hinata and wanted him dead!

They gave chase to naruto felt them closing in on him. They were gaining ground fast. Naruto started to panic a little they were gaining on him and fast. They were on naruto throwing kunai and shuriken at naruto one clipped his calf. Naruto let out a gasp of pain. One of the ninja let out a "yea!" the other said "I'm going to kill the demon and get laid what could be better!" the man yelled as they chased him.

Naruto was running for his life he was strong but when it came to fighting a mob of 10 to 15 people it will be hard because they are unpredictable due to their drunkenness. Naruto was hit in the shoulder with a kunai making him stumble and fell into the ally he was about to jump over he had broke his left wrist he used his right hand to rip the kunai out of his left shoulder blade and grimaced at the pain. "Damn that hurt!" naruto yelled as ninja jumped down all around him with smiles on their face. "Tonight were going to kill you and avenge the 4th!" the one facing naruto said with a half drunken smile. Naruto shook his head.

"Why do you want to kill me I have done nothing wrong!" naruto yelled as he softly held his shoulder. "Shut up you demon!" another yelled. Naruto's eyes went wide as his body began to shiver kurama was in her private room with in the house unaware of what naruto's current situation. Naruto's (**ok goretastick starts now!)** **vigilant**es was now gone. His face started to gather a sinister feral grin. "Demon? You want a demon?" naruto asked all the ninja around him smiled as the words were herd. "Oh we don't want a demon we already have him and soon he will be dead!"

The man smiled as he faced naruto he watched naruto's features start to change his eyes were now red with black slits the marks on his cheeks were now growing thicker and more pronounced his teeth elongated his nails now claws, the words they spat as they watched his transformation only fueling his anger his hatred roaring to life once again like every year on this day they would receive no mercy to day the words cut him deeper than any blade have ever done the salt in the wound on his heart the dark side of the once happy now angry and seething boy he would give them the demon they wanted he would be the instrument of their destruction. The last little bit of the warm heart he had felt was immediately cut away by the words the ninja around him had spew through clutched and now chattering teeth. The feeling of hate the boy had manifested from the deepest bowls of his soul the anger that they had dumped into him over the past 13 years was now hungrily searching for the surface they would be dealt out with brutal and efficient precision.

He would give out the hate a hundred fold with just death for his suffering the will of the fox locked in the room with kurama and her own action in pleasure. The hate and malice was all naruto's every ounce of pain every drop of hate would now be set free with the actions of the past and ever present attempts on his life. The act of vengeance was now set louse upon the streets of konoha. The **vindication **all but gone his actions would be justified by their death. Their blood would be the penance for the treason they had accumulated. His body moved the world now moved in slow motion as if bending to the will of naruto the world was silent as his hand had sought the throat of the first of the intruders in his path. The hand of justification reached its target it slid around the neck of the man with a look of shock slapped on his face.

The hand slowly clasp the flesh of his neck his fingers peeled into the skin the tips of his finger met in the throat of the man the now clenched hand pulled itself from the man, it brought a four inch piece of hollow pipe and flesh that was the mans wind pipe. The man was socked at how fast the boy had moved the whole time they talked naruto had been deactivating the chakra weight and gravity seals his body itself seamed to breath at the gasp of freedom. The boy dropped the now useless hunk of flesh and moved in a non human speed to the man that was behind him his hand laid out flat like a knife of skin and bone the hand pierced the gut of the man his right hand buried to the knuckles of his palm.

The boy yanked his hand to the right in a cleave he had tore the man nearly in half. His body was shaking not from fear or adrenalin but shear excitement the feeling swooning in his mind and in his heart. The boy had a feral grin on his face the ninja had not even realized that he had been hurt till the had cut him from his just under his ribs was ripped from his body tearing skin and mussels from his bone the his body began to twitch his body was shutting down in the hope of self-preservation. The hope was lost as naruto brought his left hand in a fist the ark that it followed left a sickening bone crushing and squelching sound that made naruto's smile grown even more demented and vile.

The world had finally caught up with the boys movements it seamed that time was yet again on track. The remaining ninja were frozen solid in fear and shock he had taken down the jounin leader first and finished off the second in command of the now scared ninja. Naruto turned his smile stricken face to the next unlucky man in his path "NO do-"was all he was able to get out before naruto flashed in front of the man in a crouching position his hand shot out at the man in the same shape that had cut down the previous opposing man in the young ninja's path. His hand had demolished anything in its path sadly it was cloth skin and the ribs of the current man naruto was slaughtering.

The weapon than broke through the bodies defense and found the object of it' pursuit. Thump thump thump…crush. Out seeped the red fluid of life that sustained every living being in the world the life was forfeit as the hand still clenched freed itself from the prison of flesh and bone. The hand relaxed and stilled itself once more in a moments time the now madly bloodlust filled boy had selected his next prize the mans spine before him. He was gone in a blinding speed of a true ninja a killer that felt no remorse for the fallen that had brought themselves to their deaths. Naruto pulled back his arm his palm level with the level of his back he thrust his now blood stained hand into the mans back the hand of the boy snaked its fingers around the base of the mans spine naruto then thrust his left hand through the mans shoulder and lifted him off the ground with a violent pull the base of the now severed spine was visible outside the body of the man body and with a sudden downward pull the spine dislodged itself from the owner and he pulled three fourths of his spine from him. The man was engulfed in pain as the hand on the demon invaded his body the man was about to let out a gasp of pain when a hand ripped its way through the shoulder of the man he screamed it was silent but the pain was more than readable on his face his face was frozen in a state of shock and dreadful pain, the spine hunk of spine was now free from the body he pulled his hand from the corpse and it fell with a thud the sound of meat hitting the ground the lifeless eyes pleaded to the others to flee.

The remaining men looked on in pure horror at the scene before them their comrades lay day before them mangled beyond what the boy was thought to do. This was supposed to be easy! Kill the demon get paid and laid this was nothing like that they had thought this was beyond what they had thought was possible. The 4 looked at each other as another was cut down by the wrath that they had ensued. Fear had over come them they looked at the human covered in the blood of their friends. This was not supposed to happen. The boy then took his hand and rammed into the closest ones face naruto then clasp the mans arm in a death grip he had his fill of fun but it was now time for payback.

The arm popped from the mans socket and he let out a scream the free hand jammed into the mans mouth and the four fingers in his mouth curled and the thumb met the fingers only to meet with a few layers of skin and mussel he then pulled his left arm to him the skin of the man was stretching a little now then another pop of separating joints the mussels tore from the bone in his cheek, the skin splitting the hand muffled the pained cries of the man his bottom jaw ripped from him. "SHUT UP!" naruto yelled as he kicked the man with his right leg the foot met the left shoulder and naruto pulled with his arm in hand. The limb tore free of the body the man lay on the ground gurgling blood and muffled screams were herd from what was left of the man.

The three remained. They watched in awe and fear as he literally tore the man apart. The one in the middle started to flee he jumped back and spun around in mid air only meet naruto's steel covered boot the man was sent flying into the ground his teeth busted and his bottom jaw broken, the chin was caved in he then fell to the ground with a silent grace it was lost on the mortified ninja before him. The one with the broken jaw was knocked out. The 2 left standing didn't move in fear of provoking the demon boy. He moved closer to the 2 they were on looking with fear knowing they were to meet death soon the glowing red slit eyes looking on with pure amusement. It gave them chills as his eyes changed to purple with a silver claw that chased the center of the eye this was the moment each had witnessed their deaths they fell to the ground kissing it with a soft thud they were immobilized naruto smiled and walked ever slower to the 2 on the ground he positioned himself over the other one he looked down and raised his boot he stomped down he crushed the mans face he herd a sound a pop the man before his boot hand lost an eye naruto knew it he lifted his food once more this time closer to the shoulder he stomped with force a crunch was herd it echoed in his ear like a soft tune the joy in crushing an opponent was that wanted to kill you, left a smile on naruto's face the caller bone and first rib were gone and maybe his shoulder blade he was unsure he lifted his foot once more and brought it down on his shoulder crushing the joint of the shoulder and the start of the upper arm this would surely crush any hope of him ever advancing to jounin as if her ever had the skill to advance any way!

Naruto walked over to the man with a crushed chin who was moaning in pain he lifted his foot and in one fell swoop ended his life. Blood splattered on his boot he jerked his foot up the cavern left in the mans face he kicked his foot out in front of him the brain matter melding with grass like the rest of the what USED to inhabit what was left of the mans now caved in skull. He turned his attention to the last man still unharmed. "Now it's just you and me!" naruto said as he stalked forward the smile he wore was that one sociopaths and murderers were accustomed to. Naruto looked down at the man his smile ever growing with sick satisfaction. "How did you know where I was going there is only a few people that know I go to the forest of death!" naruto asked as he looked down at the man pondering how to kill him.

"I will make you a deal you tell me and I will let you walk way with your life!" the man only looked up at naruto with fear stricken eyes. "I-It was l-lady haruno!" the man confessed as he stood up ready to run when naruto let him go. "Ok one more question!" naruto smirked. "Wh-what is it?" the man ask still cowering in fear. "What was the reward she offered?" naruto asked. The man was shocked at the question. "S-she offered u-us money or a lay!" the man gave the answer in hope of leaving soon. Unbeknown to the two ninja a man with a single eye with the mask of a dog on that hid just out of sensor range of naruto.

He was shocked at naruto's actions he had single handedly killed all of the group levels ranging from chunin to jounin. This scared the man to no end that this was naruto this is what he had become! He could have injured them and walked away but he killed them with ease and he had never once felt the power of the 9-tailed fox's chakra. The man was shocked beyond believe. The man listened to the conversation naruto had with the last standing man. He thought that naruto was going to let the man go what he saw next made his stomach churn. The man turned from naruto in a second the man was bent over his arms stretched behind him his wrist clad in the iron grips of naruto. "You said I could go free!" the man cried a he looked over his shoulder. Naruto's face bewildered with a grin of evil the feeling of fear could be felt by any one that could have been their. The man in the bushes shivered at the fear the man was giving off. The words naruto spoke echoed through out the area. "If you recall I said I would let you walk away!" naruto cocked his head to the right a little. "Ninja should never turn their back on a stronger opponent!" naruto said the words ringing in the mans ears the word walk repeated in his brain. In seconds the arms were ripped from the body the man lay on the ground screaming in agony as blood shot from the places ware his arms once belonged.

Naruto dropped the severed limbs he fell to his hands and knees vomit found its way to escape the clutches of his bowls the boy was shaking not out of fear or regret but of the feeling that radiated in his being the hunger for justification now sated his blood lust was never more hungry than now he had killed. He had killed without mercy without hesitation. "So this is what it feels like to be a true shinobi?" naruto asked as he looked at the bushes ware the anbu dog reside. Naruto knew he was their now dog had known it he stood up revealing himself. Naruto had no ill feelings at the actions he had committed. His actions were justified they had committed treason they attacked a fellow ninja, naruto was innocent. But not in any since in the word the actions the man had witnessed would haunt him that a 13 year old boy could cause this much death. The man shushined away naruto stood up and spat on the ground the taste of bowl still tainted his mouth.(**_Ok gore over_**)

The man in the dog shaped mask appeared at the tower of the hokage he rushed in without saying anything to anyone till he reached the hokage's office "LEAVE US!" he barked at the hidden anbu in seconds they were alone the mask man closed the door and activated the privacy seal and turned to the hokage. The man in the dog mask had relayed all the information he had witnessed in the forest of death and how it was set up by one haruno counsel member sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose at what he was told. "Oh naruto what happened to you?" he asked himself. "If you would have let me adopt him he would have had a normal life I wish I could have been more for him than a shadow!" the man behind the mask sighed. "You know I would have done so but the damn members are wrapped around danzo's finger! I can barely make a move!" sarutobi said with a sad sigh. "I know I am sorry sir it's just the forth would be sad if he knew that his son had killed so many before he was even a chunin." Sarutobi nodded. "But I will make it up to you now he will be on your team once he graduates along with the uchiha." The man nodded and left in a stir of leafs.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**.

By this time naruto was colder and even more distant to all but the rare few that were his friends. Those who were his real friends to be truthful about it. Namely hinata but their was ino she was a friend she had grown out of the fan girl stage now sakura was both interested in naruto and sasuke they were both the coolest guys in their class. Naruto now had his fair share of fan girls the deaths of several leaf ninja had been put off on them wandering into the forest of death wile drunk and got mawed to death.

For some reason their death's head been covered up. In the time of since the deaths in the forest of death naruto had read up on every know weakness of every clan in the class he had also developed an advanced transformation jutsu that allowed him to physically morph his body into another form kurama had helped him develop it. They barely spoken about that night naruto had locked away those memories but kurama had unlocked them and had watched the carnage on the screen of her private room. She was shocked at naruto she knew he was strong but she never thought he was this strong. She knew why he had snapped like he did even if no one ever knew about it she would. It was sweet she deduced after the long nights she had thought about it. He had killed in her name he slaughtered them for her they had talked and ran their mouths about something they did not understand he had silenced them for their transgressions against kurama they had also broke lord hokage's laws regarding naruto and the secret of naruto. Hinata and naruto had been at least 2 dates every month up till now it was the 3rd date this month.

Hinata was so happy! She and naruto were off to hinata's favorite bakery for cinnamon buns they were hinatas favorite food she and naruto often came here for their second date of the month but naruto had insisted that they go and get some then eat some ramen. Tonight they would feast on both of their favorite food! "Naruto this has been on of the best dates we have ever had!" she smiled and hugged naruto with her left arm rapped around his waste and naruto had his arm around her shoulders. He smiled at her words "thanks hinata I will admit that it is a very good one so far!" she smiled and her hand searched for his hand he smiled as their hands met and their fingers intermingled. This is what made him happy the ladies in his life were what made him happy hinata and kurama where the most precious people in his life and he was only partly separated from hinata he hoped he would be on his genin team but if not he would find a way to cope.

Hinata and naruto had done nothing more than hold hands hug and every now and then cuddle in the class room among a few playful games to test him in seeing how far he would go. But tonight naruto would be in for the surprise of his life. Hinata had it all planed out! In the last few months hinata had grown brave and often spoke her mind, her new found courage was all thanks to naruto the person she loved most in the world her matches with her sister were better she had one against her sister but didn't hurt her sister she cared for her deeply. Once naruto and hinata were atop the hokage stone head of the 4th they sat down naruto had brought a blanket for them to sit down and he prepped their meal for the evening.

They shared the first bowl of ramen together. (im going to barrow a bit from a child's movie with the dogs and the noodle…it fits to here…) Naruto and hinata both picked up a single noodle and they slurped it up the noodle only getting shorter from both ends. The noodle was almost gone naruto's eyes were closed hinata was chasing her goal naruto was never aware he was lost in thought sharing a bowl of ramen with hinata it was going good till something pressed against naruto's lips suddenly he opened his eyes as he looked into hinatas eyes their eyes closed arms wrapped around each other they reclined back their kiss only growing more passionate. Naruto and hinata broke the kiss more naruto than hinata she smiled up at naruto he had the look of drunkenness on his face his eyes half shut and his head swayed a little she smiled even more she then kissed him once more the kiss was a short one compared to their last but it meant the world to them it was a sign that their relationship was growing. It was a small celebration for passing the genin exam they decided that this was the perfect way to celebrate.

They cuddled close with each other. Looking into the starry night sky they held hands and stared into each others eyes and then back to the sky then back to each other. Hinata was the happiest girl in the world at this moment. She had naruto, naruto had her. She smiled and propped up on her elbow her face hanging above our blonds face. She slowly lowered her face closer to his. Their lips collided and her hand rest over his heart and his hand on her side her right hand held his left hand to the blanket. She smiled into the kiss and searched for his other hand and pinned it to the other side of his head she then climbed on top of him straddling his waste she smiled and giggled at naruto as his face bore a puzzled look. She leaned down close to his face and rested her cheek against his and whispered to him "What is it na-ru-to?" she asked her voice laced with temptation and lust mixed with love. "h-hinata?" naruto asked. She smiled and kissed his cheek. And sat up and placed her hands on his chest and then stood up and smiled down at him and turned away from him bending one knee partly up the toe of her shoe resting on the ground, her hands drew to her chest a small blush on her cheeks and a coy smile and half closed eyes.  
"Naruto I am sorry but we have to get up early for our assigned teams…" she smiled in a soft shy voice. Naruto's face was blank his eyes showed the disappointment and aggravation in her teasing. "OH I am going to get you back for that one!" he promised and squinted his eyes. She just giggled and turned on her planted foot back and forth still playing the cute shy hinata. 'GOD SHE IS SO CUTE!' naruto screamed in his mind he knew she was stringing him along for a ride seeing how far she could go before he would lose his cool and begin to tempt her back they had tried this a few times before but only in tickle fights and hugs and a very playful game of tag. He swore she pinched his ass once or twice in the game. But in his mind he knew she was right but he also knew she was only teasing him. That's when it hit him he could get her good and stood up and dusted off his pants. He looked at her and smiled. "Yea your right we should get to bed we have to be their on time!" naruto reminded her.

She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. She was taking charge here she let her tongue against his lips he was shocked at her plea for dominance he compelled to her demand he opened his mouth and she invaded him she was feeling him up tracing every crevice and corner of his mouth his tongue slowly crept to hers she met his with hers. Their dance of tongues began naruto never fought her he let her lead him this was new to him he welcomed the feeling of being a follower but only 2 people he would let guide him in any such manner kurama and hinata they were the only ones he would ever follow. She smiled into his lips she pulled herself back from the dance their lips changing to a simple kiss their lips eventually parted they looked into each others eyes naruto had that haze about him she smiled a wicked smile she knew she had won "wow" was the single word that escaped his lips she now had him!

He more than happily gave himself to her. Kurama and naruto had a few nights like this in his mindscape. The fox knew that naruto was at his core a submissive to the one's he loved she had claimed a spot in his once big'ol heart but now their was only room for 2! Her and hinata, she was happy to share naruto with her after she had seen the events of tonight she knew she liked hinata but now she knew that they would get along! They had to stop or else naruto and hinata would end up giving out a show not that hinata would have minded! Their wasn't anything she would not do for naruto but now she new a little secret about her naruto he had a part of him that was willing to bend to her will. "Naruto we need to get to bed I will see you tomorrow in class!" she smiled and bent down to pick up a cinnamon bun and bit into it and winked at naruto she held the pastry between her teeth and tore a good hunk out of it she walked over to naruto and leaned up on her tippy-toes and he opened his mouth in silent obedience to her and bit into the piece of the treat. She smiled once more walking away into the night to reach her bed she slowly swayed her hips rewarding naruto for the great time this evening. Believe it or not hinata had started to fill out into a woman.

He was memorized by the rhythm of her swaying hips. After he had gathered up the items that they had shared the noon with and left for home a one eyed man was blushing like a mad man behind his dog mask! Good God naruto had it great! Hinata was a FREAK! He knew the hyuga were supposed to be all stuck up and snobby but god if all women were like naruto's girl… he would have to see if this was a plausible theory. Naruto was home the taste of hinata was still fresh in his memory. He had swallowed the bite hinata had forced him to eat and he didn't want to but he did so he made sure it skipped over his tongue so he could savor the taste of hinata. He went to sleep thinking about the afternoon's event. Hinata had made it to her room after a relaxing shower she walked over to her desk waved her hand over the seal and it unlocked, she pulled out 3 books one was orange the other was a black book it was a guide on seduction and the last was her journal she took it and placed the others back inside. She scribbled about the events earlier in the afternoon and smiled. The books worked!

The next morning he had hurried to class to get news of his jounin sensei and team. Naruto walked in his class room he had many good and bad memories here but he took his seat beside hinata and the window and her on his right side she scooted closer to him and took his hand into hers and rested them in her lap. She smiled at him and he returned her smile. The two shared a nice moment before iruka sensei walked in and started to quiet the class down. Iruka started to name off random teams then called naruto's name. "Naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha, you are going to be in team 7!" Naruto let his head fall when he was placed on the team with sakura yelled out as sadukes name was called. "Ouch I'm sorry naruto I was hopping we would be on the same team but I guess not now." Hinata pouted softly and kissed his cheek. The next team that was called was hinatas she smiled softly and naruto kissed her cheek. And then was inos team.

The team listing was complete naruto's groups was all that was left naruto got up and walked to the board and picked up the eraser and opened the door a little and placed the eraser in-between the door and frame and closed it snugly. He "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" sakura yelled. Naruto covered his ears and winced "Will you shut up! God I have sensitive ears I have advanced hearing your killing me with your screaming!" naruto barked sakura looked blankly at naruto. "You have super hearing?" she asked naruto nodded. "So please quit you're screaming please?" naruto asked her she nodded and looked at sasuke who was looking at naruto. "And what I was doing is judging how he would react for being so late we have been here two hours." Naruto said as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

At the time he sat down a hand latch on to the door it slid open and the eraser fell and bounced off his head sakura giggled at this. Naruto looked at the man with silver hair "SHIT!" naruto cursed as his eyes mat the mans one eye. "No way in hell!" he said as he shook his head. "How the hell did you pull this off?" naruto said as he clenched his fist and stood up looking at the man the two other members of his team stared at naruto with wide eyed fascination. The man eye smiled and waved his hand. "Yo! Naruto long time no see!" the man pointed up. "Every one on the room meet their in five minutes." The two observers nodded and the man was gone. "Son of a bi-"was all naruto let out when he burst into leaves and was gone. Sasuke and sakura were shocked at naruto shushined away.

"When did naruto learned that?" sasuke asked no one in particular. "I am not sure just how strong is naruto?" sakura asked back as they climbed the stares to the roof. Thy reached the roof and naruto was having a stare down with their jounin sensei the felt a chill in the air as they joined naruto setting on the steps. The man eye smiled at the 2 as they set down "Now that every one is here why don't we start by introducing your self?" the man asked and sakura pointed at him "ok if that is what were doing why don you go first?" she said to the masked one eyed man. "Oh me? Well my name is hatake kakashi hmm my dreams I don't really have any and I have lots of hobbies." He smiled an eye smile and pointed at sakura. "Man he didn't tell us nothing besides his name!" her face was that of annoyed. "Ok you go next." He said.

"My name is sakura haruno my hobbies are." She looked as sasuke and then repeated with her dream and she pointed at naruto. "The only thing I dislike is naruto!" she said as she looked back at sasuke. "Ok you nest." He pointed to the boy in the middle. "My name is sasuke uchiha I don't like many things and I don't have a dream but I will make my ambition it's to restore my clan and to kill a man who caused the destruction of my clan." Naruto's eyes looked at sasuke 'look at that a power hungry uchiha!' he thought to him self. "Ok lastly naruto what are your dreams and such?" the man eye smiled but inwardly he dreaded this moment. "My mane naruto uzumaki my dislikes are almost every thing. The few things I like are hinata my girlfriend and ramen. My hobbies are eating ramen and going on dates with hinata, and my dream? My dream is to be the strongest ninja in the world no matter the cost I WILL make every person acknowledge me with respect even if they only respect me out of fear." He closed his eyes and bowed his head showing he was finished. The 2 other team mates were shocked by this even the uchiha wore a look of surprise. Though kakashi lowered his head he feared those words. It seamed the attack of the ninja that naruto had slaughtered had left even more effects of sociological trauma.

"Ok team meet at this location on the sheets of paper I am about to give you." They all took them the duo beside naruto started to look at the paper then sakura asked "For what sensei?" the man laughed "Survival training." Sakura looked at the two boys beside her. "We already done that in the academy!" she wined. "This is a more advanced training." He laughed and the 3 looked at him "what is so funny sensei?" sakura asked as she looked at her team mates "but I am going to be your opponent. And if I were to tell you would freak out." He eye smiled at the team. "Freak out about what?" sasuke asked. "Well you see that out of all 27 graduates only 9 WILL become genin and the rest sent back to the academy and theirs only a 66% chance of passing!" sasuke and sakura flinched naruto only smirked. "I don't give a shit I know at least I will pass." He then looked at the 2 teammates and back at the man.

'Damn he so cold its like looking at my brother all over again he thinks he has every one fooled! Well it takes one to know one! Naruto craves power as much as I do!' the silver haired jounin looked at sasuke who was now blatantly staring at naruto. 'It seams that he has figured out a little about naruto.' he thought to himself. Sakura was looking at all 3 males and was wondering what the hell was going on it seamed that naruto was the center of attention of kakashi and her sasuke she looked over at naruto who had a creepy smile on his face and was staring at kakashi with a look of hunger in his eyes she had shiver race its way up her spine. "All right team be at the training ground and don't be late!" he smiled as he stood up and started to walk away "Oh and don't eat breakfast or you WILL throw it up tomorrow!" the man shushined away leaving a wake of leafs in his absence.

Each left for their home naruto bought a lot of ramen on the way home he had to eat a lot tonight and a lot in the morning his secret jutsu was going to be used he would need the extra food.

Naruto climbed into bed only to be pulled into his mindscape. Kurama was waiting for him at the door he walked up to her. "Why did you call me kurama?" naruto asked as he walked in her leading him in. "naruto you can't use the keashopin tomorrow." He looked at her he was shocked! "What why not?!" he asked/begged. "CAUSE if any one finds out naruto they will question you and most likely probe your mind by the best yamanaka in the city! You want them to find out about your damn near infinite knowledge!?" she asked looking at him in utter shock. "How can you be so reckless naruto?" she asked. "Naruto you have changed even more since that night naruto! You can fool every one else but not ME! Not me naruto." she whispered the last part after yelling at him. Naruto wore a sad expression and nodded. "your right kurama I have changed I relies now that no matter what I do or say no one will ever change in this village de was right the world doesn't care if you are nice or kind the shinobi world cant have room for them every kid has to grow up at some point." Naruto said as kurama raised her hands he thought she was about to hit him but she didn't. she hugged him she held him close and he started to cry she knew naruto had never had a real childhood and understood the world better than most war veterans do to the memories he now possessed they were like nightmares now he was now experiencing all the bad of the memories of the past shadows of history.

Kurama and naruto had her and he little fox in her bed now they were cuddled close as naruto was pouring his emotions out and kurama was holding him close he was nestled into the crook of he neck his mask was broken she knew it and she would always be their for naruto she held him close as she could. The night in naruto's mind was filled with sobs and I'm sorrys from naruto until he had finally fallen asleep.

The next morning naruto woke up to the words I love you and have a good day, he smiled and nodded thanking her for helping him last night and for the talk he walked to the kitchen and washed his hands and drank a big glass of milk(this is an improved naruto and he checks his dates and he dose buy things other than ramen but when you get up and you only want to wait for 5 min for a warm meal you cook ramen done it plenty of times my self not a big fan of frosted flakes and others don't like cold breakfast…) he checked around him and when he knew he was alone he pulled out a scroll out of the cabinet and un rolled it and came to the first seal and bit his thumb and whipped blood across the seal. And out popped a hot steaming bowl of ramen from ichiraku's he scarified down 3 other bowls of noodles.

Naruto left his apartment and headed the weapon shop to meet tenten he walked in and smiled softly at her "Hey tenten how is it going?" he asked as he waved. "Ah naruto I am glad you are here the weapon you asked me to build was tricky but I did it let me get it for you!" she smiled and walked towards the back of the store and into a room and came back with a large odd shaped box and placed it on the counter. "Here you go naruto!"

she smiled and he removed the lid and inside the box was a very large yin-yang symbol with 2 handles one on each color the circle the on the black half with the white eye had a white handle with black wrapping on it with a small black half of the yang on the end of the hilt the curve and point of the little yang was razor sharp the white half was similar but had a black handle with white wrapping on it and it also bore a yin half on the hilt that was also razor pointed. He looked at the wonderful craftsmanship of the weapon and smiled at tenten and then he lifted it out of the box and inside was the special sheath of the weapon he lifted it out and strapped it to his person the large plate on the back of said hero was also colored to match the yin-yang he then placed both hands on the weapon the handles faced away from the other located at the large bulb of each half he channeled chakra into each causing the peace to split in half and a sleek razor edge to pop out of each half of the curved outward surface the curves of each half facing naruto and the boy smiled and gave them a test spin as he sliced through the air with each sword.

He smiled and channeled chakra once more and the bladed receded into the structure and he then clasp them back to one piece and slid the weapon into its new spot on his back and smiled at tenten. "You have a great hand in your art tenten this is a masterpiece!" naruto smiled and pulled out a stack of bills and handed them to her and she smiled and accepted them and he handed her a little orange package and she looked at him with a questioning look. "Go ahead and open it conceder it bounce. And know I will be back I have a few ideas that I will need your help on." He turned and walked out of the store and shushined away to the path to their training ground. She opened the little pack and smiled it was a note and several different grades of paper bombs of different yields she was shocked this alone was more than enough to pay for the swords she had made she smiled sometimes she was just shocked at naruto.

The boy had made it right on time both sakura and sasuke were spotted a little ways down the path they were late but only by a few seconds. The real test of time was naruto's patience their sensei was 2 hours late again. He had had arrived by a storm of leafs and shot his hand up in a wave. "YO! Morning guys!" he eye smiled witch only agitated naruto ever more. "YOU'RE LATE!" sakura yelled naruto's head waved to the side his face shrouded in pain. He cupped his ears "damn it you have to yell?!" naruto shot out. She looked at naruto "oh yea sorry!" she smiled softly in apology sasuke noticed the thing on naruto's back and wondered what it was. He slammed a clock on a stump "Alright it is set for noon, I have 2 bells your goal get them from me!" the 3 looked at him and in his hand were the 2 bells. 'So it's the bell test?' naruto told himself. "Those who do not have a bell by noon get no lunch and one of you will be tied to a stump but if no one gets a bell then you will all 3 be tied to a stump and you will watch me eat lunch. Sasuke and sakura's tummies rumbled in hunger they shared a collective thought 'That's why he told us not to eat lunch.' Naruto smirked he had a great breakfast. "There are only bells and if you don't have a bell is sent back to the academy. You can use shuriken and kunai if you want but you will not get bell unless you come at me the intent of killing" naruto lowered his head smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(((_Kakashi was screwed he didn't think about his words till now he had forgotten about naruto's slaughter and looked at the boy he was now shaking his eyes splayed wide looking at the ground all the way he could kill him this was so going to be fun. "NARUTO!" kakashi yelled at him the other 2 member on his team had back away at the feeling that was coming off naruto it was vile it was scary it made sasuke want hide this was what his brother felt like the night his parents had died. Sakura was having trouble breathing. Kakashi was scared he wouldn't let them know he was terrified of naruto the murderous vibe naruto was casting in every direction made the hole area grow gold even the wind seamed to stop as if being held at bay by a unspeakable force as if the world was growing scared sasuke and sakura were now afraid for their life kakashi was not fairing much better naruto's cold death glare landed on the teacher._

_ With a sick twisted smile "When will the test start SENSEI!" naruto yelled bringing his hands up as if he was to clutch the air as he started to laugh. "NARUTO STOP IT NOW!" he yelled mustering the control over his own body he stepped forward naruto's bloodlust filled the air if was visible it would have been a blood red smog. The thirst for blood was overwhelming kakashi knew this feeling it came only from those who had been in a war and seen hundreds dead and…those who had killed. "OH WHAT SENSAI YOU WILL STOP ME?!" naruto yelled at the man with silver hair the 2 other ninja on his team were now on the ground they had moved far away as possible but their bodies were no longer listening they struggled to breath and even that was a fight to be able to do. _

_Sarutobi felt the massive amount of bloodlust in the air and he felt a chakra spike and in a moment he was gone a flash of dust. The aria of the training ground the hokage was now in along with a full branch of anbu in tow. "What's going o-"the old man was looking at the source of the disturbance 'naruto?' the anbu around the hokage were all swarmed with the bloodlust this was a thirst that drove most to their knees but this to be coming from a 13 year old boy it was impossible. Some of the anbu even fainted the hokage looked at naruto with sad eyes he had hoped naruto would never have sunken this low sarutobi only blamed himself for this it was his error that let the village know that the fox yet lived. But this was not the fox this was something all the different the foxes energy was filled with hate and anger this was neither this was pure bloodlust "naruto stop this you have made your point!" the hokage yelled at the small boy._

_ Naruto looked at the old man the area started to clear the feeling started to dissipate. Naruto then look at kakashi with a blank mask on his face was calm he showed no emotion just like iruka said he would. "Like I said sensei start the test you are wasting my time!" naruto sad as he griped the handles of the crest on hi back and channeled his chakra the yin-yang split and turned to swords naruto looked at the man he looked at the other 2 students that were their they were looking at both their glances switched between the 2. "Ok naruto you want to go then lets go!" the man challenged ass he raised his leaf headband from covering his eye and opened it and sent a massive genjutsu it was his strongest jutsu our of his illusions!(sorry I don't remember the name of his genjutsu for the life of me at the moment but I will prob remember it after I post this…then again it might have been sasukes bro jutsu some one tell me if and who can use the genjutsu with the eyes its been a wile and I don't feel like spending several hours looking through 600+ chapters of naruto manga to see) In that moment he swore that naruto's eyes flashed a different color but the shape of the eyes he saw scared him this was not any influence of the fox this…was all naruto! the jutsu never got close to naruto he dispelled it with his eyes. _

_"MY TURN!" naruto yelled as he charge the silver haired man his swords at his sides the blades pointing out he rushed kakashi faster than he should have been able to the all the sudden sasuke and sakura jumped and charged with him the three formed a ^ as the flew towards the man the hokage and the anbu that surrounded the old man were in shock these genin were moving faster than some anbu could. Kakashi brought up his hands flew through hand seals and a giant fire ball rushed at naruto it hit the 3 head on and the only figured emerged as sasuke and sakura laid on the ground covered in soot then they burst into smoke as naruto grew ever closer to the man he threw the blades at the ground and formed his own seals._

_ Kakashi's eyes went white his face froze in shock. Naruto finished the last hand seal and he pulled his right hand to the side and naruto's left hand griped his arm steady as his hand had beginning to glow blue and the sounds of birds started to be born into the air kakashi then done the same hand seals and rushed naruto with the same type of jutsu both screamed "chidori!" the light bloomed the aria was a flash of blue-white light_.))) ß This is how I planned on ending this chapter but I didn't I wanted to look at eh poll so far and see witch way the story should go. But I am prob going to scrap this ending to the bell test cause it I similar to the valley of the end battle but I will let you guys pick if naruto should go bad good or stay the same and just be the same to both fates and just be content on doing his job and keeping hinata happy?

Ok 4th chapter is done the next is currently in progress. Ok so please don't be a grammar Nazi and all criticism welcome I don't really care about flames but please! Ill be nice to you if you be nice to me. The next chapter of "from the shadows". The next chapter of the story will be up in a little time as possible.

_Chapter 5. The bell test and the first c rank mission! _

Ok please drop a review if you like the story also this chapter is really long I debated on breaking this thing down into 3 chapters but then it would have all just messed up my plans but I figured you guys would have fun reading over 12,275 words OF ACTION DRAMA AND SUSPENCE not to mention GORE! And some fluff but hey their freakeing 13! Their kids still I know shinobi law says bla bla bla I know but still im not a perv or a pedo so it dosent matter to me I did what I think was cute and funny naruto is 13 I know my body was changing and my brain was thinking strange things I started to look at women longer and longer but still boys will be boys… I hope you enjoy the story so far I am its going to get good I guys my readers and if you are going to be  
douchey about reviews then use your profile names be a man(or woman) about it!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The bell test and the first C rank mission!

I just realized that I forgot the whole speech and talking thinks in the quotes but I will not forget this time! And I am glad my readers are happier with the new lay out on the stories and I was wondering I am new to ff and when I use doc manager there are dates beside they with days and they are counting down dose that mean the chapters in the story will be deleted off fan ff or will the story keep them and the files just in dock man be deleted or what? And I was wandering also what you guys think about splitting the story? PM me or drop a review about what you think about naruto going on the good path or evil path after chapter 10 that is when the story will most definitely be chosen by me and if that's the case it will no longer be dark and smart or a grey naruto but a EVIL naruto with "if you look at me wrong I will rip your head off and shit down your throat" attitude and also that is around the time of sasuke running away what should our not so hero, hero do? Kill him? Bring him back? (Beaten to a bloody pulp and almost dead) or just give him a lecture on how weak he is and let him go get stronger and then kill him? Leave some thoughts on how you want the story to go please! And FYI the beginning part of this chapter is for the first person that reviewed and has made a very good point about the soon to die Mrs. Haruno. You know who you are! Joker Kane! Yea this chapter is for you!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Previously read in FTS:** Naruto thought about the words he said in his mind he made a battle plan. "There are only two bells and if you don't have a bell is sent back to the academy. You can use shuriken and kunai if you want but you will not get bell unless you come at me the intent of killing" naruto lowered his head smiled. Naruto's mind started to churn with ways of wiping out the other s in this test. But then he thought about it. 'Damn team work!' he let out a sigh. Kakashi was screwed he didn't think about his words till now he had forgotten about naruto's slaughter and looked at the boy he was now shaking his eyes splayed wide looking at the ground all the way he could kill him this was so going to be fun.

"NARUTO!" kakashi yelled at him the other 2 member on his team had back away at the feeling that was coming off naruto it was vile it was scary it made sasuke want hide this was what his brother felt like the night his parents had died. Sakura was having trouble breathing. Kakashi was scared he wouldn't let them know he was terrified of naruto the murderous vibe naruto was casting in every direction made the hole area grow gold even the wind seamed to stop as if being held at bay by a unspeakable force as if the world was growing scared sasuke and sakura were now afraid for their life kakashi was not fairing much better naruto's cold death glare landed on the teacher. With a sick twisted smile "When will the test start SENSEI!" naruto yelled bringing his hands up as if he was to clutch the air as he started to laugh.

"NARUTO STOP IT NOW!" he yelled mustering the control over his own body he stepped forward naruto's bloodlust filled the air if was visible it would have been a blood red smog. The thirst for blood was overwhelming kakashi knew this feeling it came only from those who had been in a war and seen hundreds dead and…those who had killed. "OH WHAT SENSAI YOU WILL STOP ME?!" naruto yelled at the man with silver hair the 2 other ninja on his team were now on the ground they had moved far away as possible but their bodies were no longer listening they struggled to breath and even that was a fight to be able to do.

"Like I said sensei start the test you are wasting my time!" naruto sad as he griped the handles of the crest on his back and channeled his chakra the yin-yang split and turned to swords naruto looked at the man he looked at the other 2 students that were their they were looking at both their glances switched between the 2. "Ok naruto you want to go then lets go!" the man challenged ass he raised his leaf headband from covering his eye and opened it and sent a massive genjutsu it was his strongest jutsu our of his illusions!

That moment he swore that naruto's eyes flashed a different color but the shape of the eyes he saw scared him this was not any influence of the fox this…was all naruto! The jutsu never got close to naruto he dispelled it with his eyes. "MY TURN!" naruto yelled as he charge the silver haired man his swords at his sides the blades pointing out he rushed kakashi faster than he should have been able to the all the sudden sasuke and sakura jumped and charged with him the three formed a ^ as the flew towards the man the hokage and the anbu that surrounded the old man were in shock these genin were moving faster than some anbu could.

Kakashi brought up his hands flew through hand seals and a giant fire ball rushed at naruto it hit the 3 head on and the only figured emerged as sasuke and sakura laid on the ground covered in soot then they burst into smoke as naruto grew ever closer to the man he threw the blades at the ground and formed his own seals. Kakashi's eyes went white his face froze in shock. Naruto finished the last hand seal and he pulled his right hand to the side and naruto's left hand griped his arm steady as his hand had beginning to glow blue and the sounds of birds started to be born into the air kakashi then done the same hand seals and rushed naruto with the same type of jutsu both screamed "chidori!" the light bloomed the aria was a flash of blue-white light.

Naruto then looked up at kakashi knowing that that would not work kakashi knows how work the chidori better, naruto never used the jutsu that would only work in his favor naruto would need something better. Kakashi looked over the three before him "All right go!" he yelled. In seconds flat the three were gone but he watched naruto do something he had never seen before.

As the words started to flow from kakashi's mask naruto's jutsu was started as the last letter from the man left his lips the tips of naruto's hair the black traced down the back of his neck in nine lines. The first wrapping around his waste the next two shot down past his waste and wrapped around his ankles the next two raced down his shoulders and turned away from each other making their way to naruto's wrist, the next three made a tribal fox face on his own, the last curling around his neck.

The same black ink looking substance then spread into his eyes filling the white in with black the only color left was the blue that shone out against the darkness as his whole body was covered in the black ink. Naruto's arms shot straight out he could not reach sasuke and sakura but that is not what he was after the shadows behind naruto were connected naruto then smiled and fell back and melted into his own shadow.

Sasuke and sakura split up and fled to different hiding spots, naruto formed a little black ink fox head onto the earlobe of each of his teammates. "Guys this damn test isn't about who is the best it's about team work!" naruto said as sasuke and sakura looked around for naruto. "Where are you!?" they asked in union. Sasukes left ear started to throb and sakuras right ear also throbbed. "Stay on subject!" naruto reminded them. "What do you mean naruto?" sasuke asked.

"Team work that is the test it show that we are a capable team of being able to do what were told the underneath the underneath!" both nodded and understood what naruto had said. "If I ever want to be a jounin I need you to help me on this one since I can't do it alone. Well I could be this would be easier!" they nodded and naruto explained the plan to the rest of the team. Naruto fell out of a tree near kakashi and looked at the man in a half mask. Kakashi was a little nervous he knew it would be a strain to fight naruto he had wiped the floor with that mob and they were the same rank but they were half drunk and they were full of booze so there is no way that he would know for sure how this fight would go.

Since that night naruto had added seventy five more pounds to the hundred and fifty he already wore so that he could get even faster. So naruto's speed was that of mid chunin right now. He flew at kakashi he swung a right hook at the man he ducked and caught the left leg that naruto kicked with. He felt naruto knick the bells and kakashi jumped back only to be hit with shuriken and kunai from sasuke.

The man vanished in a puff of smoke their was a log replaced with him that held the embedded objects. Sakura jumped and swung at kakashi he jumped back and was grabbed by sasuke. Sakura then swung at kakashi who substituted with naruto when she hit naruto he vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi smiled at them they were working together and were doing rather well! A pair of arms wrapped around kakashi's shoulders and a poof of smoke reviled kakashi holding naruto.

'What happened? Is this really naruto?' he asked himself and then the naruto he was holding was gone "poof" was all that was left the clone was gone from the world leaving only cloud of smoke left. Naruto appeared behind him the Cyclops turned to face him. "Do we win kakashi?" naruto asked as the man placed his hands on the bells. "What do you mean naruto? You don't have the bells and why did you say we?"

At that moment the two other members of the team jumped to the sides of naruto and held out their hands a bell dangling from each of their grasps. "Kakashi we do have the bells!" naruto said as he placed his hands in his pockets and relaxed hi shoulders. Kakashi looked at the bells and palmed the ones on his belt. "Their fake or some you brought with you." The one eyed shinobi said as he pulled out the bells and looked at them closely they were his bells all right so what was naruto trying to prove? Naruto sighed as he removed his hands from his pockets and formed a seal.

The two bells kakashi had held vanished in 2 small plumes of smoke he then looked at the two holding the bells. "How did you do it?" kakashi asked as he looked at naruto and questioned. Naruto sighed once more and held up his signature seal and 2 clones popped into the world. "this is how" naruto held out his right hand and the two clones jumped into the air and transformed into the bells, they then landed in naruto's cupped hand and he threw them to kakashi who looked at them they were perfect replicas of his bells they even had the same type of scratches and dings in them from their years of use.

"Impossible!" kakashi looked at naruto and the bell clones expelled themselves. "How did you get such a close look at the bells?" he asked naruto. "It was easy SENSEI" naruto let a smirk cross his face. "I used shadow self jutsu to merge into my shadow then split into their shadows and when they hid the world was open to me I can travel through shadow no matter the size so I jumped into your shadow and I dropped my chakra level and I summoned a clone so you would think I really hid, and then I moved through your shadow to the shadow of the bells it took only a few moments to memorize the details of the bells and then I simply made more clones and every time I touched you I swapped a clone with a bell." Naruto described his motions to their sensei. Sasuke was even shocked at his words he thought this was the next step of the plan that is what they had been told.

'Naruto?' was all sasuke could think. 'Incredible! To think that this is naruto now how is this even possible? I am sure that naruto is smarter than shikamaru now but how I don't understand how he could be this way!' sasuke thought wondering just how strong naruto is sasuke shook his head there is no way that this is the boy that is the or once was the town prankster.

"Wow naruto I must say you have blown my mind! I have something to tell you all follow me." Was all that kakashi said as he led them to the war memorial stone. Naruto knew what it was it was the names of all the fallen shinobi that fell in the line of battle and those who gave their life's to protect their village. Kakashi gave them the speech about the people who do not follow the law are trash and those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. "Oh and by the way you all pass!" kakashi smiled, they were now officially leaf village shinobi. They were dismissed for the day and they all left towards their home naruto went to find hinata and take her on a take to celebrate their real graduation exams.

The next day was their first real mission naruto and kurama didn't talk much last night cause she was in he "faze" what ever that meant? Sometimes naruto was still clueless. But they were picking up their first mission the second un-official test the TORA TEST! Naruto was kind of excited but he would not let the others know that he was. Naruto was help up against a tree in the woods with a chakra mouth mike on. "This is an absolute waste of my skills!" naruto said to himself as he hated these missions he had thought it was going to be a mission that he got to actually got to do something useful. Naruto herd a voice over the speaker "what is the distance from target?" the voice of kakashi asked. "Sakura here five meters and I'm ready." She said over the com. "Me to." Echoed sasuke's voice. "Fox?" the voice of their leader asked. "Yea I am ready!" naruto sighed. "Ok move in!" the voice yelled as sasuke and sakura jumped in and naruto was holding the cat up by the scruff as it clawed the air. 'All it would take is one good flick of the wrist and it would stop moving…' naruto contemplated. "Identify red ribbon on left ear…" Their was silence for a moment and sasuke coughed. "Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto looked at sasuke who had knocked him out of his "daydream" he looked back at the cat "yea red ribbon." Naruto responded. "Ok lost pet tora mission complete." Kakashi said over the mike. Later at the mission office naruto was glad that he did not kill the cat watching it get smothered in a bear hug was way more satisfying. The group then received their pay and split up and took the rest of the day off naruto had went home and went to sleep.

The rest of the week their team done nothing but picked grass, walk dogs, and paint fences. It was demeaning but it was supposed to help build "team work" but it was more of a waste of time. But none the less it was money in naruto's pocket he had ordered some more weapons from tenten they were single double bladed throwing weapons in the shape of an "S" the blades were orange and were made of chakra metal. The inside of the curves were the sharp blades.(ok if you have ever seen blade with snipes as a vampire the little "S" shaped thing he throws and catches in the first movie is what it is but it doesn't fold in on itself their just slabs of metal.)

They were three sets of nine they were based off of kurama's nine tails she had told him that it was sweet of him to get them made. She liked them a lot they were very nicely made and that they were really cool and they matched him perfectly. Naruto and kurama had spent time together over the week they had been on several mindscape dates. They had a lot of fun over the week but the weekend was coming. They were going to get a real mission naruto was going to be sure of it. That night naruto and kurama had not done much due to her need to be alone.

Team seven walked into mission office and naruto walked over to the hokage and asked him for a favor. "Naruto I cant and you know that but I will give you a c rank if you will leave me alone?" the man smiled at naruto and naruto nodded his plan had worked ask for an A rank and he will give a C rank! That was to easy the hokage gave a nod and the door opened and in walked in he had a bottle in his hand and he smelt like alcohol. "Great a drunk." Naruto said as he looked at the man and his bottle. "Who is the blond with the stupid face?" the man asked as he walked over to the group. The hokage and kakashi flinched at the way naruto spat "drunk" with venom. They both knew what he was capable of. These kids are supposed to be ninja yea right!" the hokage sighed and looked at naruto who was giving the man a death glare and hoped he would burst into a ball of fire!

"Careful they may look like kids but they are trained ninja." The one eyed man said with an eye smile. "All right every one met at the gates in thirty minutes." Kakashi said as the emo and the pinky walked to the door naruto shushined away. Naruto stopped by ichirakus on the way home and picked up ten bowls of different ramen and sealed them into a scroll and headed to his apartment after paying. Naruto grabbed a scroll from the drawer and sealed a stack of scrolls into the open one in different scrolls carried different things ranging from foods to medical supplies. He slid the scroll into the pocket on his pant leg and sealed the brush and ink set into the seal on his left arm and he sealed a set of throwing tails on the sleeves he wore. Naruto walked to his closet and opened the door and walked inside and changed into the suite that de had given him but he still wore the black and orange sleeves his anbu like armor on.

He walked to the gates to find the old man their he stood by the door of the gate and he leaned against the door and crossed his arms he now wore a fox mask, the others walked up and saw naruto leaning against the gate. "Naruto is that you?" sakura asked as she walked up to join the other two standing their waiting. "Yes" he stated as he looked at them. "Naruto you do know that you look like an anbu right?" sasuke looked his armor over it was crafted with careful hands and it looked big on naruto. "Yes kakashi I do that is why I wore it." Naruto stated his voice betrayed no emotions as if he was anbu. 'Hmm this has to be something he has practiced.' Kakashi thought it had taken him a little wile to become an anbu naruto was playing the part perfect his actions were one hundred present accurate.

The group walked down the path they had been traveling for an hour or to the old man turned to kakashi "I am an expert bridge builder so I expect you to give expert protection till I get home and finish the bridge." The old man said as he took a swig of his bottled drink. "My name is tazuna" The group walked father and sakura started asking question wile kakashi answered them. Naruto was observing the area around him when his eyes landed on a puddle in the road he didn't say anything or worn any one kakashi also noticed it but waited for the rest to see if they would kakashi looked at naruto who was looking dead ahead he did play anbu very well kakashi would recommend him if he graduated to jounin.

The group was a good few paces away from the puddle when the two ninja emerged from the small little body of water. One jumped above kakashi and ran around him the chain constricting around his body and then they jerked the chain kakashi was ripped to shreds but any ninja with a brain would have been able to since that his chakra was still around. Naruto turned to face the two mist ninja. He applied chakra to the seals on both arms and a tail blade popped into each hand and he launched the first one it hit the chain pining it to a tree and the other pinning the first tail to the tree.

The two ninja looked at each other and then they twisted the bottom of the gauntlets and the chain snapped free and both ninja were heading for tazuna and the other headed towards naruto brought his hand down in a hammer fist knocking his head into the ground naruto picked his head up and was about to throw the man at the second ninja but kakashi had him in a head lock he looked at naruto. "Good job naruto and sakura I am sorry I lied, but now tazuna you have some explaining to do!" kakashi said as he turned to face their client. Naruto listened to the words between the two and after they finished naruto was the first to speak. "We are not going back this is a c rank well was but I want to go on I don't care what else we face I will go on if the rest of you do not." Naruto turned to tazuna looking at him dead in the eyes.

Tazuna was shocked at naruto's actions and he smiled at him 'this boy is doing his job really well!' tazuna smiled. Naruto then walked over to the tree and retrieved his tails and resealed them. Kakashi looked at the other 2 and they nodded as well. "Well it seams that we will do this then tazuna, now let's get back to traveling." They all nodded except naruto who was already walking ahead. "Kakashi… I need to talk to you." Tazuna said.

The group set on a boat they were traveling to the land of waves. "Kakashi I need to talk to you." Tazuna repeated the man in question looked at tazuna. "It's about this mission, its not like most missions this is a very dangerous one my life is in danger I am wanted by a powerful man. He said as he looked at kakashi. "Who?" was all kakashi asked. "You may have herd of him by now the man is a owner of a shipping company his name is Gatou" tazuna told as they got of the small boat and they started walking. "You mean the Gatou that is one of the few wealthiest people in the land?" he asked as the group walked.

"Yes that gatou he officially he is a shipping company extraordinaire, But secretly he is the leader of many criminal organizations who peddle drugs slaves and other illegal paraphernalia." Tazuna said as they entered the town. "Gatou has a monopoly in all the business in the country and if my bridge is completed then our land will once again be able to trade out for the natural recourses so our town can prosper once again." Tazuna said as he looked down at the ground. "If you knew that Gatou would hire ninja then why did you not put in for a B rank or an A rank mission?" naruto asked as he looked towards tazuna. "This land is poor and this is all we could do to scrape up for a C rank mission at best, if you still want to quit the mission then I will understand. If you do then I will die and my daughter will hate the village of the leaf and my ten year old grandson will cry for a few days that's all." Tazuna said as he held up his hands and shrugged. "That want be your fault at all." Kakashi and the emo and the pinky were slumped into a guilt trip. "Ok well I guess we will protect you till the bridge is done." Kakashi said wile waving his hands. 'I WIN' tazuna thought. They walked down the docks and into the town.

"Ok let's get me home safely" tazuna said as they walked towards his home. Kakashi was lost in thought at the fact that they will end up facing jounin level ninja. They walked a bit further and naruto and kakashi's head shot towards the bushes naruto threw a shuriken at the bush then went to look at the bush. 'White rabbit? Someone used a substitution!' naruto thought to himself 'their already here then?' kakashi thought to himself.

"EVERY ONE DOWN!" kakashi yelled as he jumped on tazuna pulling him to the ground sasuke jumped sakura and pushed her to the ground. Naruto jumped over flipping backwards over the blade as it was impelled into a tree. A man jumped onto the handle of the blade and looked over his shoulder. "Well if it isn't Zabuza momochi" kakashi looked up at him before finishing "the demon of the hidden mist!" kakashi and naruto said in unison. Kakashi lifted his headband from ever his left eye. "Well I am shocked kakashi of the sharingan" zabuza said as he turned to look at the group he noticed the orange clad anbu. "An anbu this farm from the village? They went all out for protection from the leaf this is going to be good fight. Sasuke was shocked 'sharingan?! Is he an?' he asked himself as he looked at kakashi. "The old man is mine!" zabuza rang out. "This guy is mine formation shoni!" team 7 formed a triangle around tazuna and zabuza vanished appearing on the water sakura yelled and pointed "over their on top of the water!"

Zabuza had one arm straight up and in a seal the other hand against his chest in the same seal "ninja art…hidden mist jutsu!" he yelled as a thick blanket of mist formed. Naruto had his keashopin activated and watched zabuza's action and then deactivated his eyes no one even noticed the action naruto took. "He is a master at silent kill technique! He will come for me first be carful guys he a expert killer." Kakashi warned. 'Hmm silent kill technique? That could come in handy.' Naruto thought as he watched the mist form.

"There are eight choices." The voice rang through the mist. "The mist is getting thicker." Naruto said in a cold monotone. "The: liver, lunge, spine, clavicle vein…jugular vein, kidneys, and heart!" the voice said through the mist. "Witch should I go for?" the voice asked. Sasuke was having a nervous break down due to the bloodlust in the air naruto smiled under his mask it was good but he could do better! Sasuke brought up his kunai ready to stab himself. "Sasuke stop I will protect you all even if it kills me!" kakashi turned his head back and eye smiled. "I want let my comrades be killed!" sasuke nodded and looked around.

"We will see about that!?" zabuza said as he appeared in-between sasuke, sakura, and tazuna. Naruto himself was impressed by his speeds naruto brought his right foot around and kicked the hilt of the swords in zabuza's hand the sword was pushed up naruto spun on his left heal and drove a kunai into the right side his arm was around tazuna he pulled the older man away and naruto looked at the kunai as it dripped with water. "Water clone." Naruto said as he looked around and saw kakashi with a kunai against the neck of zabuza. Kakashi and zabuza talked then kakashi stabbed zabuza and was then sliced in half himself. Then reappeared behind zabuza and zabuza burst into water and he ducked as zabuza sword swept over kakashi they engaged into hand to hand and kakashi was kicked and then threw him into the water and then zabuza stopped from stepping on spikes "foolish!" was all zabuza said as he shushined to the water that kakashi was knelling on and formed hand seals and locked kakashi in an orb of water. "You were trying to escaping into the water but now you are locked in my water prison." Zabuza smiled.

A water clone formed and started making its way to land naruto stepped to great the clone. "You know for an anbu you are short and I can that you are not using a transformation jutsu so this should be interesting" zabuza smiled at the masked blond boy. "Naruto is an anbu when did that happen?" sakura asked as she looked at sasuke. The raven haired boy shot her a cold glace as if saying 'shut up you just ruined our chances!' sakura looked to naruto and the clone. "So our not really an anbu?" zabuza asked. "Sakura you never know how to shut up do you?" sasuke asked. "What do you mean?" she asked looking at sasuke with hurt in her eyes.

"What sasuke means is you just cut out the one card we had as a precaution." Naruto said as he looked at the clone before him. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" sakura yelled as naruto tried not to flinch at her annoying voice. Sasuke sighed "as long as zabuza thought naruto was an anbu with training he would have had to use caution when attacking. So that is now lost to us because you told zabuza he WAS NOT an anbu!" sakura let her head hang she now knew she ruined the plan.

Naruto raised his hands and formed a seal. "RELEASE!" naruto barked as the gravity seals and chakra weights disengaged themselves and naruto stood back up straight. "Ok let's go Zabuza." Naruto said he reached the white and black handle and channeled chakra and the black half of the sword broke away from the white half and the blade sprung out and he held now reviled sword at his side. "So you like to use swords?" zabuza asked as his clone propped the sword on his shoulder. "I do I am still learning but I know all the different sword styles in my village and I have never really tested my swords cause we got shit missions in the village for cutting grass and chasing a damn cat." He pointed his sword at zabuza.

"Since you are only using one sword I will as well and I also figured that you clone is only about ten present of your power." Naruto said as the real zabuza smiled. Naruto's foot moved a little ad in a flash he was behind the clone and zabuza was looking on with a arched hairless eyebrow. The clone then melted into a puddle on the ground and naruto pointed his sword at the real zabuza.

"Now let go of sensei and I will let you live." Naruto said still in his anbu voice. Zabuza smiled at the boy and cocked his head to the left. "And if I don't what will you do?" naruto started to walk to the bank and looked at kakashi. "NARUTO don't he is to strong for you!" kakashi warned. Zabuza looked at naruto "You know when I was your age I already had blood on my hands I killed a lot of people so I could become a ninja that is how I got the name demon of the mist I killed over a hundred genin and I never even had the training to." Zabuza bragged as he looked at the masked boy. "But I am interested in you I would like to see your face!" zabuza looked at the boy. "I will show you my face right before you die!" naruto said displaying a little irritation.

Naruto jumped into the air like a missile he rocketed towards zabuza. Zabuza's eyes widened at the speed of the young boy, in a flash zabuza threw his blade up with his free hand blocking the boy's blade. "Know this the first blood that will be spilt with my sword will be yours" naruto said keeping his anbu visage. Another clone had arose from the mist drenched water and shot towards the shore for tazuna planning on cutting him down on the spot. Sasuke rushed the clone; a knee was met with his action making him hover above the ground in front of the clone.

The clone brought his arm down knocking sasuke to the ground. Sasukes back be the ground and he bounced off the hard surface. Zabuza-clone brought his foot down and placed his foot on the young uchiha's neck. Naruto jumped back and flipped landing on the surface of the water and jumped back and landed not to far from the clone and rushed towards the pair at the bank.

His sword swung down the clone parrying swords with our masked blond. The clone was pushed back a little and he swung his sword in a horizontal slash, naruto not wanting to get cleaved with the blade jumped back. 'Damn it even with my seals off I am still not fast enough!' naruto cursed in his own mind. Naruto slammed the tip of his sword into the ground hand seals for shadow clone. Naruto was met with smoke and a mob of naruto dressed the ground around the summoner.

All clones and naruto jumped the clone of zabuza and made a dog pile but with a swing of his massive sword the clones were cleaved away from the abominable form of water. The air around said clone was filled with the smoke of defeated clones. Naruto was shot back he skid back and landed on his feet.

"Here sasuke use this!" naruto bit his thumb and wiped it across his upper arm and in a plume of smoke naruto threw a large four bladed foxen tail shuriken.(its is four blades like the little fox tail throwing blades, they are like the giant shuriken that mizuki used but with naruto's own twist.) sasuke looked at the unique shuriken and nodded and jumped into the air with a yell of " DEMON SHURKIEN, WINDMILL OF SHADOWS!" he let lose the blade it zoomed at the clone spinning to the side it shit passed the clone and shot at the real zabuza.

The man watched as the spinning blade was growing closer he shot his hand out after holstering the large sword and catching the sharpened blade he then jumped to dodge the shadow blade that would have claimed his legs.

The shuriken zoomed back and with a puff of smoke naruto was revealed. 'That was a good idea but failed none the le' he could not finish hi thought and looked over his shoulder and saw naruto holding back his arm. He released the projectile and it spun towards the man he broke his hand free of the prison of water and caught the second shuriken. He threw the two weapons back at their owner the boy smiled under his mask and captured both and resealed them in an instant. "Naruto great plan! You guys are growing up fast!" kakashi smiled with his eyes

Kakashi and zabuza faced off and naruto jumped clearing the two as not to get caught in the path of either jutsu. Their voices rang out as naruto landed on the bank and looked at the display of power. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" both yelled as kakashi copied the jutsu. Both dragons shot up from their beds of water they roared to life both dragons spinning around the other seeking to end their opponent, the dragons collided head on the water began to churn waves were made the water washed over the land soaking the four onlookers. 'That many seals and he copied them all perfectly!' was the shared thought of sasuke and naruto. The pair on the water danced the dance of death sizing each other up, the formed more hand seals.

Zabuza was going insane kakashi was coping his every move they exchanged words as the man with the sword swore he saw himself behind kakashi. "Water explosion jutsu!" water bombarded zabuza and a canal was carved into the land as the freak with no eyebrows was slammed into a tree with several kunai were embedded in his body. "It's over!" kakashi warned from a branch in the tree. Zabuza looked up at the man "Can you see the future?" he asked. "Yeah and you are going to die!" kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai and looked at his target.

A pair of senbon met zabuza's neck and he fell to the ground and kakashi looked at the owner of said senbon. "You are right he is dead!" the boy smiled in a sing song voice. "I have been tracking him down for a wile." The boy said, kakashi checked the pulse 'He is dead that's for sure' kakashi thought to himself. "That boy who was he sensei?" sakura asked "he is a hunter-nin" naruto said as he looked at the spot ware the body once was. The group was educated in hunter-nin by kakashi naruto knew so to him they was nothing kakashi said that he didn't know. "You are both right and now I must prep the body." The boy said as he vanished and gathered zabuza's corps and vanished.

"Now that that is over we can get to tazuna's house" kakashi said as he pulled his head back down over his head. "Great job guys lets head back to my house and we can all relax!" tazuna smiled at the group of ninja. That being said kakashi then fell "Huh? What's wrong kakashi sensei?" sakura asked as she bent down at her teacher's side. "He is suffering from chakra depletion." Naruto said as he scooped his sensei pulling the silver haired mans arm over his shoulder.

Naruto and company arrived at tazuna's house? To naruto it was like his home. A piece of shit. Naruto was accustomed to these environments. They dragged kakashi in and lay him on a mat that tsunami had prepared. "Are you all right kakashi?" she asked as she walked over and looked at the man. With a eye smile "I am fine but I want be able to move for about a week." Sakura looked at the Cyclops "The sharingan is incredible but if it puts that much strain on your body, I guess that you have to think before you use it."

"We defeated a powerful ninja we should be safe for a wile." Tazuna smiled as he wiped his head free of sweat. "Well I know he was a hunter-nin but I want to know more about them." Sakura asked as she sat beside kakashi. Kakashi then told her what the purpose was of a hunter nin and how it was their job to destroy the bodies of the missing-nin, The way that they disposed of corpses of their ninja so no other hidden villages could gather their secrets.

The time that kakashi was talking sasuke was staring at naruto with fascination and curiosity. "Naruto how did you learn to move that fast?" sasuke asked kakashi was talking but he was really listening to their conversation. Naruto unclasp his mask and set it beside him and turned to face sasuke. "Well it is easy I was fast but the time that I was in the academy I sought out a friend of mines teacher to see if their was such away and he told me about chakra weight and that is how I am faster." Naruto said as he shifted and lifted up the legs of his pants and undone the weight bands and handed them to sasuke. "You can look at them if you want?" he said as he handed sasuke the weight. The boy took the weight and looked over it the thing was weightless in his hands. Before he could ask "Cannel chakra into it and see what happens but only use a little or else you will crush your fingers and your legs I would stand up to so if it dose get to heavy for you can drop it and the chakra will dissipate." Naruto said as he fixed his pants leg. He nodded and pushed a little chakra into the weight and it grew heavy it felt as if it weighted fifty pounds.

Else ware the body of zabuza was being looked over "First ill cut the bandages and drain the blood." The hunter-nin grabbed a pair of metal sheers and slowly reached for the cloth covering the mouth of zabuza. A hand shot up grabbing the arm of the ninja he pulled the wrapping away from his mouth "That's all right ill do it my self." Hr leaned up "Oh… your already back to life?" zabuza pulled the senbon from his neck "Damn did you have to be so rough?" he looked at the boy "and do you have to wear that stupid mask?" he asked. "Sorry it reminds me of the old days and it was useful for the act." The boy smiled.

"If I had not saved you would be dead!" he looked at zabuza. "If you were going to put me in a death state did you have to hit the points in my neck?" zabuza asked "You are annoying as always!" the boy next to him smiled. "You're right" zabuza looked at the boy. "I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body, but you will be able to move soon and there are few mussels in the neck it was easier for me to hit their." Zabuza looked at the smiling boy "you are so pure and cleaver and that is what I like about you." The small chuckled softly "That's because I'm just a kid!" they both stood up. "The mist has cleared." The boy smiled. "Next time I will defeat the sharingan!"

"Kyaa!" sakura screamed as she leaned back as kakashi woke up. "Oh man I was so close to seeing your face!" tsunami walked in "Oh kakashi your awake that's good!" 'Something is wrong why did that boy take the body somewhere else?' he asked himself. "Kakashi you right something is weird about it the way he took off with the body instead of dealing with it on the spot." Naruto said as he leaned up from the wall and looked at his teacher. "Yes and the weapon he used also senbon are not used to kill." Naruto nodded in response. "So what?" sakura asked "did you see him work on the body?" kakashi asked "no we didn't cause that boy took zabuza's body away" sakura chimed. 'Simple senbon.' Sasuke thought and his eye's shot open "No way!" kakashi looked at the three "Zabuza is still alive" kakashi and naruto said. Tazuna and sakura were wide eyed with confusion and disbelief. They all talked about how zabuza was alive and how a hunter-nin used senbon to deal with corpses and that they were about to under go training.

"Training? What kind of training?" sakura and sasuke asked. That moment a little ten year old boy walked in "that's no fun…" he said looking at the group of people in their house. "Welcome home grandpa" the small boy said as he climbed onto the platform of the living room. "OH! Inari where have you been?" the old man asked as he hugged his grandson. "Inari say hello them they are the ninja who saved your grandpa" tsunami smiled. The little boy looked up at his mom "Mom they are all going to die there is no way they can win against Gatou." She shook her head at his words. "Listen inari listen. I am a ninja of the hidden leaf village and I am a upper hero who will become the strongest ninja in the world, I don't know who this Gatou is but he will go down I will make sure of it!" naruto smiled at the young boy "pft." Was the boys answer. "Why are you so stupid? There is no such thing as a hero!" the boy said as he started towards the door at the other side of the room. "Where are you going inari?" the older man asked. "I'm going to watch the ocean out my window in my room." With that the boy was gone from the room. "Sorry about that." Tazuna said as naruto stood up. "It's fine ill talk to him." Naruto walked to the steps and was at inari's door when he stopped.

The next day they were all outside and kakashi was telling them about their training. "We can already use chakra we can use jutsu." Sasuke said as sakura nodded. "Yes you can but you need to refine your chakra control by tree climbing. With out using your hands." The eyed said as he started to form a seal and started to limping to a tree on crutches and climbed the tree. "See easy?" he eye smiled and threw 3 kunai at the ground.

The three picked them up as he walked down the trio ran towards the trees and shot up them a little sasuke fell to the ground and made a slash in the tree. Sakura was the second to fall she was higher than sasuke was and slashed the tree. Naruto was still doing he ran to the top of the tree and threw his kunai at the ground and looked down at the other two. Kakashi was hopping that naruto would not show off like that but it had its advantages the other two were now fuming and ran back at the tree. Naruto jumped down his hand against the tree he skidded own and started to jump between the two trees and landed softly on the ground.

"Done." Naruto said as he walked over to kakashi and looked at the man. "Naruto I knew you could do it you were after all walking on water in the fight." The blond nodded and looked at the other two as they were making progress upwards. "I have my own personal training regime I need to get back on track." Naruto said as he walked deeper into the forest. Later that night they were all in the house and were waiting for tsunami to finish cooking when sakura was looking at inari who was staring at the picture on the wall.

"I saw inari staring at this picture it look like it was torn what was in this frame?" the three that lived in the house stopped and flinched at her words. "He was my husband" tsunami said as she went back to washing dishes when tazuna spoke "He was the hero of the city." Inari stood up and walked out the door ignoring his mothers call. "Father you know you're not supposed to speak about him around inari!" the woman barked at her dad. The man then continued to tell them about the story of Kaiza, Inari's father.

Naruto stood and walked to the door "Naruto you spent the entire day training you need to rest." Kakashi said as the blond walked to the door. "I will show inari that hero's are real!" naruto walked to deep into the forest he was dressed in his normal ninja gear. His anbu suite was at the house along with his mask he felt naked but it would pass he had to work on his shadow chains he was able to form ad weald them but he could not control them yet he had to master them now. He trained till he passed out he was dead tired. He passed out about an hour ago.

A boy wearing a pink kimono was picking herbs in the forest and was watching birds and one flew around and landed on the boys head. He walked over to naruto's snoozing body and reached his hand to naruto's face and brushed our blond's hair from his face. 'He is a cute one.' He smiled. He shook naruto softly to wake him up. "Hey if you sleep in the forest you will catch a cold." The boy smiled at naruto. "What?" Naruto asked as he woke up and looked at the boy who was very feminine. "Who are you?" naruto asked and the boy giggled a little and he smiled at naruto. "My name is haku what's yours?" naruto looked at the boy and smiled. "My name is naruto uzumaki." They both nodded and smiled and naruto helped the boy pick herbs.

"You know for a boy you sure look like a girl" naruto smiled at haku. "Yes that is true I can't help it my face is just a very feminine one." Haku blushed at naruto's words. "You are very handsome yourself." Haku smiled. This made naruto blush he had never been hit on by a guy before this was a new felling…"so why are you collecting these herbs?" naruto asked. "There for a friend of mine and may I ask why you were out here so early?" the boy asked naruto. "It's cause I was training and I passed out earlier this morning and was woke up by you." He smiled at the boy. "Training for what?" the boy asked.

"It was so I can master a jutsu I have been working on I have been having trouble with them." Haku cocked his head this. "You are a ninja?" he asked naruto. "Yes I am I am going to become the strongest ninja in the world." He smiled at haku. The boy shared his smile. "So are you do this for someone special?" haku asked. Naruto nodded "yes I have a girlfriend at my village and I have a few friends that I will do any thing to protect." Haku smiled a soft smile he was taken? "Well that is what counts naruto if fight for someone special then you will grow strong indeed." Haku smiled and looked at naruto with a smile. "Do you have a person like that?" naruto asked haku.

"I do I will also do anything to protect him." Haku smiled and stood up and naruto stood up as well. "I hope we can both do what we want to protect our precious people." Naruto smiled and haku nodded. "I to as well i hope to see you again naruto." haku smiled as he started too walked off. "You know you are a lot prettier than a lot of the girls I know." Naruto smiled as haku blushed and walked away.

Sasuke walked past the boy who he thought was a girl. "Naruto who was that girl she was hot!" sasuke said as he looked at the ass of said person. "Sasuke that was haku and HE is a BOY." Sasuke's eyes bugged out of his head and stood straight as a board. "T-That was a boy?" he asked still sputtering like a fish. Naruto nodded and smiled. "I want tell sakura you said that." Naruto joked as he walked off his smile instantly dropping away his mask was gone his face yet again was stone. "Damn I hope she never finds out." Sasuke said as he walked after naruto. Naruto was thinking about sakura well more like her mom he would have to pay her a visit soon.

Zabuza and haku were talking the man held an apple in his hand he crushed it and dropped the crushed apple to the floor. "Haku we should get going soon." Haku smiled at zabuza and nodded. "That we should." Haku agreed.

Naruto and sasuke had spent the evening training. Naruto was now able to control the shadow chains he could manifest from any part of his body. Sasuke how ever had finally made it to the top of the tree. They both collected themselves and talked back to tazuna's house. They walked in and got ready for the meal tsunami was making at the end of the meal naruto was resting his head on the table and inari started to cry.

Inari burst out saying things like why they practiced so hard and that they were no match for gatou's men and that they would die. Naruto looked at the boy angry at the last words he spoke "You have no idea how hard life can be you ninja have it all easy!" he said as his cheeks were littered with tears. "YOU!" naruto stood up and looked at him "have no right saying any damn thing about us! All you do is sit around and cry and be the star of this drama! You're not the only damn one who ever had it rough!" naruto only got louder as he yelled at the little boy. "Naruto that is enough!" sakura pleaded. "Shut up sakura!" naruto yelled as he turned back to inari "YOU have no idea what I went through when I was a kid! I was fucking beaten till an inch of my life every year on my birth day! I was beaten stabbed sliced and cut on when I was 5 years old! I nearly died on a regular bases all because the people in my village were to damn stupid! I had a kunai shoved into my chest it tore my lounge open I nearly had my leg cut off the only thing that held me together was skin and a few mussels don't you dare say that ninja have it easy!" naruto yelled at the little boy the hole room was quiet their eyes on naruto he then walked to the door and swung it open and slammed it behind him.

Their eyes then fell on kakashi who let out a sigh and looked up. "Sensei is that true? That naruto went through all that?" sakura asked as she looked at him for answers. He slowly nodded his head. "It's true I found him on his fifth birthday he was beaten almost to death we didn't think he was going to make it but thank god he did now that he has a few friends he is willing to do anything to protect them he has been training since he was young but lately naruto has gotten colder just recently he as attacked again." The people listening to this story gasped at the words the man had said. "You mean that people would beat a kid half to death and get away with it?" tsunami asked as she felt her heart go out to naruto. 'Damn I knew naruto had it rough but this is just crazy!' sasuke said as he looked to wards the door. The groups was silent as they set their for a wile, naruto was out in the forest hitting a tree over and over pounding away at the bark his knuckles were bleeding.

"Damn stupid kid," his pounding was relentless as his hand was murdering the tree he was hitting his blood had decorated the now clear area of the tree that was bare revealing the wood beneath the bark. Naruto held his hands towards the tree as black chains of chakra shot out of his palms constricting around the tree hey moved at blinding speed as they worked relentlessly at sawing the tree in half.

The falling of the tree was now mid swing the creaking of giving wood could be herd the tree met the earth with a sound of a thud and swishing grass.

Naruto now was in control of his anger he then walked to a pear and looked out over the ocean it was peaceful here the water was soothing his eyes and his spiked emotions as he looked over the wave-less waters. He took a step off the dock and fell meeting the cold surface of the water with his boots the chakra keeping him afloat on the water he watched the ripples of the water spread out from him. He looked at the map he had of the country their was an X on the map that is where gatou was he made his way across the waters towards the location on the map. Naruto planed to kill gatou but settled for scoping the building out he would come back later to finish the job.

Today was the sixth day of training tomorrow he and sasuke would go and protect tazuna as well. But tonight naruto was going to kill gatou and the lad of the waves would be free from his reign and naruto knew it. The clone he had left a few nights ago had dispelled and it relayed all the information of the layout of the base naruto would exploit this to his advantage. Naruto was yet again on the pear he was looking out over the water calculating the routes of the guards and where gatou would be he looked over his shoulder as kakashi stepped out of the shadows. "Naruto where do you think your going?" he asked. Naruto turned the moons rays were reflecting off his mask his voice was cold he was now in his anbu mode. "I am going to kill Gatou and end his cold rule over the lad of waves." Naruto turned back to face the water "Naruto you don't have to do this alone, you are a part of a team you know?" kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets "If that is the case then come with me." He said as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Why naruto? Why do you want me to come?" he asked our blond. "Cause me and you are the only one capable of taking a life." He said as he returned his gaze back to the ocean. Kakashi flinched at this. "Naruto I know you feel you need to do this but you don't have to stop him were being paid to guard a bridge builder." Naruto nodded.

"That may be kakashi but my own honor want let me walk away from this moment he must die. You don't know what I have seen. I know that Gatou has slaves in his base young women that he takes them to his room he rapes them kakashi this is something I can not let slide!" naruto said his voice betraying him. "I know I have heard rumors in the village about the men of Gatou that take the daughters and the wives' of the men here." Kakashi smiled softly to himself it means naruto was not all cold in the inside.

"Then go naruto if this is what you want then do it ill be back at Tazuna's place if you want to talk." Kakashi said as he returned to the shadows.

Naruto jumped to the water and took off towards Gatou's base of operations. Naruto jumped over the fence and landed like a leaf that falls. He made his way into the building the guard that he came across was playing a card game by himself. He snuck by and avoided the other patrols and naruto slipped into the hall way that lead to gatou's office and he silently opened the door and he saw gatou hit a girl that was no older than naruto. This made the masked blonde's blood run cold she was clad in little less than nothing naruto would make sure that gatou would die a slow and painful death. Naruto pushed the door open and slipped in he closed the door and slammed his hand onto the door a seal was placed making the room sound proof. He turned to gatou and the girl he looked at the short fat balding man. "You will die here to night Gatou your tyranny will end here." Naruto said as he slipped his hands into his kunai pouch and pinned him to the wall a kunai stuffed into the palm of each hand that held him to the wall. He was screaming like a girl naruto's eyes were now changing to the keashopin and he looked at the girl. "What is your name?" he asked the scared girl that was covering herself with her hand and arm. "M-my name is kia." She said as she stood up and backed against the wall naruto bit his thumb and pulled out a scroll and slid the scroll open and he whipped his thump down the seal and a poof of smoke made its way into the room. Naruto reached out of the smoke with a long jacket and handed it to the girl. "Here please put this on and stay in the room and cover your ears so you don't hear this." She took the coat and put it on she zipped it up it was long on her it covered her body to right above her knees. She shook her head and looked at naruto. "Can I have a knife I want to hurt him!" she said as she stared a death glare at the short man. Naruto shook his head and turned to face her. "I am sorry but I can not allow you to do that it will do more harm than good trust me it is for the beast that you remain free of this blood shed." Naruto said and she smiled at the masked blond and nodded. He then turned to gatou and casted a jutsu that had knocked him out. He turned to the girl and walked over to her. "Take my hand please?" he asked her and she nodded and blushed a little and they were gone from the room naruto had substituted them with a clone he had wait at the pear. Naruto made a clone their and told it to take her home and to guard her from anything. The clone nodded and naruto helped the girl onto the back of the clone and he took off and leaped to the roof and made its way back to her house.

Naruto had once more switched places with his clone in gatou's office he then walked to the man and released the jutsu. The man woke up and screamed once more "What do you want!" he asked the boy. "I want to make you a deal I will let you go if you sigh me over the title of your company all the shipping contracts and every thing your OFFICAL business will be mine and I will let you live!" naruto demanded of gatou and the man nodded and naruto. Naruto pulled the kunai from his hands and gatou signed over the company and all his shipping deeds. "All right it's done!" Gatou said as he stamped the papers and then naruto slammed him into the wall. "Ok now I want all the bank account and the bank numbers of all your accounts your money is mine!" gatou nodded and finished the documents and gave them to naruto, naruto grabbed gatou by the neck and slammed him into the floor knocking him out.

The next morning the rest of team seven went to the bridge and the group arrived to see the workers all knocked out, the group was about to investigate when the mist rolled in 'oh man zabuza is here already!' kakashi thought to himself. Naruto woke up and looked around "from a long night of training" the clone naruto walked down stares and got dressed and headed towards the bridge. Naruto looked at a boar that had been cut up the cutting lead back towards tazuna's house. The clone dispelled and informed naruto who stopped the torturing of gatou and took off for the tazuna house. "I hope I make their in time!" he said. Naruto seen inari standing outside talking to the two who were drawing their swords and as they sliced the air where the boy was standing, Inari opened his eyes and looked up naruto who was looking down at the boy. Inari then hugged his mom then they both looked at naruto "Here take this and press it to the door of inari's room and no matter what you hear don't come out till I tell you it's safe!" they both nodded and ran back into the house.

Naruto turned to the two men they were smiling. "Look at this want to be anbu!" the one said to the other. Naruto was standing behind them in seconds their faces in shock and then their heads rolled of their shoulders. Naruto knocked on the door of inari's room. "Hey it's safe go to the time square there is a gift I have to all of wave country!" Naruto sent a clone back to gatou to finish the plan. In the town square Gatou was hanging by his arms from a wooden frame a boy with orange armor and a fox mask stood beside the man. "People of the wave this man!" he said pointing to gatou "has wronged you in so many ways!" naruto said as he pointed to the crowd as they went wild with scrams and yells and throwing what ever they could find at gatou. The clone was left with gatou and the crowd and he ran off to the bridge to join the fight.

Naruto had got the their as the hunter-nin was about to slice sasuke with a kunai, naruto threw a shuriken it hit the boys mask knocking him out of his mirror of ice the boy stood up to face our blond masked boy. The pair the mask stared each other down. "Naruto you're here!" sakura yelled haku and naruto looked at sakura then at each other. "Naruto?" the hunter-nin asked "Haku?" he asked back then both raised a hand to their mask and removed their mask and looked at each other. 'Oh man I don't want to fight naruto!' haku thought and naruto thought something similar. They were in a stare down and zabuza was shocked at the way haku froze. "Haku what's wrong?" he asked loudly. It all happened so fast! Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in combat and then their was a sound and kakashi screamed chidori "I'm sorry naruto." Haku's lips had read as he vanished and was standing in front of zabuza kakashi's hand through his chest. Naruto followed haku with his eyes his body would not move as the words registered in his mind his head followed the blur of haku as he was rammed through with kakashi's jutsu. He physically flinched as the hand pierced Haku's chest. He watched the blood splatter across zabuza's face and chest. "Great job haku!" he smiled as he grabbed the handle of his sword. "It looks like I picked me up something useful to give me this final chance kakashi!" he said as he swung his sword. 'Unforgiveable!' was naruto's final thought as he ran at zabuza from behind his hand brought to his sides as he closed his eye's he shot his hands forward the chains shot from his hands.

Black chakra chains ate their way through the shoulders of zabuza he screamed in pain as the chains threw him to the sides kakashi pulled his arm from the dead body of haku and naruto caught the body and lay him on the ground softly and closed his eyes with a swipe over haku's face his eye lids brushed closed he turned to face zabuza.

The blond stood and turned to face zabuza, naruto flexed his hands and the black chakra chains shot out of the base of his wrist flaring to life as naruto griped the chains and held his arms at his sides the chains lashing the air. The pendulum at the end of the chains set zabuza in their sight. (I am about to go God of war oh his ass and for the readers naruto is not gay haku is in a manner of sorts I was reading the manga over so I know the lay out of the fight and sasuke is kneeling bloody from rain of senbon still we have all read that a million times didn't want to be like evey1 else but am going God of war here! I love the games!")

Naruto jumped into the air his heals meting his calf and the other looming in air his arms stretched back over his head the chains poised in a deadly ark; ready to meet the target of their master. Naruto brought his arms down the chains followed this commands the deadly wrath of naruto sought after zabuza, said man brought his sword up in the best defense he could mold. The other members of team seven shocked at the feeling of the coldness that the blond that was now burning with rage! "YOU BASTARD!" naruto screamed as he landed his arms now swinging in windmills his chains berating zabuza's sword. Naruto swiped his right arm horizontally to the left; zabuza was being overwhelmed at the assault of the blond. "I told you would see my face when you die!" naruto screamed. Naruto brought his hands to his sides even more chains shot out of his shoulders the loomed over naruto's shoulders. The four chains on his back curled like the tail of a scorpion the chains shot at zabuza each taking a path to his limbs two snaked their way around his wrist and two at his ankles.

The chain on naruto's right wrist grabbed the sword and naruto hand released the chain only to grab the handle of the sword. The blond heaved the sword up its tip glaring at the sky naruto, brought the soon to be corps of zabuza over the tip of the sword. Naruto retracted the chains the lengths shorten the tip of the blade meeting zabuza's skin. "THIS IS FOR HAKU!" he yelled as he tugged the body down the glade ripped through chest and abdominals and through his back, naruto didn't stop he dragged the now screaming zabuza down to the beginning of the hilt of the sword till their faces were only a few inches apart. What zabuza saw made even his blood run cold! The eyes naruto bore were that of the reaper. This scared the man to no end. "W-what are you!?" zabuza asked. "I AM THE SWIFT DEATH THAT FOLLOWS ALL THOSE WHO BETRAY THEIR FRIENDS! I AM VENGANCE FOR THE WEAM I AM your death!" naruto said as the hold of chains tightened and began to pull the limbs of the wailing man his head floundering every witch away.

The four people looked on as naruto tortured the man to death, the two team members of team seven watched with a lurid horror as the man impaled on the sword was ripped to pieces. Naruto slowly tugged at each limb he controlled the chains each pulling at a different time "He loved you zabuza he gave his life for you and you absolutely felt nothing for him as he done so! This is for him!" he said as the first limb was ripped from the man the severed arm was thrown away as his left leg then gave under the painful pulling was underway. The blond then ripped his remaining leg from him, the chain in his left had looked into the fear stricken left eye as it plundered his orbital socket shearing the eye from the man. His remaining limb was then sheared from his body. Not once did zabuza stop screaming as naruto ministered his revenge.

The chain then sought his remaining eye and stabbed its way into the optical appendage the chain in his right wrist traced his neck the stump of the man screamed even louder as the chain teased him with death and he then rammed into the neck of the man and then wriggled in place cleaving the head from the body. Kakashi was looking at naruto the way he killed zabuza was not that of a ninja but a monster in a since it was justice in very since of irony the demon of the mist killed by a demon? In a way it was justice. Naruto looked at the face of the head that belonged to zabuza. His chain stabbed the head and each limb and the chain in his left hand stabbed the body and freed the blade in stump of what else remained.

Naruto then sealed the remains in a scroll and the body of haku as well he slid the scroll back into his pocket. He retracted his chains back into his body.(truth be told I always thought haku was a girl but until I started ion this chapter and going back and reading the manga HAKU WAS A GUY! I never knew that I always wondered why some stories said fem haku…) the large mob watched in fear as the boy tore zabuza asunder with ease they were shocked at the boys abilities.

Naruto turned his gaze at the lynch mob naruto turned to face them "This is you one time chance to walk away! If you do not! I WILL KILLYOU ALL!" naruto said as he held the blade of zabuza with a seemingly easy grasp. The crowd held various murmurs and they looked at the boy "No Gatou is gone and we want our payment! Were going to take what ever is of value and we want a little fun with the women of the village!" the mob rang out and naruto raised the sword to the side of him the blade was facing back he rotated his wrist and the sword. "Then you can all go to hell!" naruto said as he ran at the crowd and kakashi landed in front of him. "Naruto don't not now you have already done enough by yourself let US take care of these guys." Naruto nodded and looked at their sensei. "All right lets go." They both formed shadow clones their was an army of clones against a mob. The group of mercenaries and bandits ran back to the net and climbed down to their ship and took off like cowards.

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

Team seven and tazuna and the rest of his family were standing at the bridge along with a small crowed that had show up to see off our team of hero's. The land of waves was now free, naruto had given tsunami half of the shipping company that Gatou had "given" him and they land of waves would soon be booming with life.

Inari and naruto talked wile the other group talked to tazuna, "Hey inari be strong would you? I know you are strong and I know you will be a great man some day." Naruto smiled as he patted inari on the head. "I will naruto and thank you for showing us that there are still hero's in the world!" inari said close to tears. "Inari I want you to have this as a symbol that we will always be friends!" naruto smiled as he took off his mask and handed it to inari. "Really? I can have this?" inari smiled up at naruto and he nodded. The group said good by and that they will visit when they can.

Team seven made their way back towards konoha after their time in wave it was finally time to go home! Their journey back was peaceful and was quiet for the most part. They reported back to the hokage and gave a detailed report on their actions in the land of waves. Kakashi told the team that they were dismissed and then kakashi told sarutobi about the actions naruto had taken and how he took down a missing-nin. The hokage was shocked to say the lest and the jutsu that naruto had used, how strong he thought naruto really was. The team was paid and they went on several missions since the way in witch they had done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok 4th chapter is done the next is currently in progress. Ok so please don't be a grammar Nazi and all criticism welcome I don't really care about flames but please! Ill be nice to you if you be nice to me. The next chapter of "from the shadows". The next chapter of the story will be up in a little time as possible.

Chapter 6. (Title undecided currently.) Ok please drop a review if you like the story also this chapter is really long I debated on breaking this thing down into 3 chapters yet again but this was another huge, and like last time it would just messed up my plans but I figured you guys would have fun reading over 12k+ words OF ACTION AND SUSPENCE not to mention even more GORE! I hope you are all enjoying the story this chapter was a pain cause it had been done over and over again, if you like this story and reading "The Red Light King EXKonoha" story of mine I will be updating it very soon I sadly don't have a plot laid out for the story but I do know that it will continue as will this one I hope I can actually make shorter chapters but have a great amount of details in them. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and will continue reading and reviewing them!

Till next time Darkman773! And always enjoy reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. From sand with love!

Not to much to say here but I hope you all are enjoying the story so far it has been a good run! I am glad so many have read my story and thanks for the reviews so far!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up it has been a day since they returned from their last mission they had a C rank to do today. Their mission was to guard a caravan to the next town their have been a lot of bandit attacks lately.

The mission was a success! They were back in konoha now their team was reporting to the mission office sasuke was being dragged by sakura cause he had pushed himself to hard naruto and kakashi were all right naruto had killed he leader of the bandits and brought his head back to claim the bounty on him. The group was walking when naruto and kakashi looked up and then their sensei vanished. The team had split up naruto and sakura were walking down an ally when naruto looked over his shoulder.

"You know konohamaru there are no so such things as square rocks?" he asked as the box was thrown to the side "I would expect none the less from my rival!" the small blue scarf wearing kid said with a smile. The two talked for a few moments until konohamaru called sakura his girlfriend and that she was an ugly bitch and that was all it took for sakura to blow her top, she screamed and gave chase to the group of kids and naruto who was giving them cover from the back of the pack.

They were stopped by konohamaru ran into a guy and fell down. "That hurt…" the guy with makeup on said as he picked up the small boy by the scarf. "That hurt you little piece of shit!" he said as he looked into the eyes of the boy. The girl standing beside the makeup boy looked at him. "Don't we will get yelled at later!" she said as naruto moved behind the boy in black and held a kunai to his neck. 'A leaf genin' he thought as he felt the steel blade. 'Man he is fast!' thought the girl beside him "I will make a deal with you!" naruto said and sakura paled at his words she remembered the deal he made with the bandit leader before he killed him.

"Naruto don't their ninja from a different village we don't want to start a war!" naruto looked at her as if she were stupid he had known that as soon as konohamaru bumped into him. "You said it hurt when you got hit by that little kid you must be a week ninja." Naruto said in a cold voice, "back to what I was saying if you don't drop the grandson of the third hokage I will break every bone in your body." Naruto promise in a cold smile and he let the boy go. "Good it looks like you will keep your bones in on peace." Naruto said as he walked around and picked up konohamaru.

At this time the sensei's of all three teams were nominating their teams for the chunin exams. "So what are you bastards doing in our village?" naruto asked as looked at the to then he looked at the tree near them that sasuke was sitting in he wore a look of shock at how fast naruto moved it seamed that no matter how he trained naruto was always faster than he was. Kankuro pulled the objet off his back and glared at naruto. "Hey you not going to use that yet don't we will get in trouble!" the girl said as she grabbed his shoulder. "Kankuro stop it." A voice said and sasuke turned to face the voice. "You are an embracement to or village!" the red haired boy with the kanji for love marked his forehead. "Ga-Gaara" Kankuro said as he looked at Gaara. "They started it!" Gaara looked down at his brother.

"Losing your self like that it's pathetic. Why do you think we came to this village?" he asked. "But Gaara?" Kankuro whined, "Shut up or I will kill you!" the boy in black and makeup was shivering "I am sorry!" Kankuro said as the girl chimed in. "I'm rally sorry to really sorry!"

The boy with a gourd on his back shushined away to meet his siblings on the ground 'to be able to move that fast without Kankuro knowing he has to be good' the redhead thought. 'His eyes their the same as naruto's' sasuke thought to himself. Gaara landed between the two other sand ninja. "We got here early but we didn't come her to mess around." Gaara said and the other two nodded. "let's go." He said as he turned to walk away. "Hey aren't you guys sand ninja?" naruto asked looking directly at Gaara. "It is forbidden for other ninja to enter a village without reason so depending on why you're here we may not be able to let to let you go! So why are you here?!" sakura probed. Naruto looked at sakura "For the girl that got the nest grades in the academy you are so stupid you know?" Naruto said as he looked back to Gaara. 'I like this blond! He's kind of cute.' Temari thought.

"What do you mean naruto?" she asked 'you freaking jerk!' thought inner-sakura. "The chunin exams are starting soon and their being held in the leaf this time." Naruto said as he looked Gaara in the eyes. "Naruto that guy is like you he holds a tailed beast in him judging from the black circles around his eyes that it's from the lack of sleep!" kurama explained to our young hero. 'Thanks for finally talking to me after all this time! It's almost been two weeks!' naruto replied back to her. "Hey shut up would you? I have been having some issues their none of your business!" she said as she cut the link back off. Gaara and naruto were in a stare down. Naruto closed his eyes "What is your name?" he asked Temari looked with hope "AH! Who me?" she asked with a smile, naruto nodded and looked at Gaara. "That is my sister Temari and that is Kankuro." He pointed to each. "Ok now what is your name?" he asked. Gaara stepped forward and naruto done the same. "It's Gaara of the desert. You?" Naruto opened his eyes "My name is naruto uzumaki."

With that the three sand ninja left naruto turned his gaze upward and to the left to the tree in the tree. They all went wide eyed as the boy looked at them. "Lets go find kakashi and see what all is going on."

"What was that about how did he know we were here?" the girl asked her teammates. "I don't know but the black haired leaf and the blond and that sand ninja with the gourd we have watch out for, our master will be most upset if we don't follow his orders!"

The trio of team seven stood on a bridge and naruto and sasuke talked wile sakura was babbling on about how cool sasuke was. "Naruto you fell the vibe that Gaara had?" naruto nodded. "I did he will be a problem in the exams. It would be best if we indeed avoided their team." He looked at sasuke and then to sakura. "If you know what I mean I can handle just about anything you are well off and sakura. Well." Naruto leaned against the rail of the bridge and sasuke nodded. "Yeah I know if she was more worried about practicing instead of being-"sasuke shivered. "A fan girl." They both shared a smirk of understanding.

Kakashi landed on a roof and jumped down "YO! Morning people! Sorry I got lost on the road of life-"sakura burst "YEA RIGHT QUIT LIEING!" she yelled at the top of her lounges, naruto was on the ground rolling his hears covered up all most in tears. "Damn it why do you have to scream!" naruto whined. The remaining three were looking at naruto with a look of shock they thought naruto was only joking about having sensitive ears but this proved it to be real. "Oh it hurts!" naruto said as he stood up rubbing the sides of his head. "I swear I am going to get a pair of head phones to block everything out!" he exclaimed to every one.

"So um here you guys go." Kakashi eye smiled as the tree took the forms "What are these?" sakura asked as she looked at her form. "Their chunin exam applications." Naruto said wile rubbing his head with his free hand. "Right you are naruto! Now be at room 301 if you wish to take the exams but be on time four pm sharp!" he said as he leapt away.

Team seven headed for the test hall they climbed the first set of stares they looked at the crowed hall that lead to the room "301" naruto noticed lee and his team and told the two that followed to wait their and he would be back soon. "Lee you ok?" naruto asked as he picked his friend up off the ground. He watched tenten ask if the guys guarding the door would move, tenten got back handed and naruto moved as fast as he could to catch her before she hit the ground. Naruto glared at the two jounin in their transformation and shook his head. "You dicks really should pick on some one your own size." Naruto said as he steadied tenten on her feet. Naruto looked at tenten and neji and nodded his head towards his team. "Go wait by sasuke and sakura ill be their shortly." The three nodded and naruto turned back to the duo of guards.

Naruto slammed his fist into the first guard with the kunai blades. The man shot through the door and he looked at the other man. "He hit a woman." Was all he said as he turned and walked away. He rejoined the members of team "Sorry about that but he had it coming. And it's the wrong door now lets get going to the real 301." Naruto said as he walked up the steps to the real room of 301. Naruto stopped and let the rest of them go in first and walked in last. The blond boy let his eyes sweep over the room their was a lot of teams that didn't fall for the false room the sand team was here along with the team of ninja that were spying on them earlier. Naruto walked past the group that were talking and sat down.

A man with white hair walked up to sasuke and the group that naruto had brought up, said blond was observing the room and thinking about teams when hinata walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around naruto's neck and he smiled and leaned his head back and smiled up at her she kissed him. This was not lost on sasuke and sakura and that would mean that their team would have one less chance of passing if it involved hinatas team.

And with a plume of smoke a man entered the room and started to talk. "All right maggots take the seating umber from the closest teacher and be seated and we will start the first part of the chunin exams." Ibiki said with a smile. Each person was assigned a seat and what luck naruto and our favorite hyuga were setting beside each other. This spelled trouble for our blond, the man tapped chalk on the board and started to explain the rules naruto only half paid attention due to hinata's hand roaming over his side and lap. "All right begin!" Ibiki yelled and every student flipped over their test and started to work.

After about twenty minutes naruto flipped his paper back over he was done, not too much longer hinata was done. She looked over at naruto with a mischievous glint in her eye and a sexy smile she glided her had to naruto's lap and squeezed rater hard making both of naruto's knees hit his desk and every pair of eyes in the room land on him. He looked around and shrugged, every teacher from their row back had to hold their noses and looked away to hide their blushes. Hinata was getting very bold indeed!

Naruto looked at hinata who was sporting the most innocent smile he had ever seen. God help naruto if she ever had any time alone with the ever bold hyuga! Naruto made his hand collect hers so she could not disturb the class any more with her over extensive wandering hand. She leaned on his shoulder and whispered to into his ear "What's the matter na-ru-to can't take little playful groping?" she said as her tongue slithered against his ear lobe and pulled it between her lips and began to playfully sucking at his ear. Naruto was frozen solid by her actions hinata was growing fond of PDA. Ibiki was shocked at hinata he had been told that she was shy maybe it was her way of passing the test but he could not know for sure. A lot of people were caught cheating and were forced to leave the room. The test was over and he began to ask if they were ready for the tenth question and if you got it wrong you were forever banned from taking the test again. A lot more people left the room Ibiki took of his bandana headband and showed what the test was really meant to prove that you must with hold information as if one's life depended on it, sometimes it would. All the sudden a black ball was shooting towards the window naruto jumped up and held a kunai ready when the ball burst into the room and kunai shot out of it proving to be a woman in very little clothing. "My name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be the prompter for the second half of the exams, now get your asses to training ground forty four in the next thirty minutes or else you fail!" the woman said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The mass of students marched to the training ground but was welcomed by naruto and hinata leaned up against a tree making out heavily. A lot of guys stopped to watch the show and even some girls. The prompter smiled and had to pull the pair a part naruto almost doing a face plant from hinata's ministrations to his…person. Hinata only giggled and walked to join her team witch was apart of the group that was watching the make out fest. Sasuke walked over and looked at naruto who was sitting down with his legs stretched out cupping his head. "Dude she just dominated you?!" sasuke half asked.(please trust me hinatas actions will make since in a later chapter this is all apart of the development of the story.)

Naruto was helped up by sasuke and walked over to listen to the speech she was giving, said blond looked at sasuke "What did you say I was dazed I didn't hear a word you said." He asked but before sasuke could give a reply a kunai brushed naruto's cheek and anko was behind naruto in a flash, she leaned over and cupped his cheek and licked the blood that was running down his cheek naruto cut his eye's towards the woman who smiled "I'm sorry was I boring you?" she asked and naruto was slightly turned on by her actions of licking his blood up he smiled softly as a chain snaked its way up and around her leg. "Oh no you were not but I had to get you over here for a small chat." He smiled hopping to end this little game. "And why would you want to do that?" she asked as her tongue traced his middle whisker. Before they could continue the conversation a ninja appeared behind the two with the kunai she had thrown and her own tongue wrapped around the handle. "Thank you grass ninja." Anko said as she took the kunai from the woman. "I am sorry but the sight of blood just rattles me." With that done anko finished the speech and handed out fliers of consent.

The teams took them and broke away and went their own ways and registered and received their scrolls and lined up with their gates. With anko's orders they shot through their gates into the forest of death. This was a fitting place to hold the exams it was like a second home to our favorite blond hero. Team seven ran deeper into the forest the group, hinata's team was really lucky a team was being attacked by a large group of rather large leaches. The sand team was even fairing even better the boy known as Gaara had killed a group of ninja and had gotten their other scroll to so the over all teams that had scrolls dropped by four.

Naruto was looking in all directions and pulled out a scroll rolled it open and pushed chakra through his thumb to the seal and out popped three cloaks from the scroll. He handed one to sasuke who slid it on and pulled up the hood and the inside of the cloak activated making the inside of the cloak glow a dull blue, and sakura's glow a dull pink and naruto's own cloak glowed a dull orange. Naruto pulled a small little black handle out of his cloak and applied chakra to it and out shot a blue chakra blade, it shape was square the blue chakra turned to orange the blade glowed to life in a bright orange light. The three went after the closest group of ninja they turned out to be from the hidden rain.

Naruto held up his finger to the other two and seemingly pulled a mask out of nowhere and slid it over his face, it was a black mask it had no features but it was smoothly cut and two curves starting at the top left and right corners and made an arch down meeting just below naruto's chin he lifted his hood and the chakra jumped from the hood to the mask and an orange tribal fox face showing itself to the world and in a small cloud of dust naruto was gone.

The three rain nin were standing around talking about their battle plans and naruto appeared in the middle of the three kneeling on one knee. He looked up at the one with the face mask with both eyes showing, the three were shocked at the speed of the person before him. "Give me your scroll and you will live." Naruto said in a cold visage similar to his anbu act but much darker. "Ha yea right! As if you could ki-" was all the first ninja said as his head rolled from his shoulders and bouncing off the ground and his body following suite. It looked as if naruto never moved! 'Damn it! No matter how fast I get naruto is always faster!' sasuke thought as he watched the blond.

Naruto then stood and turned to face the other rain nin that were standing their staring at the blond man. The two then looked at each other and then back to the man in the mask and one pulled out their earth scroll and handed it to the blond, not wanting to share their companion's fate. Naruto left in a puff of smoke and made his way back to the other members of team seven.

"I have the scroll now let's get to the tower." Naruto said as he popped back up beside his teammates. "Naruto I fill dirty for saying this but I am starting to become a fan of yours." He looked at the voice, if said person could see under his mask they would have seen his face was green his eye's bulged from their sockets he gaped at the raven haired uchiha. The mask betrayed no emotions.

"Thanks sasuke…"

The raven hair boy was on the inside cursing himself for saying that out loud that was not meant for ears, now he would be seen as a homo for his outburst. Along way away a boy sneezed his face emotionless. 'Some one's thinking about me.' Said boy in black and what could have sworn was a child's shirt raveling his toned belly.

Naruto shook his head at this awkward conversation. The team then shot off and head for the tower only to be met with a lone grass ninja. "This will be fun." The ninja said with a smile and licked his lips. Naruto stopped and looked at sakura and sasuke and held up his hands in a seal "release!" naruto chimed, the ninja that was staring them down cocked his head with a smile.

"Oh don't worry there is no genjutsu I have come alone." The ninja smiled. "But this will be fun indeed; you guys want my earth scroll don't you? That is the one you need?" naruto looked at the man and shook his head "we already have that one." The grass ninja smiled "Well in that case lets battle for our lives." Naruto was sweating bullets under his mask the power of this thing in front of him was off the charts he wasn't a jinchuuriki and he had several smells of different genders coming off him.

At that moment the man pulled the skin under his left eye down a little and let out palpable amount of blood lust sakura and sasuke shivered as they saw their own deaths naruto went along with the act and fell to his knees as the others fell on the buts. Naruto looked upward at the man and a smile bestowed his face, sasuke leaned over onto his hands and knees and threw up every thing in his stomach.

"This is where you die!" the ninja said calmly and threw three kunai and the ones before him. Naruto caught the first and threw it at the second knocking both to the ground and he caught the third. "Hmm you are good just who are you really?" the man asked. Naruto stood up and spun the kunai on his finger and looked at the man.

By this time sasuke and sakura had vanished appearing on a branch farther up in the tree. "So who are you really?" naruto asked as he looked the man over "I can tell you were a male, but you have the smell of a female on you or you are in a female?" naruto asked quizzically. "HEHEHE, you have a good nose on you! Why don't you show me that face little boy?" the man asked. "Well I would but then I would have to kill you." Naruto said as he stopped and held a firm grasp on the kunai. "As if you could you nothing more than a snot nosed brat." The man said as he looked at naruto.

Naruto flooded chakra into his eyes and the keashopin shined to life and the mask the eyes of the fox were replaced with his own. The man gasped and looked at naruto and licked his lips. "Hmm you eyes reveal a lot about you but I want to see you face I think I will toy with you after I bag me a uchiha." The man smiled as he dashed and slammed a fist into the gut of naruto and sent him flying into the forest.

Sasuke had his hand over sakura's mouth and she yelled as she pushed his hand away "sasuke look out snake!" sasuke turned saw the snake and jumped up and backwards throwing handfuls of shuriken at the snake killing it as it fell to the ground. The man the raising from the corps of the snake its body breaking open and out stepped the man. 'So that is Orochimaru?' naruto asked himself as he watched from the tree he was hiding he was in he may not like his teammates but they were comrades after all?

Naruto had watched the even before him unfold he made another clone to help but he wanted to see where this would go. It ended up his clone was pinned to a tree and sasuke was bitten by the snake. Naruto watched as sasuke was given a curse mark it was much like anko's mark but it was better crafted, still crude in a since but it was better an empty promise was made about power.

Naruto was now aggravated with this game, naruto stepped out of the tree phasing back his body he stepped out behind the two. "Sakura take of sasuke ill deal with this guy." The man laughed at naruto "You think you can take care of me?" naruto shrugged and freed his orange chakra blade and held it reversed the back of the blade resting against his forearm. Orochimaru's eyes widened his blood lust was as strong as his if not stronger.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the man pointed at the blond. "I am what all those in this lame village fear!" naruto said as he couched down and vanished his weight and seals fully deactivated his speed was unimaginable the snake Sannin. 'This boy is socking fast!' he thought as he leaned back to avoid his head from being removed that only being in a war could have prevented. The blond haired boy then rounded the attack off with a knee to the gut of the man the Sannin now doubled over naruto brought his hands down in a hammer fist knocking the head of said man smashing into the ground. Naruto then vanished as he kicked the man in the back driving his further into the forest floor.

A large snake slammed its tail into naruto making him smash into a nearby tree the man was on naruto in seconds flat pining the blond to the tree by his throat. Naruto coughed up blood onto the back of his mask that damn snake broke at least two ribs, the snake man smiled as he clutched the mask of said boy and pulled it from his face revealing the three marks on both cheeks his crystal blue eyes shining with rage.

"So you're the nine tails jinchuuriki?" the man smiled but it quickly faded as the blood on the corner of his mouth was licked away. "Yes I am but I am on my way to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen!" naruto smiled as the man used his tongue lift his shirt the seal was not their meaning this was all this boys own strength was being used, "So this is all you then?" Orochimaru asked as naruto smile only grew as he nodded. 'This boy creeps me out! His smile is-' the thought of the snake Sannin were interrupted by four black chakra chains shot from naruto's arm one from both the tops and bottoms of each wrist were sunk into his gut and shot out the other side. The jaws of Orochimaru sht open wide as he climbed out of himself! He smirked down at the boy "You are very interesting but sadly I must be going this was fun!" Orochimaru said as a foot was delivered to the side of his new head sending him into a tree causing the tree to splinter from the force of his impact. He stood to see naruto looking at him the clone against the tree vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The man was smirking at naruto "For a jinchuuriki you sure don't use the power to win that says a lot about you." The man licked his lips and flew through had seals as his neck shot out aiming his jaws for naruto's neck; our blond would no so easily be captured as the uchiha. As the head of the Sannin shot closer to our hero naruto was only smiling he brought his hand up clasping the head of Orochimaru, the other wrapped around the mans neck and yanked his body to him with a kick to the gut the man was sent flying into the canopy above crashing through branches and limbs.

The man was tired of games he had underestimated the blond the fun was over, he had over stayed his welcome it was now time to go he could feel anko heading his way. With a few hand seal he vanished. Naruto took of his mask and threw it to the floor of the forest and doubled over and threw up blood and bile alike the encounter with Orochimaru scared him to death! He heaved once more even more blood came up this time very little bile. Naruto collapsed to one knee holding the area where his ribs met his stomach.

"Damn it, it hurts!" naruto said aloud panting hard every breath brought a ramming sensation of pain he stood up and took shallow breaths. The pain eased a little but it was still painful he picked up his mask using a chain fearing the pain that would come if he bent over; he slowly walked his way to sakura and sasuke who was now out of it due to the pain.

"Naruto!" sakura cried as she stood up and ran to him and hugged him causing him to scream in pain "AH Damn it!" he said as he pushed away softly. "Naruto what's wrong?" she asked as he lifted his shirt showing her his bruised rib cage he winced as he lifted his arm, "I know for sure that I have at least two broken ribs and maybe more I know it hurts to breath I am lucky that one didn't get my heart." He smiled softly "Hinata would kill me if I died." She smiled softly as he gritted his teeth as he lowered his arm, sakura looked at his eyes they showed the pain he was in, he was a ninja he hid his pain well.

Naruto picked up sasuke and carried him under a large tree that its roots were bared like a little wooden cave. "Alright we will camp here for the night and in the morning we will go to the tower and call for help as soon as we can." Sakura nodded and rang out a towel for sasuke and placed it on his head and naruto took first guard.

The night passed with out much problems naruto pulled out a scroll and unrolled it and repeated his process over and another scroll popped out, sakura's eye brow twitched in aggravation she thought he said food not scroll! He then unrolled the second scroll and two seals showed he channeled chakra into both and out popped twin bowls of ramen! She was shocked at how good naruto was at sealing this was incredible he was able to seal bowls of noodles that were still warm as if they were just cooked! The blond then resealed the scroll then put away the main scroll. "Naruto thank you!" she said as she bowed her head. He smiled softly and struggled to eat his bowl with his arm huddled close to his body.

The next morning sakura awake to the sight of naruto standing outside their makeshift shelter staring down three sound ninja he looked at each one of them. "What is it that you want?" naruto asked as he looked over the three. "We want to fight sasuke!" the mummy look alike said as he stepped forward. "You are the boy that spotted us earlier aren't you?" he asked naruto nodded his glowing fox mask in place.

"Yea what about it?" he asked the second male stepped up. "I say we kill this shrimp and fight sasuke and kill ht girl…" He looked at the girl. "Unless you want her?" the girl shot him the middle finger and shook her head, "She is to fugly for me but she looks like your type." She shot back. "CUT it both of you!" the mummy said as he turned back to naruto. "I can't let any of you harm my team." Naruto said as he pulled out his chakra blade, it glowed to life and naruto got in his stance.

Their were three puffs of smoke and in that signaled that naruto had won. The three were all in the arms of naruto clones with chains wrapped around the three. Naruto walked up and searched the mummy looking one and found his scroll and the clones knocked them out and left them far away from their camp.

Sasuke was woke up the day after that and the group traveled to the tower to pass the second part of the test. They unsealed their pairs of scrolls and out popped iruka and gave them the speech of what the saying on the wall meant and that he was proud of them all. The group waited in the hall for the exams to be over they had passed in three days not bad but not the beast either but unlike all the others they had to face a freaking Sannin they had better freaking pass!

The end of the second part of the exams! The teams that had finished were gathered in a large chamber under the tower the teams from konoha had passed and also the sound team and the sand. This was the final step of the exams. The teams were split up and their names listed in a hidden bracket that only the prompter knew.

(Ok these matches happen just like in the anime and manga excluding the mat ups of hinata vs. neji and naruto vs. kiba)

The fist match sasuke had won the second match shino. The third match Kankuro the forth both ino and sakura were knocked out. The next winner was Temari and then their was shikamaru. The next match was between naruto and kiba.

Naruto not wanting to spend any more chakra quickly knocked out kiba by a tap to the neck, it was a bigger pain than he thought cause his ribs were broken after kiba fell to the ground after naruto's movement that even shocked kakashi and the rest of the jounin even the leader of lee's team was impressed at how far his speed as come. "Kakashi how did naruto grow so fast?" kakashi looked at them and shrugged. "I honestly don't know this is the first time I have seen move that fast." Kakashi said as he looked at naruto. 'Naruto just how strong are you?' kakashi asked. And then naruto fell to his hands and knees and placed his hands on his ribs and coughed up blood on the floor.

"Naruto!" sakura yelled as kakashi placed his hands on the rail and leaned over the rail. "Naruto are you all right?" he yelled as naruto looked up and nodded with a smile. "Oh no something is wrong!" he said as the propter called the match for naruto as he won. "Kakashi what do you mean?" he looked at sakura and sasuke, "He smiled when dose naruto ever smile at any one other than hinata?" he asked the duo and they nodded and looked back at the blond who was struggling to stand on his own. "Kakashi I need to talk to you." Sasuke said as he looked at the one eyed man. The man nodded. "Ok just let me get naruto up here first." He said as he shushined to naruto and back who screamed in pain as the silver haired man touched him. He set naruto against the wall and walked off with sasuke.

What is it sasuke?" he asked as the raven haired boy turned to face him, he explained to kakashi all the details of the forest battle with the grass ninja and kakashi sealed the mark on sasuke and the med-nin to the hospital. Kakashi walked back to naruto and took hi to the hospital and talked to him. "Naruto what happened in the forest?" the silver man asked as naruto was being checked out he had three broken ribs and he also had several more fractured. One of his ribs punctured his left lunge and that was what caused all the pain. "Well we ran into Orochimaru in the forest it wasn't easy but I got us out of their alive." Naruto said as a nurse reset his rib and after that kurama took over on his healing if it wasn't for the rib in the lounge she would have been able to heal him properly.

Neji and hinatas match was up next she was worried for naruto she had seen him spit out blood and she was not a med-nin she knew that it was not normal for that to happen. The match between the two hyuga was under way they traded blows for a wile but hinata was losing ground she neji grabbed her arm and pushed up her sleeve. "Hinata this match is over I am sorry but I have blocked all the chakra point's in your arms please forfeit?" he asked her she nodded with a smile and looked at the prompter. "I am unable to continue!" she looked at neji and he nodded and she took off towards the hospital here naruto was.

The last two matches were between Gaara and rock lee and sadly even though lee put up a good fight he was not able to beat Gaara, he nearly killed lee for actually hitting him a low ball move but this all coming from the person who thinks his only goal is to kill. Chouji and that creepy mummy guy were the last fight and being the lovable guy he is chouji almost won but in the end he lost, to bad cause he was looking forward to seeing him in the next round and his next opponent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this chapter is done the next is currently in progress. Ok so please don't be a grammar Nazi and all criticism welcome I don't really care about flames but please! Ill be nice to you if you be nice to me. The next chapter of "FTS". The next chapter of the story will be up in a little time as possible.

Chapter 7. The night of the assassin!

This chapter was a little difficult to Wright cus like my last chapter it has been done so many times! Sadly not as long as some of my chapters but about as long as my first chapter I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and I hate to do a little spoiler here but chapter eight is going to be a heart breaker so prepare yourselfs… and chapter seven is going to be a filler but it will be touching up on some of the not already explained parts in the story their will be a few flash backs. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and will continue reading and reviewing them! I also wanted to show that in this story naruto want bee all powerful yet he is strong! Really strong! But he is not above getting his ass beat that was the biggest point of this story I hope you enjoy it.

Till next time Darkman773! And always enjoy reading


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Return to sender.

Ok so where to begin? Been a week plus since I posted but sadly like all writers out their one dose get tired of looking at ones own work after an insane amount of time… but I have a little news sakura's mom will not be dyeing in this chapter but in the next due to a slight change in my plot. But other than that still on track I am not going to be focusing on the matches but what will happen in between the second and final parts of the exams. Bu the new training of naruto's and the match up between the tailed beast and a few small pointers for the next chapter…no spoilers sorry any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also if you would not mind please readers! Give a review it doesn't take but a few min and be truth full please I would love a little feed back to my work. Also sorry for the name change this indeed is chapter seven!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay in the bed in a white bland hospital room that was all to haunting to our blond. The smell of the cleaners and sterilizers moistened the air leaving a crisp clean nauseating smell, the smell of any room that had to be clean we all have smelt that smell and most hate it due to the emotions that are connected to that smell. The usual promise of uncomforting sensations or pain, but this is one feeling our hero could never shake. But with hinata at his side he would endure this slight annoying bed rest. Kakashi stopped by soon after the last match was over saying that all winners had one month before they had to meet up for the final part exams.

"Naruto I have to say this I will be training sasuke for this month since he has the sharingan that I have." He said as he walked over to the window and looked out over the village. Naruto looked at the one eyed man and nodded and rubbed the bandage on his chest that housed the ice pack against his ribs. "But you will be getting the toad sage!" he smiled and turned and looked at naruto with an eye smile.

"That's good at least I will be able to get something done with in that time." Naruto looked to hinata's sleeping form in the chair beside his bead. "Well I thought I would come give you a little good news wile your here." Kakashi waved and hopped out the window. Naruto sighed as he waited till noon, the nurses said he could leave then he was hoping that was the case he was yearning to get to training with a legendary Sannin!

But their was other things on the mind of our hyuga, but then again naruto was a growing boy and started to develop urges! And a white haired Sannin would not help with his growing mind? But who really knows? Hinata and naruto took off towards the bakery for some rolls and then to our blonds noodle house of joy! This would be their third date for this month the couple was vastly approaching their one year anniversary and hinata had already made plans!

But alas their plans would be foiled with the exams and the training naruto would undergo. The future was looking bright for our blond the date had gone seamless and the pair had only just separated and were heading home. Once naruto reached his home he got a shower it had been a full week since his last bath and to say the least his odor was not pleasant. After his long needed shower he made his way to his bed "ah! It's good to be home!" he smiled as he face planted onto the bed and drifted into a long over due good night sleep!

The next day naruto went off in search of his teacher for the month needless to say the rumors were true about his ever need to peep? He found the man near the towns shower house and low and behold there he was peeping, filling his dirty old mind with the ever lovely nude bodies of the women of the leaf.

"Are you the man Jiraya? The toad sage?" naruto asked as the white haired man jumped and looked at the boy. "Are you trying to get us caught?" he asked "And yes that's me!" he said as he placed a lone finger over his lips shushing the boy. 'How did he sneak up on me?' he asked as he looked back at the boy. "What did you come here for?" he asked looking back into the hole. "You are supposed to train me for my last match." Naruto said as he poked the mans head.

"Would you stop?" he asked as he turned to face naruto "I am not going to train you I have research to do!" he said as he looked back into the hole again. Naruto shrugged and smiled deviously "You only brought this upon your self!" naruto said as he formed a hand seal he transformed into his sexy jutsu with a towel around himself and screamed "Oh no a peeper!" and pointed at the man.

All the sudden a wave of bloodlust filled the air as a large group of women in bath towels surrounded the man and started to clobber him into the ground. After the smoke cleared naruto was left standing over the man with his transformations cutest face "Will you train me now?" he asked re-turning to his own form. "Damn you brat! Lets get going!" the man said as he heaved himself out of his crater and lead naruto to a clearing in the nearest forest, happened to be beside a river with a bunch of young girls for him to continue his research?

"All right today we will work on summoning and after you get that down I will teach you how to do a few good moves." The old man said as he started to show naruto the seals for the summoning jutsu. "Ok now go practice those hand seals and after you have them down come back!" he smiled as he turned his perverted gaze back to the river full of girls.

After ten minutes he came back to the old man. "Ok purvey-sage done!" he said as the man looked to him "Ok yea rite show me and I will believe you!" he smirked at naruto. Naruto shrugged and formed the hand seals in rapid succession that greatly impressed the sage. "Damn kid you're a fast learner!" he smiled as he bit his thumb and formed the seals and slammed his hands to the earth and yelled "SUMMONING JUTSU!" and with a puff of smoke a frog about the size of a small dog was sitting in place of his hands.

"Ok naruto I will let you sign the toad summoning contract!" the man said as he pulled the scroll from his back and explained how to sign it and naruto wrote his name in blood and stamped his hand to the scroll. "Ok now do what I did and let's see what you get?" Naruto nodded and followed his motions and called "Summing jutsu!" and a frog about the size of a wolf appeared and on its side it held a slim katana. "Hey who is this kid?" the frog asked as he turned to the sage.

"Damn good one! I guess you have a great deal over your chakra then? And this is naruto our new summoner." The man smiled at the toad and naruto willed the jutsu to end and with a puff of smoke the frog was gone. "Ok now that I have that out of the way what else can you teach me?" naruto said crossing his arms. 'Should I teach him the rasengan?' he asked himself. He shrugged "Do you want to summon a boss summon?" he asked and then smiled at naruto.

With a shrug naruto nodded. "Ok do the same and channel all the chakra you can into the jutsu." Naruto nodded and started to form hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground "Summoning jutsu!" naruto yelled as a giant cloud of smoke was born and when the smoke cleared naruto was standing upon the head of the boss Gamabunta. "Hahaha way to go naruto boss on the first try!" he smiled as he jumped up joining naruto on the toads head. "Hey Gamabunta this is naruto the next on the summoning contract!" he smiled. "Well naruto it's good to meet you!"

The frog and the two leaf ninja talked for the remainder of the day and got to know the new summoner naruto. The two leaf left for the night and dispelled the boss summon and went back to the town.

The next two weeks naruto was trained by the Sannin in hand to hand combat as well as a few jutsu that could give him an edge in combat. The two had practiced for the two weeks in various ways to win and think about the current battles. Sadly most of this was already bestowed upon naruto via de when he was given his memories. But he welcomed the knowledge because it was from his own time period of time, and would be useful for the next to inherit the memories.

The purvey-sage and naruto split up till a later time so naruto could get his own training done. This idea was born from watching the video of Gaara and lee fight, if Gaara could use the chakra infused sand as a weapon?

Naruto had plans to create a new jutsu! This jutsu would be revolutionary to use ones own blood as a weapon? This would be a jutsu that even Orochimaru would be interested in! Naruto set down and crossed his legs, this would require utter concentration. The body has blood; the body has chakra, what would happen when you infuse them both? Naruto pondered this and looked at his wrist and pulled out a kunai out and slit up the outer sides of his forearms. The blood began to seep out of his arms his arms; infused with chakra.

Now the real problem? Developing such chakra control to be able to focus on the blood and make it take a shape then to refine the shape and be able to use it a weapon? This skill would take even longer to use and even longer to master such skill! "This is going to take even longer than I thought I can barely keep them infused!" naruto grunted.

Naruto sighed and stood up and walked home his cuts already healed. Naruto walked in and fell onto his bed not bothering with the rest of his common traditions of the night. Naruto spent the next two weeks trying to harness his blood an actual weapon! Our blond but tomorrow was the last part of the exams naruto was not looking forward to it. But the faster this is over the faster he could get back to training!

(ok the exams are pretty much are going to be the same except the fight between neji and naruto it will be over fast but not as fast as naruto vs. kiba.) The starting round was naruto vs. neji naruto shushined into the arena. He watched neji walk up they shook hands and the instructor called for them to start their match! Neji and naruto stared each other down for a wile and each drew a kunai and chunked it each other and charged towards to the other. The duo met in the middle brandishing their kunai to the other. "Hey neji do you want me to go all out or keep it at this level?" naruto asked as he smiled a little. He asked as they jumped back from each other. "Naruto this is a show? We should hold nothing back, showing the crowed what the leaf is capable of!" neji smirked.

Naruto smiled and nodded "If that is the way you want to do that then that we will!" naruto smiled and brought his hands up and formed a seal. "release." Was all naruto said as the seals and weights lost their effects and naruto stood back up straight and cracked his neck from side to side. The sounds of popping bones could be herd from a lot of the bones in the boys body as the strain of the weights were removed.

He looked at neji and smirked. "Lets do this!" naruto was gone in the blink of an eye, he appeared behind neji and jumped into the air spinning through the wind and forming an axe leg drop. He leg swooped at neji in a downward ark neji, he ducked down and rolled to the side as naruto's leg impacting into the earth where neji once stood. A could of dust and earth made the air surrounding naruto its home for a brief time.

Neji looked at the crater naruto formed with a single kick his. Were his eyes deceiving him? 'Is this really the naruto I know?' he asked himself. "Is this the class clown we all loathed?" he said as a fist emerged from the dust charging neji with frightening speed! "Wha-" was all neji was able to get out before the fist collided with his face, sending him rocketing towards the wall of the arena. The body of the hyuga was sent spinning through the air racing to the wall, he collided with the wall and sunk out of the crater his body made his head was spinning from the force of the hit.

At the time naruto slammed his fist into the face of neji sasuke and kakashi had just arrived to see the hit and kakashi's visible eye widened at the force of naruto's punch. "What is the world has he been doing? That punch was hard I hope naruto didn't hurt neji to bad!" he looked as sasuke and he was gaping at naruto. "How is he this strong? I have come so far in this last month! What kind of training was naruto doing?!" he asked kakashi. "How is he so much stronger than me? It's like no matter how hard I train of how strong I grow I can never match up to him!" he said as he clenched his fist.

"Sasuke I will tell you this in confidence, naruto only trained with the Sannin for two weeks. After that he disappeared for the last two weeks, no one seen him for the past two weeks not even hinata seen him." Sasuke was shocked he turned to look at the one eyed man. "What are you saying kakashi?" he asked. "In other words… there is no telling how strong naruto really is." He said as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

In the hokage booth both Jiraya and sarutobi were shocked at naruto's speed and strength. "Tell me Jiraya just what all did you teach naruto?" he asked as he looked to the white haired man. "To be honest lord hokage I only showed him a few basic moves and how to summon toads." The Kazekage looked at naruto with a smile hidden under his vale. 'It seams that naruto has an even greater gift than sasuke'

Neji stood up and whipped his mouth removing the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Sorry neji I did not mean to hit you that hard but I was just excited by your words to go all out. It seams that even you are not at my level." Naruto said as he reformed the hand seal "Seal." He put the gravity seals back on and half the weight.

Neji was fear stricken at the words of our blond. The words were on replay in the hyuga's mind they got faster and faster as they repeated themselves. He was not the only person who feared these words. In the crowd tenten was worried for neji naruto had hit him and sent him flying she was shocked at the skill of the leaf's outcast she had know naruto for a wile. He was playing with neji! She had snuck off one time to see how naruto trained once, what she saw scared her. Naruto was way way faster than what any one thought she was sure that he was even faster than her sensei! That thought alone scared her she had watched naruto hit a tree, cause he the jutsu he was working on wasn't working right when he hit that tree it shattered into splinters! The stump of the tree was half out of the ground.

"Naruto I said go all out!" neji said as he reeled in his shock. "No you are my friend and I don't want to kill you." Neji shook his head "If you don't go all out then I WILL!" He yelled as he race forwards charging at naruto with all of his speed. Naruto brought up his hand and blocked the fist of neji with his left hand. Naruto was moving fast plotting out his next move in the blink of an eye! He spun on his left heal his right arms swinging out as he spun, his arm brought out in full his whipping out and the back of his right hand collided with his arm knocking neji of balance as naruto retuned to facing neji.

Naruto brought up his knee nailing him in the gut making the boy double over he hovered over the knee of naruto he then brought up his leg kicking neji into the air. The air was forced from neji's lunges. Naruto balled his fist up into one another and naruto slammed his hands into the back on neji and he was slammed into the earth. Naruto bent over and picked up neji by the caller and threw him into the air and formed his hand into the clone seal and ten clones formed to life. Each jumping to the air and naruto jumped up joining his copies.

Naruto kicked neji in the gut and sent him flying at a clone in turn who kicked him at another clone. The group of naruto's kicked neji around like a human pinball before naruto knocked neji back to the earth and flashed under neji catching him before hi hit the ground. He looked to neji who smiled up naruto. "N-naruto you truly have grown into an outstanding fighter." With that he passed out and the prompter called the match. "Naruto wins!" after the match was finished they took neji to the hospital wing.

Next few matches were boring Kankuro and shino's match didn't even happen cause the sand ninja withdrew and shikamaru vs. Temari and shikamaru lost. The fight was now between sasuke and Gaara, sasuke looked at naruto and he nodded at sasuke. "Be carful sasuke he is a dangerous one." Sasuke nodded and jumped into the arena. The red head then swarmed the ground in a storm of sand. (Ok so I am not going to bother with what happened in season six with the whole battle between Orochimaru and sarutobi. And the fight with Gaara and naruto with the small pitiful attempt from sasuke so will end up skipping a lot of the bits that every one has done. So I present the time skip now mainly cause I am being lazy and I am trying to save face for chapter 8! I am excited about that chapter you know how you feel real lazy before something cool happens or you get that feeling before you do something awesome.)

Naruto stared down the transformed Gaara with two sand arms and a tail. This was an ugly sight but it was nothing naruto could not handle. "So you think just because you fight for someone that makes you stronger than me?" Gaara asked as he looked at sakura who was pinned to a tree by a claw of sand. "No Gaara just because I have friends doesn't mean I am weaker than you if any thing it means I am stronger. One can not conquer the world alone." Naruto looked over Gaara's form. "I fight myself and myself alone. What makes you think that you are so much stronger than me?" naruto looked into the half transformed form of Gaara's eyes.

"Because I am stronger, you may be powerful but I am stronger than you not only as a person but because I have the nine tailed demon." Gaara's eyes shot wide open at the words naruto spoke. This boy who was not even showing any signs of him being a holder of a tailed best just said he was stronger than himself. "Gaara you and I may hold demons but that doses not mean that we ourselves are demons." Naruto smirked. "At least you are not." Gaara looked at the blond with burning rage. "Naruto you are a fool! I will kill you in one blow!" yelled Gaara as he pulled back his claws and launched his hands of sand at naruto.

"Any thing you can do I know I can do better!" naruto smirked at Gaara. For the first time in a long time the red head was afraid. He watched naruto transform, his form looking just like his own but instead of sand it was shadows pure shadows! The eyes were white where Gaara's were black and his eyes they were purple a dark royal purple. They were scary none the less but they inspired fear. "Tell me Gaara do fear me?!" he smirked and he grabbed Gaara's hands and slammed him into the tree. "That's it you fear me you are my pray!" he smiled a shark grin Gaara was scared and naruto knew it.

He smiled as Gaara started to quiver at naruto his actions his words they were his words he had had never thought someone like naruto could make him this scared. "Tell me Gaara what is that you fear the most?" naruto asked with a smile of pure evil. Gaara was quivering with fear not once in his life has he ever been this worried for his life! Naruto grabbed the sand clad redhead by the throat.

The sand slowly started to fall away from Gaara it seamed that the shadows to only grow more around naruto making his one tail grow to four, and his legs and remaining arm were also devoured by the shadow. "You think you are the only one with powers your not the only one that has them!" he smirked. Gaara looked into the eyes of the beast and what he saw made his gut churn the sand all now melted away. Naruto looked into the eyes of Gaara his point now made he shed the shadows "Gaara I am going to do you a favor I am going to re do your seal so you can sleep and when I do you it will be better for you." Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes and the redheaded nodded. "Why would you do that for me?" he asked still shaken from naruto's form.

"It's simple we jinchuuriki MUST stick together!" he smiled his vile smile at the redhead. Gaara looked at naruto with fear "Why should we do that?" he asked. "Cause we must times come and they will heard us up like fucking cattle Gaara! I have seen things that would make most people go fucking insane!" said as he raised his hands up and looked off into the trees his back facing Gaara. "I know so much shit! Gaara you just don't understand! I have and will know what they will do to our kind how they persecute our kind how they torment us! But unlike you Gaara not all of us have sand to guard us!" he said as he turned to face the redhead. "I was beaten almost to the point of me knocking on deaths door. On more than one occasion." Naruto looked at the branch that they were standing on.

"What are you?" Gaara asked as he looked up naruto. "You are not normal to be one of us." Naruto turned and looked at him in the eyes and a small smile graced his face one that sent a shiver up his spine. "What am I? That in itself is a good question." He said as his smile faded. "They do not have a name for me yet. I will meet you in your village later on this week once all this settles and I will fix your seal." Naruto turned and made two clones and they collected the forms of sasuke and sakura and headed back to his village.

The one eyed man watched the seen from a bush his worry only growing more for the fate of naruto, had their village really hurt him that much? What would naruto's future hold? The cruel form of time would only tell.

The battle between Orochimaru and sarutobi was not fairing well the third had a sword through him and he was holding the snake Sannin shoulders, their struggle was drawing to an end. Not long after the blond and his team arrived the fight was over, sarutobi lay dead on the room of the cage box. The two sand ninja landed beside their brother both tired and beat up from their fights. "Listen both of you. I am sorry." Both looked at Gaara with shock. 'What is that boy?!' the thought the siblings shared.

Two days later the entire shinobi force was gathered on the roof of the hokage building naruto was standing beside the young konohamaru who was crying over his grandfather's death he knelt down beside the boy and hugged him close. It was hard to tell witch was his tears and witch was the rain. After a few more days in the village the purvey sage was being asked to take the position of the hokage.

Naruto was walking around the village looking for hinata but she was scarce, he looked at all their normal places after a few more streets and turns he seen her! She was going into a building? 'Why is the sent of dogs so strong around here?' he thought as he made his was to the building that hinata walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this chapter is done the next is currently in progress. Ok so please don't be a grammar Nazi and all criticism welcome I don't really care about flames but please! Ill be nice to you if you be nice to me. The next chapter of "FTS". The next chapter of the story will be up in a little time as possible.

Ok well I finally got this stupid chapter done! Ok I kind of lied their were no flash backs and I changed the name of the title due to the moving a part to the next chapter sorry for the confusion. But the next chapter will be full of EMOTION! But I am excited about it a lot! This is the major game changer for the story! There is going to be a lot going on in the next chapter I know cliff hanger?! But trust me it is all going to make since so please continue reading!

Chapter 8. Enigmatic archfiend!

I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and will continue reading and reviewing them! Please! I would like some feedback so please drop a review! It dose not take long I BEG! Please review and I hope you enjoy the story!

Till next time Darkman773! And always enjoy reading


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Enigmatic archfiend!

YAHOO! Chapter 8! I am so excited about this chapter! Right out of the gate action drama and heart break! And a whole lot of swearing! This chapter is rated M for sexual innuendo sorry but it has to happen! Ok so now a few things I would like to ask ok so please review it would only take a few moments to do Its not that hard so please leave a comment! Also Hanabi will only be one year younger than her sister for story purposes…or will it? I don't know that's why I am asking you guys. So seriously you guys get to pick dose naruto go out with Hanabi to get a little pay back or dose he do more than go out? And get A LOT more pay back? I mean after all she did *** ***** *** ***** after all? So drop a review WITH your thoughts and let me know!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked closer to the building and as a shock to naruto sasuke landed before him. "Naruto stop don't go any closer you will only get hurt." He pleaded to naruto, He smiled at sasuke "As if you could hurt me sasuke, now get out of the way please I have to see my girlfriend." He stepped closer to sasuke who stood up and placed his hands on naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto I am begging you please don't go in their." Naruto lifted his hand with the bag in it to sasuke's wrist; it was full of hinata's favorite snack. "Sasuke please move I don't want to make you move." He said as he moved passed sasuke. "NARUTO DON'T!" he yelled as he walked to the door he had quickened his pace as he got closer trying to avoid the weird acting sasuke.

He pushed open the door. What he saw made his mind go blank his body froze and gravity took the bag and brought its prize to the earth. No one heard the sound, no one but kurama even in her locked room she herd the sound. It haunted her ears she quit her own actions of gratification, and shot up and jumped out of her bed grabbing the nearest peaces of fabric closes to her.

The sound that even punctured her room was cold the eerie silence that was staggering the mindscape of the blond. The sound that made her shiver she ran to her living room and walked out side what she saw made her gasp. "Naruto?" she asked as the once lush green land was a sea of fire, every tree a burning beacon burning bright the sky was death black. The one full of life place was now a grave yard full of pain and loss.

The world around kurama started to crack and break away the world fell down around her the old smell of sewers now staining the mind of naruto, the gates that held her in were rusted and open wide barely hanging on to the walls of his mind, she raced out of the cage and ran towards the faint cries of a child it would have been impossible for her to hear if she was not a fox.

She ran for what seamed like an hour to the origin of the wailings of pain. She reached the small crying form of naruto he looked like he did when they first met. She ran up to him and knelt down to envelope in a hug. Her arms passed through the small boy, the form of the boy faded like a mist clearing. Her head shot up she looked around the yelps of pain going on once more she leaped to her feat and took off in the maze of corridors of this God forsaken maze of a broken boy.

Naruto looked at the two forms before him his hart felt like his mind. It shattered in a billion peaces the small hope of naruto ever being nice and kind to the world with it. The hope of a damned world needing salvation lost in no hope of ever having the sacrifice of the blond boy's bleeding heart. If they wanted it they would have find all the pieces and glue the damn thing back together themselves, even they could he would never have the useless thing ever again.

The bag made a slight thud on the ground the form of the girl on her knees activated her gift and the moans of the boy she was servicing blocked out most of the sounds. Her eyes shot open at what she saw the figure in the door was gone.

Naruto dropped the bag in his hand and backed away as if blocking an attack with his arms. His foot stepping on the paper bag made more than enough sound signaling his retreat.

Hinata stood up and whipped her mouth and ran to the door she shoved the door open stood in the street. She saw sasuke standing not to far from the door his head facing the direction naruto left in. He slowly turned his head to the cause of his pain. "He was just starting to open up to us as friends. I don't really know what to say." He said he as he jumped up onto the roofs and ran his way to kakashi.

"What the hell hinata?! You said that yall were on a break up!" kiba said as he redone his pants. "Not now kiba! What have I done?" she asked herself. "I never thought he would have found me here." She said as she started to run after naruto her byakugan activated.

"NARUTO!" kurama called as she made her way to the path dimly lit she turned to see naruto what looked like the age of seven. She ran at him, he was on his hands and knees his tears melting into the sewers black water. She met at his side and reached out and once she touched him he vanished like the one before him.

Naruto was running down the streets he made clones as he ran from the heartbreaker. The clones separated leaving their maker alone as he raced towards the forest of death.

Kakashi was reading his little orange book with his hand over his mask chuckling like a girl. "KAKASHI!" sasuke yelled as he landed beside his teacher. "Oh hey sasuke what's up?" he eye smiled and asked with a cherry voice. "It's naruto he's hurt!" kakashi's smile dropped and he stood up, his book returning to its home. "What? What happened?"

Hinata raced down the streets her pace was one mixed with fear and regret. She looked around her eyes ever looking; she spotted him running towards the right making his way to the HokageMountain she moved faster hopping to catch him. She ran as fast as she could but she could never hope to catch him till he stopped.

Naruto's mind was in utter turmoil, his heart was beating steady his emotions well hidden. His pain enviable to all, all except kurama, his feet moved fast swift and efficient in fear if he ever stopped he would not be able to move again. He sole thought was to get to the forest of death once he was their it did not matter he would be safe. Ironic really the wild forest of death would offer salvation and sanity to very few it was one of the few places he could be himself.

Kakashi and sasuke were running over the roofs the one eye man peered over his shoulder "Sasuke get sakura! I will go on ahead!" he said as he picked up his pace, sasuke nodded and jumped down from the roof to find sakura. The silver haired man reached his anbu speed the fastest he moved in a wile he rocketed to where he new naruto would go. He caught the blond in his eye and jumped a few yards ahead of him.

Hinata was now making her way up the trail of the mountain she had to explain why she was doing what she was. She reached the top step at last she looked to the edge of the cliff and ran over she looked over the edge. Their stood naruto alone on the head of the forth "Naruto I need to explain why I was doing what I was!" she yelled as she jumped down onto the head of the fourth stone head. She stepped closer to naruto she reached her hand out to him her finger a mere inch away.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU!" kurama yelled as she heard soft sobs not to far away. She got to her feet once more and she ran and she ran fast! The sobs were of pain she knew that she needed to know why! She ran and ran she came upon the sight of naruto he was nine or looked it he was on his knees his hands clutching his chest the sobs and tears filled the small dark stricken room. She ran to him and slung her arms around him her chest buried into his back "Naruto what happened?!" she asked near tears herself. He then turned to the same horrid mist as the other two.

Naruto's form began to grow blurry and vanished from sight and reappeared behind the silver haired ninja. His pace quickened even more. He turned around and naruto was gone mp where to be seen. He cursed and went to find sasuke so they could all go search for naruto.

Our blond was running from the silver haired man his journey was only getting harder now! He raced down allies and back paths running towards his escape towards his rest! His feet pounding at the ground running as fast as he could trying to get away from all that has happened. He looked at the gates of the forest, it welcomed him in he moved to the maximum he leapt to the air clearing the fence by a foot.

Hinata's hand was about to meet his arm she drew back as a gull of wind hit her and naruto was blasting into the air. A jump powered by wind chakra he turned to her his arms wide out at his sides, he looked like a falling cross. Naruto closed his eyes as he plummets to the earth he collided with the ground.

Hinata watched as he fell "NARUTO STOP!" she yelled after him. The wind was blocking out all sounds as he sailed closer to the earth, she watched in horror as he raced to the earth the very ground itself looked like a hungry lion welcoming its sacrifice for the time being. She did not cry she could not cry. She watched the out come of her actions punish her for her unfaithfulness. This was retribution for her actions; her lust in the end had taken every thing from her. And yet? She still craved more, more of naruto she would now never have.

She watched as his form met the earth no sound only a small puff of smoke?

She raced down the mountain she ran non stop to the spot where she was sure naruto had landed.

When she got their the only thing was a paper crane with its wings crushed. She fell to her knees and scooped up the little paper bird and started to cry. This was it she knew it now the form of paper was the silent admission that they were over. She cradled the little broken thing to her chest, the paper was indeed reacting to her touch. She pulled her arms back and in her hands was a heart. It was tore from the top to the middle the wings reminiscing the cranes.

Kurama stood up her cheek was littered with tears. "Naruto what's going on I'm worried!" she cried as she her the sound of rugged and labored breaths she only made a few turns it seamed that their was no off shoots now she walked in and this place was dark the only light was above naruto it shone down on him his head was bowed and their were no tears only his breathing. "Naruto?" she asked the slumped boy leaned his head back and a scream came out! It was a shriek of pain and what followed was a hollow laughter a crazed smile on his face his body was shaking and he melted into the mist like all the others.

"SASUKE! have you found her!" kakashi demanded. "Yes she's on her way here now she had to get ready!" he said as he took his place next to the silver haired man. "What's going on?" a woman said as she walked up and looked at the duo that was loaded for bear. "Anko not now something bad has happened!" kakashi said as he looked around for the pink haired ninja.

Hinata stood and made her way home, she felt tired, she felt drained and numb. It felt like her body was made of stone. She made her slow body move each step felt like a gift she could not wait to get home, she could not wait to sleep but she hoped and prayed that at least that would bring her some relief.

Kurama watched as the four clouds of mist all gathered in a square on the wall before her she watched as the door gave way to the mist and it to vanished. The door that was carved revealed naruto his current thirteen year old self standing their looking at the huge screen that was playing something on it.

Naruto landed with a hard thud the ground under naruto buckled but held fast. He stood and ran as fast as he could deep into the forest, he felt hurt and cold like his body was void of every thing. No emotion no hurt any joy? What was this feeling? If one could call it that that is what he was feeling. The feeling of having absolutely on one besides yourself! Solitude, which is what he had hoped to find in this forest.

"What?!" Anko looked at the three before her. "OH man! That's a low ball that is wrong! I never would have thought that hinata would have done something like that." Anko said as she placed her hands in her pockets and walked off. Her destination forest of death.

Naruto was on his knees panting his hands buried to the first knuckles of all fingers in the ground. His knuckles turning white his eyes slowly shifting to the keashopin his feeling spiking the boy brought his write hand up. His fist began its murderous descent to the ground relentless in its assault his hand was bleeding, he knew that at least three of his knuckles were broken and maybe his middle finger.

"All right lets split up if you see him radio it is!" kakashi said as eh handed out their mike's the duo nodded and the three took off away from each other. It was not to much longer than the three caught wind of the blond. Sasuke was chasing naruto down an ally leading him to a dead end. Sakura was looking at all the places naruto liked to go. She found him he was sitting in the ramen stand ichiraku's. Kakashi saw him standing on top of the hokage tower and jumped up to join him.

Anko was just now landing at her little house made in the forest of death. She took out her keys and unlocked the door she stopped for a brief moment when she got the smell of blood. She turned around and naruto was on a knee and he held one arm to his chest so that the blood was not hitting the ground. "Anko I have to ask you a favor" naruto said as he looked into her eyes.

"GOT HIM!" all three voices called out over the head sets. All three then when wide eyed "Say again!" kakashi said over his head set. "I have him." Sasuke responded. "Me to?" sakura half asked. "Ok I will be their shortly." The silver man said as he called out to the group. "Naruto are you the real one?" kakashi asked as he landed behind the current naruto. "All of us are real kakashi sensei." He answered as he turned to face the Cyclops.

"I will help you bury the body but you owe me." She smiled a playful smile. "I am sorry but it is not that kind of favor." He said as he showed her his hand. She raised a brow at this. "Why isn't the fox healing you?" she asked. He shrugged "I don't know I am not sure." He said as he returned his hand to his chest. "Sure come on in." she said as she opened the door.

Kurama looked at the naruto before her he was his current age. She walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulders. "NARUTO I was so worried about you! What's going on!" she asked as her tears soaked his shirt. "look and see." He said his voice barely above a whisper. She moved her head so she could see over his shoulder.

"Naruto you know what I mean are you the real naruto?" he asked as he stepped closer to naruto. Kakashi's hand rested on naruto's shoulder "Naruto come on lets talk about it I heard from sasuke." naruto nodded as he turned to face the man. "Ok we will talk. When you find me." He said as he burst into smoke.

Hinata opened her door she set the broken heart on her desk and fell onto her bed. She sighed as her sister came into the room. "What happened to you?! You look like shit sis." Hanabi said as she smiled. "Naruto found me with kiba." She sighed. "WHAT! YOU WERE WIT THAT MUT!" Hanabi yelled "What the hell would you do that? Naruto is one if not the best looking guy in this village!" she walked over to her sister. "Why would you do anything with kiba!" hinata looked at her sister. "Cause naruto wouldn't do any thing with me." She rolled onto her side.

"Naruto I am sorry you seen that and trusted her with your heart." She said as she wrapped her left arm around and under his arm and rested her hand on his heart. "But naruto I promise I will do what ever it takes in here to do what I can for you, I can almost heal anything that happens to you! I ask will you let me try to heal your heart?" kurama asked as her tears started to fall once more.

Naruto turned to face kakashi and looked him in the eyes. "You are not the real one?" he asked naruto and in a puff of smoke naruto was gone. "Team seven locations!" kakashi yelled as he jumped from the roof and headed near the closest member of team seven. "Naruto I am sorry for what happened to you." Sakura said as she entered the stand. "that means a lot to me coming from you sakura." Was all naruto said as he stirred his noodles. Kakashi walked in and took a seat on the other side of naruto the blond being sandwiched between the two.

Naruto and anko walked into her gingerly home they walked to the kitchen. "anko thank you for this." He said in a cold monotone. "Your welcome kid it's what friends are for." She smiled and pulled out twin bottles and slid one across to naruto after she opened it. Naruto caught his bottle in his good hand as she looked over his hand. "Ouch kid I don't see why you're not screaming your head off right now. I know I would be if that was the case your hand is seriously busted." Naruto nodded and looked at anko. "can you just patch me up and I will be on my way anko." He looked at her, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in great pain the naruto she knew was gone.

"I mean really sis that is so un cool! Kiba?! God I mite go out with naruto now that he is free! I mean God you really screwed up hinata!" Hanabi said as she got up and walked to the window looking out into the city. "You know he is in so much pain right now he is out their doing God knows what. You know naruto was nice and I was looking forward to all of us hanging out sometime next week, it was naruto's idea." She turned to face her sister once more.

Naruto turned to face kurama he started to cry and he fell to his knees his face in her tummy his hair tickling the bottom of her bosom, his arms wrapped around her hips his hands resting on the lower part of her back. His tears stained her shirt her hands made tracks from the top of his head to his neck, petting his head wile he cries. "Kurama? You…are the only person I will ever hare another feeling with." He said as he looked up at her. She tore her gaze away from the screen that was repeating the events of hinata's betrayal. "Kurama touch my soul." He said as he looked up at her. She looked back at the screen and waved her hand and the screen showed the mindscape before this mess.

"Are you the real one?" kakashi asked as he looked to the clone as he stirred his noodles. "we are all real." He repeated like the other. "Damn it. This may be a clone to." Kakashi said as he looked at sakura. "Where is naruto?" he asked "I am naruto." the clone said kakashi looked down and sighed. Sakura reached out and was about to place her hand on his. And he turned to smoke and faded away into the wind.

Hanabi turned to face her sister "Now that you both are over their may not be any more happy naruto left in the world." Hinata nodded. "You don't think I don't know that?! I really fucked up Hanabi I mean I lost the perfect man." She sighed and set up and covered her face with her hand. "I don't mean to make you feel like this but you really started to derail ever since you read that orange book! I mean if you were not so horny all the time and could control yourself this would not have happened. He is a guy imagine the feeling he had to put up with being a guy!"

Kurama looked down at naruto and brush his hair back. "Ok naruto if that is what you want?" he nodded into her belly and stood back up. "I want you to be my first and my only from now on." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. "Ok naruto but first we need to fix your mind up more so we can." She said with a soft smile. He nodded and he slowly leaned in, she followed his example their faces grew closer and their lips met in a soft passionate kiss.

Naruto and anko were sitting at the table and she wrapped up his hand and looked at him. "Naruto if you want you can stay here to night if you want trust me they want be able to find you here." He smiled a soft fake smile she knew all to well, the mask of appreciation. The two sat in silence for a wile "I will tell you what happened if you haven't herd already that is." She nodded as she listened to naruto talk.

"Sasuke we are on our way to you!" kakashi said through the mike and the duo let the stand and took off to meet sasuke. Once they rejoined their team member the three stared at the maybe clone of naruto. "Are you a clone as well?" kakashi asked as he looked the blond over. "…" the blond looked at the silver haired man and jumped to the roofs and pulled a scroll from his pocket it was labeled "Ten" he pulled the scroll open and channeled into the scroll and ten more clones popped out. And all separated into different directions.

Sasuke looked at kakashi and sighed "I think that was the real one." He said looking at the group and the three jumped into the air to follow a clone. "Kakashi why don't you summon your dogs?" sakura asked as she looked at their sensei. "Cause they are all real embodiment of a single person meaning they all share the same sent and chakra signature." Kakashi said as he looked over his shoulder.

Anko looked at naruto with soft understanding eyes, the story of her life? "I am sorry that that happened to you naruto but at least you found out instead of your relationship going even farther than it did." He nodded "Yes that is true it could have been worse, is it ok if I go to sleep? I…I have had a rather stressful day." She smiled and stood up and brought back a blanket and a pillow. "Here you go and sorry but I like to sleep in the nude so if you want the couch you can or if you think you can handle sleeping next to a naked woman?" she smiled and arched her brow. "Is that a challenge?" he asked with a real smile. "No not really but if you want a challenge then sleep naked to and see how fare you do?" she smiled. Naruto cocked his head and started to take off his shirt and set in his chair and looked at her and removed his mesh shirt. "Ok you can leave your boxers on and ill sleep in panties for the night." She smiled playfully.

Their lips broke apart and they smiled at each other "Ok I will fix this place up after we get back to the main room and after that I will rebuild your house for you." He smiled and she nodded and led the way back to the start of his maze. Once the pair reached the center of his mind naruto closed his eyes and reformed the green world from the black sewer state his mind was in. The field and the trees were all back in place the house emerged from the ground, the same house with everything in it since its time. The pair rejoined hands and walked into the house and closed the door.

The three had found five clones so far the search was not doing good so far! The team had cornered a clone and the others came to it as if going to protect the clone, kakashi had other plans he threw a kunai at the one they were on it hit him in the shoulder and the clone popped into smoke. The other around "shit." Was the only word was said as they all vanished into smoke. "WHAT!" was all kakashi said as he watched all the clone smoke away.

Anko led naruto to her bead room and pushed the door open and walked in and naruto followed she pointed to the left "You can have that side cause the right side is mine unless you want to sleep in the middle witch means we will have to cuddle." She smiled over her shoulder at the blond. "well I am sure we will end up cuddling any way." He smiled softly and she threw a pillow at him and laughed and climbed into the bed and once more naruto followed her to the bed. The duo sharing the bed were off to sleep, well naruto was asleep and anko being anko moved closer to naruto and turned her back to him.

In naruto's mind was doing the same they were naked though, the fox took naruto's hand in her own and lead him to the bed and pushed him onto the bed and smiled at him. "Naruto before we do anything I want you to know why I had you make this room for me." She blushed under her fur she wanted not to tell naruto but this was the next step of their relationship. "Naruto this room is guarded from you and I want you to know this is where I have my time away from you every few weeks." He nodded as the tumblers started to fall into place. "I have to lock myself away from you cause I find you attractive and I have wanted to do this with you for a long time you have grown up naruto into a handsome man and I love you naruto I do with all my heart! You have always been kind to me! And I want you naruto so bad!"

The two non missing members of team seven were looking at kakashi. "What happened sensei?" sakura asked. "I don't believe it! Naruto made a clone that could make clones!" the two looked at each other. "Then the real naruto is still missing?" sasuke said as he bowed his head. "Yes its late we can't find him with the dogs cause the clone were all over this city! Damn it naruto you are a genius!"

Naruto's body rolled over onto it's side and cuddled up to anko, she woke up with a smile on her face and pressed her back to him and went back to sleep.

"Kurama I love you to and I have grown up and I have made my choice. I want you and you alone!" he smiled up at her and set up and wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her naked form onto his. "I cant wait for this to happen naruto I have longed for this since you turned thirteen!" she smiled and the pair kissed, it grew into a long tongue twisting make out session. The two bodies formed one their souls matched up forming a new singular bond! The bodies of each moved in a storm of passion and love! In here time was endless and they enjoyed every second of the soul melding pleasure of their lover.

It was early and anko woke to find naruto's head in the nape of her neck, a part of the blond was nestled between anko and his own body. She smiled and wiggled against him a moan was given in her tease. She smiled and giggled at his little sound and raised her brow and smiled as she readjusted her form letting his body wedge between her rump and her thighs. She sighed at the warmth his body generated it made her own parts feel warm. She smiled and snuggled her shoulders around her neck and sighed happily. But it did not last she stopped her teasing at the thoughts of his resent break up.

Naruto and kurama spent the time of their night in the others embrace. She smiled at the blond and kissed his cheek as he nuzzled into her neck her arms were around his head holding him close, and his arms around her waste. She kissed his head. She smiled and pet his cheek with her hand their bodies were held close to the other. Naruto breathed in her sent, he smiled and looked up at her. They did not have to say words their bodies said it all, the look in her eyes he burned that look into his head! He leaned up and kissed her she giggled at his actions if anything hinata had done was made him a damn fine kisser. Their time was drawing to an end sadly it was time for naruto to wake up and get on with the day.

Naruto woke up and set up and looked at the purple haired woman beside him, she rolled from her side to her back and looked up at naruto. "Well I must say you kept true to the whole not doing anything." She smiled up at him. "I am kind of disappointed a little but their will later times when your not grieving." He smiled softly and nodded "Maybe some time but if you ever want to give me a little time to adjust to this and ill repay this favor to you." She smiled and nodded naruto moved his hand towards her uncovered chest. She arched her chest a little as his hand grew closer and he grabbed the cover and pulled it over her bust. "Aw I thought you were going to give a complementary squeeze?" she smiled. "I thought about it but I have to get going there are some things I have to move out of my place." She nodded and he got up and she smacked his ass on the way out.

He turned on his street and saw the hyuga standing in front of his door he ducked behind a building. "damn." He cursed as he stepped into the building wall and emerged at his door. He walked in and grabbed the nearest box and started to pile the things that SHE had left their and drudged to the door and walked down the steps and opened the door. "Here is your things?" he said as he offered her the box.

"Thanks, but that is not what I came here for. I came to say that I am sorry for what I done." She looked at him from the box she was holding. "Its fine it all worked out for the best." He looked at her and rubbed the back of his head and started to turn away. "Naruto I really am sorry I…" she sighed and looked down. "Its cool don't worry about it." He said as he turned and closed the door and climbed back to his room.

Hinata sighed and walked away wishing she could have said what she wanted.

Naruto walked to his shower striping. After seeing her he felt dirty. He climbed into the shower and stood their letting the water wash away his tears; his silent sobs could only be heard by kurama. The fox whispered sweet nothings to him trying to sooth his pain. Naruto got out and dressed quickly he walked out and looked down each side of the street. He looked to the sky. To night he would get his revenge for the attempt on his life.

The time was now upon our blond he left his apartment and walked to the hokage tower and humped to the top of the building and looked over konoha. A shadow clone lay asleep in his bed to try and throw off any doubt that it would be him.

A lone figure stood on the top of the hokage tower his cloak swaying in the light night breeze. His body was clad in shadows, the only color other than black was the white mask the figure wore it had narrow eye slits. The shining blue orbs that were surrounded by blackness a single blemish on the mask, was the kanji for love marked out with a black X that was cut into the mask.

"Death will not come swift this night." The figure spoke. The wind started to cut the cloak away from the figure the black shreds fading into the night the figure now still clad in black its form now clear to the moon. Three black spikes were jetting from the back a single black blade was coming from each forearm they curved slightly like the blades of a scythe. The mask shifted in place as if it were alive the two slits for the eye's closed. A single vertical eye opened in the forehead of the mask? The white of the eye was black the eye itself was purple the silver claw of the keashopin reaching for the center of the eye.

"Shadow type: shadow gorge." The figure said as he formed hand seals and his shadow split in half and swallowed the figure. Shadows moved across the village never stopping till it reached the door of the haruno house. The shadow once more split apart and the figure remerged from the black abyss.

The figure just walked through the door and walked through the house he walked through the door of the woman who had sold his life. He grabbed her by the mouth and pulled her into the shadows with him. The world of the shadow was droll and dank the world that no one ever wanted to see. If hell had a sibling this would be it! Shadows had a will of their own. They lived in every where but at the same time no where. Few humans ever knew of this hell and even fewer were welcomed here. The figures lone eye shone like a star of salvation in this darkness.

The mask began to break along where ones jaw would be the mask spit apart slowly and black good bubbled from the mask now opening mouth. The woman who was at the mercy of this monster was horrified at the sight before her. The creature she was looking in the eye of smiled an evil feral gruesome grin, its mouth opened wider than the snakes Sannin smile its teeth looked razor sharp they were black but the eerie purple glowing inside of the mouth gave a terrifying hue to the black stake pointed teeth!

The woman screamed through the hand cupped over her mask a long black tongue whipped from the maw of the best and licked her cheek! The creature raddled with joy the fear of this old bitch was blissful! She clawed at the arm that had a death grip on her face she pushed trying to get away from the thing that held her captive. The being then let out a bone chilling laugh its voice dark and seething with venom "WHATS THE MATTER?!" he asked as he craned his neck to the side a little letting his black tongue lick over his teeth.

"Get away from me!" she screamed through his hand. "its time for my never ending hunger for the blood that wanted me dead!" he let out a crackling laugh that was growing louder and madder by the second as if this thing was being controlled by a mad man! His head was shaking from left to right his howls of laughter could be herd by all the shadows in the world; the laughter resonated from deep with in!

The woman tried even harder to get away from the laughing being his hand let go and his arms were now curled towards his chest and his fingers grabbing at the air as his laughter rolled through the dimension! She fell to what she supposed was the ground the being then stopped its maniacal laughter its one eye bouncing in every direction then settled on her.

"What? Looking for a way out?" he asked his head turned fully on the side as the eye danced around in its socket. "LET ME GO!" she yelled up at him her body was now shaking from fear and she might have pissed herself but she was unsure? "HAHAHAHAHA AS IF!" his head righted itself and the figure stood ramrod straight and then disfigured again its arms looming over the woman ad the finger nails grew longer and turned black.

"YOU R JUDFMENT SHALL COMENCE!" he yelled as his arms shot out from his sides he formed hand seals and the world around the two shifted.

"YOU!" a black spindly figure pointed at her. "You are held for attempting to murder this boy!" thee fires hand swept to the side showing naruto a little under a year ago. "WHAT! I never done such a thing!" the figure returned from the shadows and held out a single finger. "lie." The flat monotone voice said as the black nail shot out and stabbed the winch in the shoulder. She screamed out in pain as she was lifted up from the floor and she slid down the nail to the being its jaw opened wider and wider the nail that was lodged in her turned into the being tongue. She was swallowed into the darkness.

She shot up from her bead covered in sweat she looked at her sleeping husband who stirred and rolled onto his back looking up at her. "What is it?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead and sat up and looked at his wife. She hugged the man I love you!" he smiled. "Then why did you want me dead?" he asked in a monotone. She looked up at him and he had a devil's smile on all the sudden he bit his upper lip and made a sucking noise and his face was tore away and hanging out of the mouth of the demons mouth.

He let out a hideous laugh and jumped out of the bed and grabbed the hand of the woman and flung her into the shadow. His howls of laughter followed her as he jumped in after her. His fun? Only just beginning, he smiled as he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up to look into his eye and his smile grew wide with an evil smirk. "This is what happens to you when you mess with naruto uzumaki!" he yelled as he hand gabbed into the woman side and his nails shot through the other side of her body she screamed he smiled even bigger as he pulled his hand from her side! His nails were twisted in all manners of ways when his hand was pulled from her it brought a lot of things with in her out! "So this is what your insides look like on the out side!" he smiled at her

He squeezed his hand around her neck even harder he breathing was even harder now his hand was like a vice! His free hand formed flat dagger like form and he shoved his hand into her gut and searched out her entrails and pulled her intestines out and smiled. "How about we leave a small gift for that little sakura's of your?!" he smiled and laughed a crazy outrageous laugh!

The next morning the most of the town was gathered around the hokage tower. Naruto was laying in bed as he herd a knock on the door he climb out of his bead and he got out of bed and went to the door. He opened the door and sasuke was standing in the door way "Naruto! Sakura's mom was killed last night we are needed at the tower!" naruto nodded "Yea ok give me a few min and I will be ready real quick!" the raven haired boy nodded. "Ok" he said as he waited for naruto to return.

Naruto and sasuke ran to the hokage tower once they got the tower they looked at sakura's mom's body it was hanging from the tower by her intestines that were wrapped around the handle of the rails and around her neck. On the wall of the tower was written in blood "PAID IN FULL" naruto looked up and then looked at sasuke. "God that is horrid!" naruto said as he covered his mouth. "Damn that is very bad!" sasuke shook his head. "I hope sakura is handling this all right!" naruto said as he looked at sasuke. "Yea I hope she is to but I am going to try and find her!" sasuke said as he ran off and looked for sakura. Naruto turned and went to look for the nearest person in charge.

Naruto bumped into sakura and sasuke "Sakura I am so sorry about your mom I never would have thought this would have happened." Naruto said as he looked at her with slight sorry in his eyes. Not from killing the bitch but taking away sakuras mom. 'wow I almost forgot what it feels like to feel guilty.' Naruto thought. Pink hair girl shook her head "NO naruto don't say that to me." She said as she looked up at the blond.

"Hu? What do you mean?" he asked. "Naruto she hated you, so much I have never seen any one hate another like she did. So don't you be sorry for her, she may have been my mom but she was never a good person." She said as she whipped her eyes. Naruto did not want to do this after this he would need a shower; he closed his eyes and hugged the pink haired girl.

"That dose not matter if I hated every one who hated me I would not be able to live in this village." Naruto said as he leaned back "But I am still sorry she was your mom after all." Naruto said with a fake soft smile of pity. Unbelievable! He just killed her mom and she was saying she was sorry! Oh man this was almost to much for naruto!

On the inside he was laughing his ass off at this poor pink haired dumb bitch! Oh this was just to rich!

Two lone figures in black red cloud clad robes were walking into konoha one was tall the other average size for a man "It has been a wile wont to grab a drink before our search?" the shorter man asked. "Ok sure." Was all the tall man said.

The day after sakura's moms "death" the village life was back on track and the rebuilding from their small war was in full swing! And some of the people around the village was back to their lives in no time.

Kakashi was standing on the right side of the café like shop when Kurenai and Asuma "Oh?! What are you guys doing here? By the way you two look good are you dating?" Asuma shook his head with a smile before he could speak "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like sweets?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side a little. "What you here picking up some sweets to?" he asked the silver haired man.

Naruto was not doing much today he was visiting his favorite noodle joint in hope of drowning all the useless emotions that he had buried. But with kurama in his head constantly giving him words of encouragement that were full of love, it was a lot easier on him at least their was one person that loved him. Granted she was inside him ALL the time! But he didn't mind she was their for him no matter where or when he needed her, as of late that had been all day every day since hinata cheated on him.

Kakashi shook his head and shrugged "I am actually waiting here for sasuke." he smiled with his uncovered eye. Sasuke walked up and looked at kakashi "This is odd you are usually late." He said as he looked into the shop he thought he saw someone. "I hate sweets." You do?" he asked as the three jounin all tensed at the sudden disappearance of the two in the café. The three clued in to the moment at hand all glanced at each other.

"Argh! Their you are!" the old purvey man said as he popped his head under the flap of the shop. "Damn" naruto said as the old perv caught up to him. He was engrossed in a conversation with kurama and eating his ramen that he was not paying attention! "Oh look the purvey sage." Naruto said as he turned to face the old man as he slurped up his noodles very slowly, the two stared at each other for a few seconds but to every one in a ten foot area it seamed like forever. The air around the two seamed to drop a few degrees the air growing colder by the second.

Asuma and Kurenai were staring down the odd looking men that were in their town. The two ninja removed their hats. "Well if it isn't Itachi uchiha." Asuma smirked. "You two already know Itachi then let me introduce myself! I am Kisame hoshigaki" he smiled a shark tooth grin he looked like a shark it would only make since.

"Naruto I need you to come with me to search out a very sexy woman." He said he slurped up some of his own noodles. "Why should I go with you? Stupid old perv." He said as he looked at the white haired man. "Cause I am going to look for the fifth hokage there is no telling how long we will be gone. And I will teach you a jutsu stronger than the chidori?" Naruto got that moment and started to walk to his house. "meet me at the gate in five minutes ill be ready!" naruto said as he started to sprint. 'HA! It worked I hate that I had to use the break up like that but I heard how stubborn naruto can be. I really am sorry naruto.' the old perv thought as he finished his noodles.

The four people were about to fight when kakashi showed up and saved a little time till Gai could get their. By this time naruto was in his shadow gear and standing beside the gate, he didn't have his mask but it was all fine with him he had the black one he had made with tenten's help.(the one from the chunin exams idk if you can look at picks on my profile but I will be putting a ling on my profile so you guys can see what all I have worked on! Please check it out I will put the link up as soon as I am finished with art work. I am not the best but it will give you a general idea what naruto looks like in upcoming chapters and now.) "Is that all you are carrying?" the toad sage asked as he looked over the boy. Naruto nodded and moved his hand to his scroll scabbards, their were three on each side of his back each housed a different scroll and in each scroll held almost all of naruto's belongings. Ranging from his custom weapons to his ramen stash the only thing not in a scroll was his apartment.

"Why did you ask me to come along with you old perv?" naruto asked as they walked. "The forth." He said as they walked naruto turned his head to look at the man not knowing if he heard that rite. "What?" he asked. "The forth hokage you remind him of me, he was my apprentice. And you resemble him in a funny way." Naruto was gritting his teeth now. He knew a lot of people knew who his father was but why did they try to keep such a damn secret for?! "Oh I just thought it was the fact that you are supposed to be my godfather?" naruto said as he looked at the man who was now stopped dead in his tracks he looked at naruto with his mouth open and gaping at the boy. "You know about that?! He asked. "Yes and I also know who my father is." He said as he looked at kept on walking. The sage ran to catch up to him and turned him around "What did you say?!" he said half asked.

Sakura was staring out her window for some reason she was thinking bout the time she talked with sasuke. _The duo was looking at naruto and kakashi talking and naruto was asking about the chidori. "Hey sasuke thanks for saving me from that sand ninja." She turned to face her hero. "It wasn't me. It was naruto." she looked at naruto she never new that he would save them like that. "Are you sure?" she ask and with a nod sasuke left._

Sasuke was doubled over panting like a dog; he looked over the mess of rock he had blasted with the chidori. 'How much stronger do I need to grow?" he asked himself. He thought of naruto and the feeling that was coming off of him at the moment he was facing Gaara he was terrified at that moment naruto scared him to death! Naruto had so much power! He had almost shit himself when naruto transformed! He was truly afraid for his life! 'I saw his power up close then. Where did that awful power come from? He looked like a monster he look so demonic! The evil that rolled off him made even that crazed psycho fear for his life! What the hell was he?' he shook his head of the though he was trembling from the memory he was still scared and it had been a wile!

Kakashi was in the hospital from a combo of chakra depletion and the damage done by Itachi sasuke was on his way their now. Sasuke walked in the room kakashi was in thanks to the nurse that helped him out, "Why is kakashi sleeping and why are all you here?" he asked as he looked around the other team leaders in the room were looking at the last uchiha like he interrupted their conversation. "Oh it's nothing he over exerted himself earlier in a spar with me!" Gai smiled and pegged himself with his thumb. A man burst in "Hey is it true that Itachi is back and he was looking for naruto?!" he looked at the three for answers and was complied with Gai groaning and face palming himself. And sasuke rushed out of the room. "dumbass." Was all Kurenai said as she looked at the man.

"This town is dumb why are we here?" he asked the old sage. "Naruto this is where we will be staying the night." All the sudden a lovely woman walked by and waved at the old man and wink at naruto. 'Damn this kid has game but I saw her first!' he smiled and handed naruto the room key "Ok boy here is our key see you in a little wile go refine your chakra!" he said as he chased off after the girl. Naruto shrugged and walked to the room he could use the time to talk and hand out with kurama.

Sasuke was running to the nearest town he had looked at ichirakus to see if naruto was their, the old man said he went with Jiraiya. Sasuke ran into and looked around and shook his head at all the buildings! He ran to the first and hoped like hell this was it! Naruto was in the room laying down on his bed his arms folded behind his head he was looking up at the roof of the room but was really in his mind.

Sasuke ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Naruto had just drifted off to sleep. All the sudden their was a knock on his door he grimaced "Damn it I just got to sleep!" he stretched out his arms and cracked his neck. He could feel the two large chakra sources behind the door he was getting ready! He held his hands in the seal and released his seals and weights and opened the door.

A small boy opened the door and sasuke saw that this was not the people he was looking for! 'Damn a guy with a stupid face but the wrong pair! He rushed off he could feel his brother was close by! "How can the nine tailed fox be this boy?" he asked as he looked at Kisame. "Naruto would you please come with us?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked at the man as if he was dumb. "It depends… are you going to lure me to a dark ally with a promise of a cookie of candy?" he asked as he looked at the taller man. "You know what you smart ass little kid! I like you." He arched his eye brow at the small boy. "Why would I go out with two strange dudes? There is no telling what you would try to do to a little boy like me!" naruto said as he smiled a sick little smirk.

All the sudden sasuke stopped he felt it! The evil! It was naruto and he felt Itachi's chakra as well! This was going to get bad!

Sasuke was scared this was all going to shit! Naruto was unleashing his hell here now!? This was to much! "I…I cant m-move!" sasuke slumped to the floor and in a scared daze this was far worse than Orochimaru had done! Not only did sasuke picture his death a hundred ways but he could feel how insignificant he really was compared to naruto! he was nothing not a drop in the bucket! He had nothing on naruto this was unreal! His hate his pain his… sasuke's mind could no longer process words to match to naruto his mind was putty at the anguish of naruto! it felt as if naruto had all but killed him! A picture formed in his mind of naruto… he stood over a mound of dead bodies they were all his and Itachi's naruto was unstoppable!

Naruto looked at the pair of missing nin before him he looked them over and smiled. "I think I can take you both!" naruto smile only grew even more unnatural! His smile stretched his cheeks his eye started to shift his vile blood lust escaped him and flood into the world! A lot of reactions were met at this strong feeling of hate and malice. Itachi looked at the boy his heart started to pump faster a single bead of sweat was born it trickled down his cheek. Kisame looked at Itachi he to was growing fearful he saw the bead of sweat form and roll away. 'Impossible! How can this be! This boy? Has in a since even more potential than I did at his age!"

The old man had got the girl and had her slung over his shoulder when the wave of blood lust hit him. He looked towards the source of the wave "The hotel? Our hotel no way that can't be right unless their here already but that means naruto?!' he rushed towards the hotel he ran as fast as he could, the closer he got the stronger the lust was it was suffocating!

As soon as naruto felt how close Jiraiya was he locked down his blood lust and acted like he was scared he backed away from the two before him. "What was that?!" Kisame asked as he looked to Itachi who wore a look of puzzlement on his unnaturally stone face. Sasuke got up the cloud of horror had passed he rushed to the origin as fast as he could he hopped naruto had killed his brother but at the same time he hope he didn't that is what he was hopping he could do himself!

"Sasuke it's been along time little brother." Itachi turned to looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Man this is rare I have seen two other sharingan today it must be my lucky day." Kisame smiled. "And you brat." He turned to naruto who was smirking as the toad sage was standing behind him. Sasuke then was shocked as naruto's smirk faded and a look of fear was replaced as he turned to the old perv behind him "W-who are these guys purvey sage?!" naruto asked as he looked back at the two men before him.

To say the least sasuke was confused at naruto why was he acting like this? What is going on!? 'Naruto?! What are you doing unless you're meaning to fool every one!" Itachi looked at naruto with a stone face but in the inside his mind was racing with questions! 'Why is this boy acting like this? What happened to all that power?! Kisame did touch him! He must be putting on a show trying to hide in plane sight? This is an odd boy indeed.' He thought "I see what your doing boy!" Kisame said as he looked at naruto.

Sasuke powered up his chidori and charged his brother! He had every intention on killing his brother then and their. "Chidori?" Itachi asked as he grabbed sasuke by the arm and shoved his hand into the wall. The brothers glared each other down and with a snap! Itachi broke sasuke's arm. Naruto started to mold charka around him he was going to end this! All the sudden Kisame swung his sword at naruto who caught the giant blade in his hand, the shark man smiled and with a push of chakra small spike came out of the blade and stabbed through naruto's hand and he smiled as blood stained the spikes of the sword. He let go of the blade and held out his hand at the two and slung his hand outwards sending blood flying at them from the slices of his hand.

"What the?" was all Kisame asked as the blood was speeding up aiming rite at him! The blood formed small little needles as each drop of blood seeking out their target! The blood needles shot through the shoulder of Kisame and he screamed as the blood with in him started to stab him from the inside out! This was a new trick that naruto had learned! Not only could he order his blood to do his bidding but that of others if he could infuse a little of his own chakra with their blood!

But sadly this attack would not work to good on the shark as he held his sword to his own body! The chakra of naruto's was eaten by the sword, once more his sword had saved his life! "This sword is Samehada and it eats chakra!" he looked at the blond what a clever technique! It indeed would have killed him if not for his blade! "Oh that is so unfortunate." Naruto said as he looked at the man Jiraiya looked at naruto and then at the shark 'did naruto really just use his own blood as weapon?!' he asked as he turned his gaze back to the blond.

The shark swung his sword again and the sage summoned a toad that blocked the blade from hitting naruto. "So you used the woman to lure me away from naruto right?" he asked and Kisame smiled. "Yes it was not hard we know you have a weakness for woman and that we used to get you away." The sage put the woman down and looked at the pair of ninja "So you are really after naruto then?" he asked and Kisame smiled a toothy grin. "Yes we were told to abduct naruto they were given to us by the echelons of the Akatsuki." Itachi answered.

"You will both die now rite here!" sasuke stood up "NO this guy is mine!" sasuke said with a large amount of venom. "You are of no interest to me right now sasuke!" Itachi said as he kicked the young uchiha in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. "COME ON!" sasuke yelled at his brother in a second sasuke was nailed in the gut by his brother and fell to the floor "You are weak." Was Itachi's words as he picked his brother up and cast him in a genjutsu of Itachi killing their parents over and over again.

The hotel around them started to change into what looked like a stomach as the old perv cast a jutsu. "Ninja art Gama Guchi shibari!" Itachi closed the distance between his brother and whispered "You are still weak you still don't have enough hate in you." And he sunk into the wall. The pair of missing nin ran away trying to get out of the hotel of the sage and they had to end up burning a hole in the wall to just get out!

Naruto and the sage were met with Gai kicking the old perv and they talked for a few moments and then they took sasuke to the hospital and continued off on their quest to find the fifth hokage!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this chapter is done the next is currently in progress. Ok so please don't be a grammar Nazi and all criticism welcome! The next chapter of "FTS". The next chapter of the story will be up in a little time as possible.

Chapter 9. seventy two hour rasengan! I love this chapter I know hinata would not act like that! Well thanks to the man naruto is traveling with she turned out to be a horny little thing! But this is all in the best interest of the story! And their love will take off once more after naruto returns from his two year training with the legendary Sannin! But naruto will be even more colder and more distant than ever! As for results for the poll I had the most votes went to the path of light and the path of darkness they were neck in neck and I will be working both types of moods into naruto so their will be moments of extreme darkness( I know how could this story get more dark?!" it can!) and moments of holy light! Not really holy but that brings me to my next topic my new story! I will be adding a third story! It will be a bit religious and based on naruto and the christen faith but please note that it will not be about the reader and God preaching at the reader but it will be about naruto and being an angel and a the battle of free will and what knot but if you are a christen I am going to try not to offend any one with the story I thought about this for a wile i have been watching the shit out of supernatural on that is what made me think of this idea I hope my readers enjoy it will be in like naruto wanting free will he will be like the fallen angel Lucifer and how he hates humans like in supernatural but its just an idea it may be a oneshot idk yet I am unsure yet not sure but if you are aligned with another faith and have your own beliefs please don't let that stop you from reading it will not aimed at the reader and I will not be preaching in it is just a story I have been thinking about.

I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and will continue reading and reviewing them! I would like some feedback so please drop a review! I hope you enjoy the story!

Till next time Darkman773! And always enjoy reading


End file.
